Beyond Hokage
by Vankor
Summary: SEQUEL to Honorable Resurrection. Akatsuki is back and it seems part of the Alliance is with them. Why are they together and what are they up to? neither the gods nor mortals know...
1. Ambitions Rise Again

**Beyond Hokage**

**Chapter 1: Ambitions Rise Again**

There are legends told of how things came to be as they now are. One speaks of a child, born into tragedy. The day the child was born a demon attacked his home. The village had no hope of defeating this demon, so the village leader, the Kage of the child's home, took a drastic measure to defeat the demon. Using a jutsu that sacrificed his own life the Kage sealed the demon inside the child.

The village knew of what was in the child, and he was greatly hated for it. Despite the hatred the village had for the boy, he never gave up hope; he never gave in to the hatred. The boy became a ninja, against what many in the village wanted, and he only continued to prove the village wrong as he got stronger and better, soon becoming one of the best ninja in the village. As he got better, he changed the hearts of many in the village, those who once hated him for what was inside him, came to accept him for what he was, a great ninja.

And then the day came, an army of the dead, under the lead of a rouge god came to take the world as their own. Their first challenge was the village the demon boy was from. Ninja came from other villages to aid in the war, but it was all over in one day. The one boy who the village shunned from his birth, took the rouge god head on, and defeated him.

Beaten, the dead army was disbanded back to hell, and the god back to the others to receive his punishment, one he didn't receive, for he had told the other gods of the boy who defeated him. The gods decided to test the boy in various ways without his knowing. The boy passed all the tests better that the gods expected, he even challenged and defeated the demon sealed within him. As a reward, for what he accomplished the boy became a god himself, the fifth god.

So now the child that was once hated by his home village for what was sealed inside him is now the one that watches over the villages, and the world, as the most powerful human, a mighty immortal, a legendary god.

x-X-x

He climbed out of the pit, breathing heavily. He knew the restriction to taijutsu would make the fight harder, but he didn't expect it to be this drastic, though he'd never admit it out loud, he almost died. He also didn't expect the pit to affect his sword, but that was proven when the blades broke on each other.

"Congratulations, Sasuke… you killed him, you are now the last Uchiha, how does that feel?" Vox asked.

"It doesn't," Itachi said turning to look at Vox.

There was a long silence before one of the cloaked beings spoke, "What the hell do we do now? You got us hired, what's the job?" he asked.

"I believe I already explained that, at least, enough for you," Vox said staring into the eyes of the one who spoke, "Wrok will show you all to your rooms, it's late in the night and I'm sure you're tired from the awakening," Vox said waving an arm towards his left where Wrok stood. "Once that is done he will take Leader here to my office, where we can discuss things in greater detail, Orochimaru, if you would follow me there now, I'll show you my technique," Vox said his eyes scanning the room as he spoke.

It took a moment for anything to happen, and when it did it was Zool leaving the room. That seemed to work as a silent signal; after he was gone Wrok walked over to the door and waited until all Akatsuki was with him before leaving. Only Vox, Orochimaru, Vin and Tusk were left in the room.

"Vin, Tusk, clean up the mess down there. Take the shard of the blades to Itachi, he might have use for them, any other items of interest are to be brought to me," Vox said before turning and leaving, Orochimaru on his heels.

The two walked through dimly lit tunnels, passing the occasional wooden door. Finally, after descending several levels they finally reached a pair of wooden doors. Vox entered and Orochimaru followed, Vox closing and locking the door behind him. Orochimaru watched him lock the door with a smirk.

"Keeping these techniques a deep secret?" Orochimaru asked still smirking.

"Yes, only me and my Master know them. It is safe to show you this one, because you will never be able to use it, it takes someone to actually show you how," Vox said walking around Orochimaru to stand in the center of the room.

As Vox spoke Orochimaru looked around, an old wooden desk at the far wall, the bookcases nearly overflowing with texts lining both side walls. Only the wall with the door on it was bare and bookcase free. "I'm rather the quick learner, I could get it just from watching you do it once," Orochimaru said smirking, turning to face Vox, his back to the door.

"I'd be surprised if you did, and I know you're not as fast a learner as you boast," Vox said emotionlessly, his eyes locked on Orochimaru.

"Why do you say that? Why do you think my claims are unfounded?" Orochimaru asked, anger flowing into him.

"I'll tell you in a moment, but first I want to ask you a favor, when you leave, can you tell my bastard of a brother I said hello," Vox asked, the fingertips of his left hand were glowing blue.

"Where is he?" Orochimaru asked, his anger was still rising, but until he saw this technique, he would at least act civil.

"Hell," was all Vox said before whipping his left arm up, a blue pillar of light flying towards Orochimaru, he didn't even have time to scream.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Wrok entered with the Akatsuki leader behind him. When they entered they both noticed the large black burn mark on the bare stone wall to the right of the door. The mark was oblong and the center of it was hollow, unburned. The unburned part wasn't oblong in shape, but rather human, steam was still rising from it.

"Orochimaru?" Wrok asked pointing at the burn mark.

"Yes, adds quite the nice decoration to the room," Vox said walking around his desk to sit. "You may go Wrok," he said and Wrok left, when the door shut Vox turned his head to the Akatsuki leader, "Pein, please, sit, we have much to discuss," Vox said gesturing to one of the three chairs on the other side of his desk.

Pein didn't move, "you know my name," he said, his voice emotionless, his eyes burrowing into Vox.

"Yes, and a part of what you can do. I know it took all full members of my Alliance as well as a few dozen non members, most of which died, before you were immobilized enough for Roken to explode your heart. As for moves, anything you used against my Alliance, and a few other trick you have, nothing near all of it though. It's the same for your female friend, Konan, the green Zetsu too. I only know names and the smallest fraction of abilities, as for the other seven members, I know rather a lot about them, I think," Vox said leaning back.

"You weren't honest with us in the other room," Pein said walking closer to Vox, but still not taking a seat.

"No, I wasn't. I wouldn't call it a lie, but it was far from a half-truth even. I will disclose greater detail to you, making you the third to know the whole scope of things, the others being myself and Master Zool. But I will only tell you if I have you unrelinquished aid," Vox said leaning forward.

There were a few minutes of silence between the two, neither speaking nor moving, then, finally, Pein sat down in one of the chairs, "what is it we're doing?" he asked, Vox let out a quick laugh before leaning forward.

x-X-x

Naruto stood in a large open area, the floor black as night, the sky brightly lit. Across form him were three beings, two men and one woman, all three in standard ninja garb. The center man had a large sword on his shoulder, his hair was black, and eyes blue. The left hand man had a katana and green eyes, his head shaved. The woman had red hair and brown eyes, a kunai in each hand.

All on some silent signal they all charged forward, but stopped suddenly when a burst of bright blue light broke from the sky. All four stopped charging and watched as a single figure fell from the light.

Naruto sighed, "Sorry guys, we'll spar tomorrow, I guess I have work today," he said waving the three off. Each returned it before they vanished in bursts of blue smoke. Naruto walked towards the figure but stopped as soon as he saw who it was, "Sasuke?" he asked slowly.

Sasuke got to his feet, hiding the pain his rough landing delivered, and looked dead into Naruto's eyes, "I lost then," he said coldly.

"Yeah, you died, welcome to the afterlife," Naruto said hesitantly.

"Is this hell?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh, oh, no, hell is Shinigami's land, this is the realm of another god," Naruto said looking around slightly, "Who'd you loose to?" he asked looking back at Sasuke.

"Itachi. Someone brought him and the rest of Akatsuki back," Sasuke said walking away from Naruto.

Naruto held back his outburst, thinking it was Chaos' doing. He moved to walk beside Sasuke, "where do you want to go?" he asked when he reached his one time friend.

"Anywhere but here. Unless this place is big enough to avoid you," Sasuke said still walking.

Naruto stopped and grabbed Sasuke's arm, spinning him around so they were face to face, "What the hell's your problem? You were like a brother to me once, and I heard you admitted to me being your best friend. What the hell happened to you, you attacked Sakura, Ivike, all to get at me. Why?" Naruto demanded.

"You killed her, my last chance to revive my clan. It was all I cared about, and she was the only one left who would be willing to help," Sasuke said.

"Lerah? That was all because of Lerah?" Naruto demanded, his grip not loosening.

"In part, but only because she was part of my goal," Sasuke said.

Naruto was silent a moment before letting Sasuke go, "I could've sent you anywhere you know, anywhere but back to life. But if all that matter to you is you clan, I'll send you to see them," Naruto said dejectedly.

"How could you send me anywhere?" Sasuke asked.

"The god the rules here, he does anything I want," Naruto said looking around again.

"Pathetic, a god doing a dead person's will," Sasuke said just as emotionlessly as he had been since his arrival.

"I'd think him the most powerful, if for no other reason, because he was once human, and the other gods got together and chose him to be the fifth god," Naruto said looking back at Sasuke, a somber look on his face.

Sasuke just scoffed, "you said you'd take me to my clan," he said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, they're all there; they got their own little corner of the realm. Except for you, only three aren't there, Itachi, because you said he's alive again, your mother, and Obito, he was Kakashi's teammate," Naruto said.

"Why aren't mother or Obito there?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're not Uchiha enough I guess. I can let you seen them a few minutes, they're not anywhere near the others, so it'd be a last goodbye," Naruto said extending his right hand to Sasuke.

"No, if my clan shunned them, then I don't want to see them," Sasuke said and Naruto lowered his arm.

"Fine, go be with your perfect clan. Tell Shinigami hi for me," Naruto said before snapping his fingers and Sasuke vanished in a dark red smoke, his eyes widening just before he was gone.

Naruto sighed before falling to sit on the ground leaning back on his right arm. Countless thoughts were flowing through his head, the last resting with Itachi, and with an angered look on his face he vanished in a white smoke; Chaos was going to have a lot to answer for.

x-X-x

Sakura walked into her office, Tsunade and Jiraiya were waiting for her. Silence filled the room until Sakura was seated at her desk, at which point Tsunade spoke.

"I heard you slipped off the monument today," Tsunade said looking into Sakura's eyes, Sakura returned the gaze but said nothing, "I'm glad you were able to catch yourself on the wet rocks. But I think this is a sign that you should let it go, it's been four years-"

"What? So after four years I should forget about him? I should stop missing him, I should stop loving him?" Sakura demanded.

"No! I never said that, and I never will!" Tsunade shouted, almost rising from her seat, "you should never forget him, never stop missing him, never stop loving him. But you should stop ignoring you duties everyday for this silly fancy you have," Tsunade said, he tone changing to a motherly one.

"Ignoring my duties?" Sakura repeated, her temper rising.

"Yes, Jiraiya was here before sunset, we both were, and we had to wait while you sat on the rock," Tsunade said gesturing out the window behind Sakura.

There was silence for a long while, Jiraiya not wanting to say anything until the topic had been safely changed, Tsunade hell bent on getting a response form Sakura, and Sakura thinking of what that response would be.

Finally she spoke, "maybe you're right, either way, I'm going to stop going up there everyday," Sakura said calmly, Tsunade smiled weakly and let out a sigh of relief, "but not for the reason you said… well, not because you said them at least," Sakura said, her voice getting quieter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsunade asked leaning forward, a vain bulging on her forehead.

"I didn't catch myself, Naruto caught me. And he told me the same thing, to stop ignoring my village just to be with him… he said he was always watching me," Sakura said, her eyes on her desk, both hands on her necklace.

"That kid'll never stop amazing me," Jiraiya said grinning.

His words broke Sakura from her thoughts, "what's your report?" she asked, her official voice returning to her, "the messenger said something about Akatsuki, they can't be back, can they?" Sakura asked.

"They can, Naruto came back remember?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, but that was within a year, it's been almost ten since they died," Sakura said leaning forward.

"There were more than one jutsu to revive on that scroll, and we have confirmation that at one point the Alliance had the scroll," Tsunade said wit ha sigh.

"But they're all gone, even they're army, we took them out remember?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but I believe we missed one, or more. I don't think the Akatsuki are back yet, the exact words I got were 'nine tenths of Akatsuki lies in master Vox's hands.' And I have no reason not to believe the words," Jiraiya said.

"Vox? But, Edge, Sin and Wiseman killed him, Naruto too," Sakura said.

"Here's the fun part. They didn't," Tsunade said somberly, "the one they killed was Mulow, and the one we thought was Mulow was some insane non member."

"What? You mean all this time, Vox was out there pulling the strings?" Sakura asked.

"It seems so. Link knew of the switch, but she thought Vox was in the main base, that's why she never said anything. She thought it was over too," Jiraiya said exasperated. "She could i-d him for us, but it'd be too dangerous."

"Yeah, she's not a ninja anymore… I wouldn't want to ask her something like that," Sakura said resting her chin on her folded hands. "Nine tenths… but we have records of eleven past members of Akatsuki," Sakura said looking at Jiraiya confused.

"Right, and we don't know which will be left off, what they plan to do once alive again, or if they know about Naruto," Jiraiya said.

"I'm sure they know about Naruto, they were all dead, he's a god," Tsunade said looking at Jiraiya.

"No, Naruto didn't remember the god he was with when he came back, only bits and pieces of the place and what he did," Sakura said, her eyes on her desk again, deep in thought.

"What do we do? I don't think we'll be able to stop Akatsuki coming back, we found out to late," Jiraiya said.

"Yes, it is to late for that… send messages to Shikamaru, Sage, and Strag, I want them to start working on ideas for how to handle an invasion or scout mission to get more information. Tell them as much as they need to know, but nothing more. I'll want to see them tomorrow to hear what they have by then," Sakura said still looking at her desk.

Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded in unison before both left the office to complete the task before them. Once they were gone Sakura leaned back in her chair, one hand found its way to her necklace again, 'I wonder if you know how hard Hokage is? Or if you ever cared. I guess it doesn't matter now, you're a god, you're far beyond Hokage, or any kage," Sakura thought before leaning forward and starting back on her paperwork.


	2. Workings of a God

**Chapter 2: Workings of a God**

Naruto found himself doing something he seemed to be doing far too much since becoming a god. He was standing with his head bend down, left hand on his forehead, deep in thought. He was trying to remember things form almost ten years ago.

In front of him, sitting in his chair, was Chaos. Chaos was leaning forward, his elbows on his arm rests, his hands joined between them and his chin resting on his hands. Elvo was also there pacing back and forth between Chaos and Naruto.

"So it wasn't you that brought them back?" Naruto finally asked.

"No, we've been over this," Chaos said not moving.

"He can plan all he wants but he can't act for three generations," Elvo said stopping and turning to face Naruto.

"Three generations?" Naruto asked looking at Elvo, "that's only like forty years at minimum, and knowing him," he pointed at Chaos," he probably go sooner than that."

"True, but when we speak of generations, we count one generation as 50 years, so he cant act for 150 years," Elvo said.

"142," Chaos corrected.

"How do we know it wasn't Shinigami?" Naruto asked looking at Chaos.

"He wants more people in hell. Akatsuki were all in hell, he wouldn't let them out," Chaos said.

"You're focusing on the wrong parts Naruto, we know how they got back, we need to know why," Elvo said.

"What? How'd hey get back?" Naruto demanded taking a few steps towards Elvo.

"The same way you did. Well, the same source at least. That scroll that brought you back changed hands a lot. It's destroyed now, as are all its copies. But whoever did this got grandfathered in," Elvo said turning and starting to pace again.

"We gotta take them out," Naruto said following behind Elvo.

"No we don't, that's the job of the living, we have no reason to deal with Akatsuki. If we act, it will be on other parts of what seems to be going on," Elvo said looking at Naruto.

Naruto humphed and walked away form the other two, his back to them. He shut his eyes and held out his right hand, a transparent red ball started spinning in it. The ball soon solidified and took the shape of a scroll. The scroll unwound and writing started appearing on it in black ink. The writing abruptly stopped and the scroll wound back up, a seal appearing on it and Naruto closed his fist around it and opened his eyes.

"What's that?" Elvo asked pointing at the scroll.

Naruto turned and looked at the scroll, "no idea," he said holding his left hand even with his right, a transparent blue form moved from the scroll into his other hand where it formed an identical scroll. "But I have two to find out," he said pocketing the one in his right hand and vanishing in a white smoke.

"Any idea what that was?" Elvo asked.

"He made a scroll containing information he didn't know. There's no way to know what the topic of it aside form the obvious," Chaos said.

"I know that, I was asking what you thought it was about," Elvo said.

"Perhaps he couldn't remember his time dead and wished to read of it. But I'm not worried about what he wrote," Chaos said leaning back, "I'm wondering why he needed two copies of it."

Elvo's head snapped to Chaos. "What are you saying?" he demanded.

"If it was information he wished to know, he would only need one. But to have a copy, with an unbroken seal. He's planning something with that second scroll," Chaos said dropping his arms to rest on the armrests.

"We can worry about that later. We have a bigger problem to deal with and you know it," Elvo said.

"Yes. He's resurfaced hasn't He? Noting else would bring you here so civilly," Chaos said smoothly.

"Yes He has. And I think He's the one who brought Akatsuki back," Elvo said giving Chaos a piercing stare.

"We can't act you know. None of us can, and it'd be a bad idea to let Naruto know of it," Chaos said.

"I know we can't act but we can send one in our stead," Elvo said sighing.

"None we can send are any match for Him. Our only option is to watch and hope the mortals take him out," Chaos said leaning forward.

"No, we have one other option. And I only need one other god to agree to it before action," Elvo said looking straight into Chaos' eyes, it was apparent that whatever he was talking about, he didn't want to do.

"You want to send one of the damned?" Chaos asked rising to his feet. "There are few there that we can grant this to whom won't over step their bounds. An all of them are far below what we need," Chaos said folding his arms.

"No, there's one. Crow," Elvo said the word as though it tasted bad.

"Crow?" Chaos asked then paused for a moment, "Oh, you mean Bird," he said.

"Bird? Who the hell is Bird?" Elvo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bird is the name me and Shinigami decided to give him. When we caught the bastard each of us asked his name. He obviously gave you Crow; he gave me Hawk and Kami Eagle. All birds," Chaos lowered his arms to his sides. "I won't agree to sending him back out. It took too much to catch him, we have no way to be sure he'll listen."

"Actually, we do," Elvo said grinning and tossing a scroll to Chaos.

Chaos caught the scroll and opened it, reading the few words written there. "smart," he said rolling it back up," fine, you have the agrence of one god," he said tossing the scroll back to Elvo.

"Good, I'll let him know now then," Elvo said turning to walk away.

"Any luck on finding their father?" Chaos asked as he sat back down.

"No, from the omnipotent view it could still be any of the three," Elvo said glancing back at Chaos.

"Have you stopped your investigation into the matter?" Chaos asked.

Temporarily. Whenever there isn't something else on my plate I…" Elvo stopped and looked around, "you feel that?" he asked looking back at Chaos.

"Yes, it seems whatever he was planning he's doing," Chaos said, one of his mirrors appearing before him. "Kami has acted through messengers, they don't seem to be doing the job," he said leaning forward.

"I'm on it," Elvo said vanishing in white smoke.

x-X-x

Naruto was back in his own realm sitting on the ground. The scroll held in his right hand. He broke the seal and opened it, reading what it had to say.

"Holy hell," Naruto shouted standing up and dropping the scroll. His eyes were wide and he was looking at his hands, "it worked… I, I didn't think it would… but it did," he said looking back and forth between his hands and the scroll.

After a few moments he sat back down and took the scroll again, this time reading through what it had to say, his eyes getting wider and wider as he read. After a bit he seemed to be satisfied with what he had and stood up, rolling up the scroll and pocketing it.

Naruto took out the other scroll and looked at it, "it'll work then," he said grinning, "all I gotta do is not get caught," he added before vanishing in white smoke.

x-X-x

It was early morning and Sakura was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, she was still waiting for Shikamaru, Strag and Sage to come and see her. There was a loud poofing sound and Sakura's head snapped up expecting to see any of the three she was waiting on, but none were there. Instead it was Naruto standing just inside her office door. Sakura's jaw dropped when she saw him, lost for words.

Naruto took one step towards her when there was another loud poofing noise and in a puff of blue smoke a man in white robe was standing on Sakura's desk, sword in hand. Sakura's eyes widened and she shot to her feet with the arrival of the man.

As soon as he arrived the man ran at Naruto and stabbed him through the right shoulder. Naruto voiced his pain and jerked back form the hit. He then clenched his teeth and forced himself forward another step, the feet of the man stabbing him sliding backwards. Naruto made two steps this way before a second man appeared and stabbed him through the left shoulder. The second hit stopped his progress a moment but his grip on the scroll tightened and he forced forward another step, he was halfway to Sakura's desk.

Naruto was only a few steps away when Elvo appeared standing on Sakura's desk. Elvo jumped down and ran a sword through Naruto's chest, pushing him back with the two men. "He cannot deliver the scroll," Elvo bellowed to the two and Naruto managed another step forward, blood trailing from the wound Elvo had given him, though nothing came from the other two.

"You can't interfere kid!" Elvo shouted looking Naruto in the face.

Naruto's forward progression had stopped; he was feet form Sakura's desk. Elvo and the two men started pushing back more and Naruto's feet started sliding backwards. A slight smile appeared at the corner of Naruto pained face. He started leaning forward forcing his three opponents to push against him harder. Elvo raised an eyebrow at Naruto before the boy acted.

Naruto stopped pushing against the three and was forced down onto his back. Both men weren't expecting the sudden lack of resistance and tumbled over Naruto. Elvo saw something coming and let go of his sword so that now all three swords were still in his chest and Elvo stood in his way. Naruto started to his feet, when he was halfway up he kicked out at Elvo causing his left knee to buckle.

Naruto took his chance and started past Elvo towards Sakura's desk. He didn't make it very far as Elvo grabbed his right ankle causing Naruto to fall forward. Naruto caught himself on his left hand, the scroll still held tightly in his right. Naruto looked back at Elvo and past him at the two men who were still getting to their feet.

Naruto planted his left foot on the ground and pulled in his right leg, dragging Elvo towards him before lunging out and slamming the scroll on the top of Sakura's desk. His job done Naruto vanished in a white smoke, the three swords clanking to the ground. Elvo cursed as he got up and grabbed the two clean swords. He tossed them to the two men whom vanished in blue smoke once they caught the blades.

Elvo grabbed the bloody blade and looked at Sakura who was standing behind her desk, eyes wide open and mouth slightly open, as she had been since the first man arrived, "We were never here," he said before vanishing in white smoke.

Almost the instant Elvo was gone the office doors burst open and Sage and Strag hurried in," where are they?" Strag demanded.

The doors banging shook Sakura from her stooper, "where are who?" she asked sitting down slowly.

Strag was about to answer but saw Shikamaru walk up behind him, a confused look on his face, "Elvo and his one time student," Strag said after a moments pause.

It took Sakura a second to realize that Elvo's one time student was Naruto. "They're not here, why would they be?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Right… never mind then. You wanted to see us," Strag said with a sigh as Sage closed the office doors.

"Yes, did you have enough time to come up with any plans?" Sakura asked leaning back.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to answer when the door burst open again "Hokage-sama, come quick!" the chuunin said as the door banged against the wall.

x-X-x

Naruto was on his hands and knees in his realm, breathing hard. He slowly forced himself to his feet and one he was standing Elvo appeared before him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Elvo demanded.

"I was trying to help. Give them a fighting chance," Naruto said angered.

"Well you did, you package got delivered," Elvo said flinging his sword into the ground. "Naruto, you can't interfere, your not human anymore, you have to leave these matter to them alone," Elvo said exasperated.

"It is now, you took the scroll," Naruto huffed.

"Don't you know?" Elvo asked and Naruto looked back confused, "you formally delivered something to a mortal. And for the Hokage, if it's on her desk, it's received. I, nor any of the other gods can take it. Its human property now," Elvo said.

Naruto grinned, "Really? I was hoping she'd grab it before you could and you'd let her keep it. But she wasn't moving so…" Naruto sad looking at the ground.

"Why'd you vanished once you placed it then?" Elvo asked.

"I couldn't stay any longer, I had three swords in me, one of which was a god's sword," Naruto said looking at the sword Elvo had brought with him.

"Well, you shouldn't interfere in human matters," Elvo repeated.

"What am I supposed to do? Sit and watch as my home gets destroyed? It was an act of a god that let them come back, you could call it doing my job to even it out," Naruto protested.

"First, it's not your home anymore, this is. Second it was the same act of god that brought you and the terrors back. And third, you're worrying about the wrong thing. We've got a bigger problem, and I was going to handle it, the right way," Elvo added looking intently at Naruto, "when I had to stop you. You see, when a problem happens in the mortal realm that we have to fix we send one of the dead to handle it," Elvo said.

"Yeah I know, two gods agree and the dead becomes the living to sort stuff out. You told me that when I first got the job," Naruto said annoyed.

"Right," Elvo said nodding, "then I'll get back to work," he said vanishing in white smoke.

x-X-x

Sakura shot to her feet, "what is it?" she demanded.

"Uh, you have to see it, it's at the gates," he said, there was something wrong, he was nervous about something.

"Right," she said starting around her desk, she saw the scroll Naruto dropped off and quickly put it in one of the drawers," you two wait here, Sage-sama, if you would accompany me," Sakura said as she followed the chuunin out of her office, Sage right behind her.

"Any reason you wanted me to come?" Sage whispered to Sakura.

"He hasn't been seen in the past four years, bur he could still come back, this is how he got Nomad-sama," Sakura responded just as quietly.

Sage nodded, "A second pair of hands is always helpful, especially when that pair had done the job before," he whispered back.

The three reached the main gate where a small group of ninja were gathered. "What's the situation?" Sakura asked walking up to them.

"It just appeared out of nowhere. We have a few scouts looking in the area for anyone who might've dropped it off," one ninja said walking towards Sakura.

"And what did they drop off?" Sakura asked giving the ninja a questioning glare.

"Uh... well… you see..." the ninja was afraid of something, and Sakura couldn't think of what it was.

She walked past him to see two medic ninja lift a body onto a stretcher. Without thinking Sakura ran to the body, but froze when she got a good look at it, "Sasuke," she whispered.

"He was dead when he was dropped off. He's been dead for hours," one medic said as they lifted the stretcher and started for the hospital.

Sakura spun around to the ninja she was just talking to, "you said you send out scouts?" she asked and the ninja nodded, "Call them back, now. Whoever did this wants to remain hidden and not take the bounty on his head, that means he's just as dangerous to us," Sakura said before heading back to her office with Sage beside her.

"Quite the eventful few days. First you see Naruto, twice actually, and now your other teammate," Sage said calmly.

"I only saw Naruto once, and it was last night," Sakura said in a tone that said the discussion was over.

x-X-x

Elvo appeared in a dark red realm. Before him were giant golden gates and a long wall going off into the distance, behind him was the edge of the realm. Elvo sighed and walked towards the gate. Two figures in black cloaks stood at either side of the gates, one of these four walked towards Elvo as he approached.

"I'm sorry sir, no god is allowed in a realm of the dead without the prior knowledge of the presiding god," the figure said.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that, as well as the fact the Shinigami has no prior knowledge of me being here. So open the gate," Elvo said calmly.

"I'm sorry sir, but you just admitted to knowing why I can_not_ open the gate," the figure said unmoving.

"Listen little fella, if I wanted to I could incinerate you with a touch. The reason I haven't yet is to keep this process clean. You see, I have clearance to release one of your prisoners, two gods agree, and right now you are _all_ that stands between me and completing my job. So move and open the gates," Elvo sad with a wicked grin.

The figure was silent a moment, perhaps considering his options. Stay, and be killed by Elvo, or move and be killed by Shinigami. There was only once way he had a chance to survive, "may I see the clearance?" he asked.

Elvo sighed and pulled out a scroll with a black bar and a white bar going across the seal. "Me and Chaos. Now move," he said holding up the scroll.

The figure nodded and stepped aside, signaling for the other three to open the gates. Elvo walked in and heard the gates close behind him. he didn't know where his target was, they were moved around while tortured. But he knew where he'd be when his torture was over and that's where Elvo headed.

Elvo walked past countless souls moaning and screaming in their anguish. He also passed several chained to walls, how they were kept when not tortured. Elvo kept walking, deeper and deeper into the depths of hell. There were three places in this realm furthest from the gates of hell. One was where Shinigami stayed. The second is the most recent, the Uchiha district. The last is the oldest; the place for what Shinigami likes to call the unaccessibles.

To Elvo's knowledge there were only ever five to be held in that place. Two were recently given life again and one was his target. If things worked out as planned when all this was done there'd be six there. Elvo stopped at two large black gates. Beyond them was his destination. But he needed Shinigami's permission to get past or wait for them to open as an unaccessible was transported in or out.

Elvo sighed, "better go see Shinigami," he muttered to himself turning around. As he did the gates began opening stopping Elvo in his tracks. He turned to see two cloaked figures half carrying half dragging a man past the gates. Elvo allowed himself a quick laugh as he ran in after them.

Elvo stood to the side and waited for them to leave again before continuing in, first he wanted to see who was brought in. he could tell be the state of the clothing he wasn't coming for torture, he was a new face, a new unaccessible. He had to hold in the laugh that threatened to escape when he saw who it was, "Orochimaru, you were just brought back, how'd you die again?" Elvo asked taking a step towards the new prisoner.

"Vox… he did a powerful jutsu without hand signs…" Orochimaru said slowly looking at the ground.

Elvo shook his head and walked away, he still had someone to see. At the farthest back wall, past the other three occupants of the area and the spaces to put any future occupants was the one Elvo sought out. he was chained to the wall at the wrists and ankles like everyone else, but unlike any of the others he had one at his neck also. Another addition that only he had, was that all the others had slack on their chains, they could stand and reached the ground, this one was held tight against the wall.

He wore tattered dark pants and nothing else. his chest and arms were muscular and covered in cuts and burse, as well as other signs of torture. His head was down slightly, not to his chest because of the shackle around his neck, but down enough for his face to be hidden behind his long matted black hair.

"Crow, or is it Eagle? Which name would you like to go by at the moment?" Elvo asked looking at the man.

There was a moment of silence before the man raised his head and looked at Elvo with his deep blue eyes, a twisted grin on his face, hell was far from breaking him. "Come for more question about my father? I won't tell you who he is, I enjoy watching you struggle," the man said in a gruff voice, it was obvious he wasn't using it often, not even to scream.

"This has nothing to do with your father. But before we get into that I'd like to know you name, your real name," Elvo said folding his arms across his chest.

"Raven, I'll go with Raven for now. I think learning my real name could aid you in finding my father," the man said smiling.

"Fine, Raven. As I said this has nothing to do with your father, it's your brother I'm here about," Elvo said.

"Finally caught the bastard? Where is he?" Raven asked, his eyes looking around but his head unmoving.

"No, but we found him. you know as well as me that we can't go and get him, and any we send will be annihilated. Everyone except you that is," Elvo said after a pause.

"Me? You're sending me back? What's the catch?" Raven asked, his smile had vanished replaced by curiosity.

"Only that it's temporary. But if you do it right you can earn leniency here. And the chance to kill your brother would probably be a nice perk," Elvo said.

"Yeah, but all the restrictions you gotta run through with me, plus my current place… why not chose my lovely sister?" Raven asked.

"Sister? Elvo yelled, "You never mentioned a sister before! Why the hell didn't you mention your sister before?" Elvo yelled grabbing Raven by the throat.

"You never asked," Raven said grinning, "but I can understand why not to send her, she never manifested. Hence her being in another realm," he added calmly, the shacked on his neck prevented Elvo from actually choking him and they both knew it.

"She's dead then? Never manifested you said?" Elvo asked stepping away from Raven.

"Yeah, but I know you'll check into that anyway. But what was that perk you mentioned again?" Raven asked mockingly.

"Leniency in hell," Elvo said annoyed.

"Ha, that don't interest me. They've gone to extremes with me that they never thought necessary and I've yet to break," Raven said with pride.

"I've noticed. Well, if you'd rather stay here and never go back to the mortal realm, never get the chance to kill your brother…" Elvo said turning around.

"That's the one, killing that bastard brother of mine. Yeah…" Raven grinned widely, "you got yourself a messenger," he said.

"I prefer the term advocate, less direct implications," Elvo said turning back to Raven and folding his arms.

"Yeah yeah, just get me outta here so we can go over the rules I got," Raven said edgily.

Elvo smirked, "I thought you had yet to be broken," he mocked as he walked up to Raven.

"I have, but now I'm anxious to go back, to feel again," Raven said.

"And you don't feel here? This pain and torture, you feel none of it?" Elvo asked releasing the shackles on Raven's arms and neck.

"That's why they have yet to break me," Raven said smiling as his legs were freed and he fell to the ground. "So which god agreed with you on this? I know it wasn't Shinigami, he woulda sent guards," Raven said as he followed Elvo back towards the black gates.

"Chaos. He saw the plans and agreed almost at once," Elvo said.

"Hey, you!" a voice called out form one of the walls. Both Raven and Elvo turned to see Orochimaru looking intently at them. "You... you said something about brother, your brother," he said with a weak grin.

"Yeah, I'm going back to kill my brother," Raven said evenly.

"He…he, is he…" Orochimaru trailed off.

"You've met his brother. We know he was the one who brought you back," Elvo said and Orochimaru's head snapped to him.

"It is!" Orochimaru said with glee before he started laughing.

"What the hell are you on about?" Raven demanded irritated.

"He, Vox, he killed me, only minutes after bringing me back. He said for me to give his brother a message. That's you isn't it? He said hello," Orochimaru said grinning wildly, it seems just being back in hell has broken him again.

"My brother's name isn't Vox," Raven said.

"You don't use yours, why would he use his," Elvo asked.

There was silence for a moment before Raven cursed, "That bastard, he took that from me," he said starting back towards the black gates.

"Took what?" Elvo asked as Raven passed him.

"Knowing the name of something implies power over it," Raven said over his shoulder.

Elvo paused a moment "Son of a bitch," he muttered before following after Raven.

x-X-x

AN: hope you liked it, can't really tell with no reviews, but I hope so.


	3. Pieces are Set

**Chapter 3: Pieces are Set**

Naruto was in a light blue realm. It was nearly identical to the red one Elvo had just been to, only the color seemed to be different. Naruto walked up to the golden gates, he'd never been past them before, but he knew that what lay behind then would be another difference from Hell. Two cloaked figures stood on either side of the gates, one now approached Naruto as he waked towards to gates.

"I'm sorry Sir, but as I've told you on your last few visits, you must have Kami-sama's permission to enter here," the figure said standing before Naruto.

"I know. I want to go in and ask him for that permission. How else do I get it?" Naruto asked slightly agitated, it had been a long day.

"We will issue your request to him, he shall respond by tomorrow," the figure said signaling one of the others who walked through the bars in the gates and into Heaven.

"Let me in," Naruto said forcefully.

"You do not have permission," the figure responded calmly.

"Damn permission!" Naruto yelled, "I'm a god! Do you think you can stop me?" Naruto demanded.

"You'll never get in if you attack me," the figure said, and though its voice was calm, it stepped back nonetheless.

Naruto gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to yell something but was cut off by the sound of his name.

"Naruto! Stop this now!" came the commanding voice and Naruto turned to see Kami walking towards him from where the second figure had vanished in the gates.

"Why don't you let me in?" Naruto asked, his anger still apparent.

"Any god always needs the permission of the presiding god to enter any realm of the dead. I must ask Shinigami to enter Hell, do not thinking against you solely," Kami said in a soothing tone.

"You've never let me in though," Naruto said calming down; Kami had the odd effect on him.

"For a simple reason, you never told me why, save once, and the desire to 'just look around and see if I know anyone' isn't enough to get access," Kami said simply.

"You said if I got the Hokage's from Shinigami and got them to their proper place you'd let me in," Naruto said gritting his teeth again.

"Yes, but you will never get in with such a poor reason. I'm sorry, but things don't work that way," Kami said.

"My parents. I know they're in there. Both of them. I've only met my father twice, and one doesn't count because only the five of us remember. But my mother, I never met her, I don't even know what she looks like… I don't even know her name…" Naruto's voice got weaker as he spoke before trailing off, his eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry Naruto. If you came at any other time that would be reason enough. But at the moment, I cannot let you see your parents," Kami said solemnly.

"Why?" Naruto asked almost pleading.

"You know of what goes on in the mortal realm now. Your parents know things about it. Things I don't want you giving to the mortals. Until things are resolved, I can not, will not, allow you to see them," Kami said.

"They, they know stuff? Why don't you tell Elvo! He's sending someone down to help," Naruto said pointing behind him but still facing forward.

"Raven knows all that he needs too. He's our enemy's brother," Kami said calmly.

Naruto was silent for a while before he finally spoke again. "You come with then, make sure I don't hear anything you don't want me to," Naruto said looking hopefully at Kami.

"No. I have other things to attend to," Kami said sternly.

"Let me in," Naruto protested taking a step forward, his dilemma had brought forth a new determination.

In a flash of light Kami had summoned his blade. Naruto knew it on sight; he had seen it several times in the hands of Elvo. Devine Influence, its presence stopped Naruto in his tracks.

"I'm sure Elvo told you of the capabilities of this blade, and that only I can bring them out. I do not wish to do it, but if my hand is forced, I will," Kami said calmly.

Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes widened by the sudden appearance of the blade. "Yeah, it could cut mine in two like butter," Naruto said slowly.

Kami mealy nodded, "Leave Naruto. You will never enter this realm if you challenge me," Kami said in his commanding voice.

There was a moment where it seemed Naruto might challenge that, but it was gone quickly and he vanished in white smoke. Kami sighed and sent his blade away before vanishing himself.

x-X-x

"So, what do you think?" Vox asked leaning back in his chair. He had just finished telling Pein his plan.

"You're going to need all the help you can get," Pein said smoothly.

"I think we have enough. What I need to know now is who your captain will be," Vox said easily.

"You never fully explained that part," Pein said staring into Vox's eyes.

"For the first part, they don't know anything above the others. But when we enter the second faze, we let thin in on it all. Each of us gets one, mine is Wrok. Master Zool wished to wait before choosing," Vox said lazily.

"Konan," was Pein's quick response.

Vox nodded, "I'll inform Master Zool that you know the full extent and who your captain is," Vox said standing up.

"Are you the leader, or is he?" Pein asked also standing.

"I am, but he was my sensei, old habits die hard," Vox said walking around his desk. He and Pein left the room together, as they did, Pein gave one last glance to the mark on the wall.

"Did you give him any warning?" Pein asked, his eyes on the mark Orochimaru left.

"No. I only asked him to give my brother a message," Vox said following Pein's gaze.

"Where is your brother?" Pein asked.

"Hell," Vox said before leaving, Pein close behind.

x-X-x

"Not anymore," Chaos said calmly. He hand one of his mirrors up as an overhead view of Vox's study. He had listened in to the entire plan, and decided to obtain from telling the others. It might work out better for him in the long run.

"What's not anymore?" Kami asked walking up to Chaos.

"I was keeping an eye on our enemies, I missed anything of use, but there was an obscure reference to a brother. I was commenting on it," Chaos said easily.

"I see," Kami said slowly. "I'm sure you wondering why I'm here," he added after a moment.

"No, I'm rather sure it has something to do with our current problem, either one of them," Chaos said folding his arms and resting them on his chest as he leaned back.

"Either of them? I'm only aware of one problem at the moment," Kami said slightly confused.

"The one in the mortal realm, and our fifth god," Chaos said counting them off on two fingers.

"Ah, yes, I could agree with that. Especially since Naruto is why I'm here. Elvo is busy at the moment, and I'll be getting the agreement from both of you before going to Shinigami," Kami said folding his arms across his chest.

"You want to knock the kid back to mortal? You know we can't do that," Chaos said.

"Actually, we could, because he started as one, we just can't do it to each other," Kami said with a thought, "but that's not why I'm here. I want to make sure he can't go to the mortal realm when we don't want him to. But the only way to do that is to restrict all of us. A double check of sorts," Kami said.

"Go for it. The kid needs a leash," Chaos said nodding.

Kami returned it before vanishing in smoke. Once he was gone Chaos turned back to his mirror, but the room was empty now and Chaos let out a sigh.

x-X-x

A dark red light flashed in the sky, and from the point of its origin, Raven fell. He landed catlike on his feet, and quickly stood up and looked around. He was dressed the same as when Elvo took him from hell, but there were new marks on his body. A dark red tattoo around his right arm that looked like a thorn rope rapped around his bicep was the easiest noticed. He also had three thin black bars going around his neck as well as a black skull over his heart on his chest and a matching one on his back in white.

Raven looked himself over, an intrigued look on his face. "Looks like all the restrictions are in place. My fun'll be limited then," he said examining the tattoos he could see. "But I still got some of my old tricks," he said with a grin.

Raven cast his eyes around him, looking for any sign of civilization. Finding none, he headed in the direction he was facing, eventually, he'd find something, he always did, maybe he could find something out about his main objective. A grin reached his face just thinking about it.

Three days later Raven was leaving town, new cloths on his back, a new glint in his eye, and a new goal in mind. He wore black fighting pants, black sandals, and a dark blue cloth jacket. He had nothing under the jacket and wore it open on the front. His hands were bare, and his hair was cut sort but still had some length.

In a day's time nothing would be left of the village but damaged buildings and dead bodies, but they were all fine and alive now, no one could blame Raven, not even when it was his fault.

x-X-x

"Who do you suggest we send as a messenger?" Vox asked looking around; all of Akatsuki and his warriors were gathered together again.

"Sasori and Deidara," Pein said.

"The Hokage thinks Sasori dead; might we want to keep that surprise until later?" Tusk asked.

"The whole village thinks all of Akatsuki dead. We have to break the surprise at some time," Wrok said.

"Both of them? Do they work better in pairs or is it to lessen suspicion?" Vox asked ignoring Tusk and Wrok.

"For some the first, for the rest, the second," Pein said simply.

Vox nodded slightly, "send them out then, you know the order," Vox said before leaving, one or two members of Akatsuki scoffing or making a comment at his action.

Pein turned to them, his eyes finding their targets, "you're going to Konoha…" Pein started, giving the mission to his followers.

x-X-x

Sakura was sitting in her office alone. She had finished her meeting with Strag, Shikamaru and Sage hours ago, she had so many thoughts her head was starting to hurt. She jumped slightly as she remembered the scroll Naruto had given her in the early morning.

She took the scroll out and looked at it, it was still sealed and a single word was written on the seal, "Dusk." A knock on the door brought Sakura out of her musing and she called for whoever it was to come in. Tsunade and Shizune walked in.

"Tsunade-sensei. Shizune, what brings you here?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow as she set the scroll down.

"Just stopping by," Tsunade said nonchalantly as she plopped down into a chair, Shizune kept a steady gaze on Sakura as she sat down.

"You mean just stopping by to make sure I don't crack under pressure," Sakura said leaning back.

"No, just stopping by to make sure you're okay, especially concerning what was just delivered today," Tsunade said leaning forward, her gaze matching Shizune, Sakura just stared back.

"Sasuke? He betrayed us. I'll admit it hurts to know he's gone, but it's just as much a relief, knowing he's not still out there, biding his time," Sakura said simply.

"Sakura… what's that?" Shizune asked looking at Sakura's desk.

Sakura followed her gaze, which was leveled at the scroll. "A scroll," she answered with a shrug.

"We can see that, but it's not from the library, and it's still sealed. I've been Hokage remember? I know that's not a recon scroll or news from another kage," Tsunade said pointing at the scroll.

Sakura took the scroll in her hands, "I'm not sure what it is. It was dropped off earlier, I haven't opened it yet," Sakura said.

"Who dropped it off?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura paused a moment, remembering what Elvo had said, "a reliable source," she answered eventually.

"Ah, reliable. Naruto slip it into your pocket or give it to you directly?" Tsunade asked, a grin tugging at the edge of her lip.

Sakura's eyes shot wide and she waved he hands in front of her, "no, no, it wasn't Naruto," she protested nervously.

"Sakura, you already told us he was here last night, what's the point in denying he gave it to you?" Tsunade asked, she was now fully smiling.

Sakura paused, remembering that she had admitted that. It wouldn't be a full lie to say he gave it to her then… "He gave it to me, but I've been to busy to open it," she said slowly.

"Does the seal say anything?" Shizune asked eyeing the scroll.

"Yeah, "Dusk." Does that mean he wants to see me again at dusk, or that I should open it at dusk?" Sakura asked looking at Tsunade.

"If he wanted to see you at dusk he would have said it in the scroll," Tsunade said.

"And if he wanted you to open it at dusk he would've told you," Shizune added.

"He seemed to be in kind of a rush," Sakura said remembering Elvo and the two men fighting against him.

"Just open it. Naruto's not the type to give you something and tell you not to open it," Tsunade said eager to see what the scroll said.

Sakura sighed and nodded, taking the scroll in both hands. Slowly she broke the seal and opened the scroll slightly. Her eyes widened when she read the first few words and her jaw dropped when she opened it more to see the rest of what it said.

"What? What is it?" Tsunade asked standing up and leaning over the desk.

Sakura rolled the scroll back up and rose to her feet, "Shizune, I want this scroll copied and distributed to every elite and high level ninja we have, as well as a copy sent to our allied kages, I want the original brought back to me," Sakura said holding the scroll out for Shizune to take.

"What does it say?" Shizune asked standing up and taking the scroll.

"It lists the members of Akatsuki, who they are, where they're from, it gives a description on each one and lists all their abilities," Sakura said quickly, her heart was racing, this was amazing, they had information on their enemies before any conflict even began.

"WHAT?" Tsunade demanded.

"Yeah, and it has eleven names, Orochimaru's among them," Sakura said, her heart still racing.

"Damn snake," Tsunade said pounding Sakura's desk and sending a crack down the center of the wood.

"His name's crossed out though, I think the scroll keeps track of who's left," Sakura said with her eyes back on the scroll.

"I can see why you want the original back, I'll bring it to you as soon as the first copy is made," Shizune said before hurrying out of the room.

There was silence in the room for a while in which both women sat down and Sakura's heart slowed down. Finally the silence was broken, "quite the boyfriend you got there, breaking celestial laws to give you a helping hand," Tsunade said with a smile.

"What do you mean celestial laws?" Sakura asked curiously.

"If the gods were allowed to give us any aid, the world would be very different. He wasn't supposed to come here, but he still did," Tsunade said easily.

x-X-x

Hm, all their abilities. I wonder if this will work out better or worse for Vox, it could go either way," Chaos said watching his mirror, it was an overhead look at Sakura's office.

Chaos kept watching but the topic of discussion between the two women quickly changed to one Chaos had no interest in so he changed the image. Deidara and Sasori had just left Vox's cave and started for Konoha. Chaos sighed, nothing fun was happening.

"Anything important?" Elvo asked appearing in a puff of white smoke.

"No. I've found out what was in the scroll Naruto made. Information on Akatsuki, everything they can do, enough to take them down," Chaos said watching Elvo walk closer.

"Doesn't make what he did acceptable. Kami spoke with you right?" Elvo asked holding up a box like item.

"Installing already? You work fast," Chaos said leaning back.

"Has to be put in by a god not of that realm. Kami put mine in, I'm doing the rest. After you is Naruto and it's done," Elvo said kneeling down and installing the box at the side of Chaos' chair.

"Does he even know?" Chaos asked.

"No, but I'm prepared to tell him," Elvo said standing up and vanishing.

"Regretting Raven already I see," Chaos said turning back to the mirror.

Elvo appeared in Naruto's realm, another box in his hands and knelt down and started installing it.

"Elvo? What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked walking up to him.

"New restriction. It's on all of us so don't feel punished, though it is your fault," Elvo said finishing and standing, looking at Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked blatantly.

"In order to go to the mortal realm you must go to another god's realm and have them open your portal. You could open a portal to the mortal realm now, but not walk through it. All five of us have this," Elvo said pointing at the box.

"And if I destroy it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Try. Me and Kami made it. You won't be destroying it," Elvo said with a grin and vanished.

Naruto tried several times, but the box didn't even show tat he touched it, let alone attacked it. He was pissed now.

x-X-x

AN: first off thanks for all your reviews, as you fellow writers know reviews are a great motivation to keep writing.

As for the story, this should be the last set up chapter, the actually story will start next chapter.


	4. Clay and Puppets

AN: really sorry about the long delay but schools really bad. The time between updates may get longer, but they shouldn't get this bad again, unless I get another test…

Here's the chapter:

**Chapter 4: Clay and Puppets**

Sasori and Deidara were sitting in the trees outside Konoha watching what they could of the dusk time village over its great walls. Deidara was absently fingering the ring on his right index finger; it had been weird those two days without it after he was brought back.

"We will go in tomorrow morning, it will be easier in the daylight," Sasori sad looking for any intruders on their space.

"I still don't get why we have to do it this way. Go in and be sure to be noticed, but only by the elites, what the hell?" Deidara asked.

"The elites will wait until we leave their precious village before attacking, then we can take them all down easily," Sasori replied boredly.

"It'd be real easy if I just blow up the whole village, show them all my art, yeah," Deidara said watching the guards walk along the wall.

"We don't want to harm the village itself, or the non ninja of the village. And the low level ninja are no threat to us either," Sasori said finally looking at his partner.

"How many you think'll show up?" Deidara asked.

"No idea. Depends on who has missions," Sasori said looking back at the village.

x-X-x

Raven was sitting on the ground breathing heavily, he knew it'd hurt, and he was expecting it. But it wasn't the pain that was the cause of his hard breathing, it was the effort he had to put into the cut, he knew it wouldn't normally be that hard, it was Elvo's doing. And this, this slow healing, it was his fault too.

Lying on the ground beside Raven was his right arm, severed at the shoulder. The tattoo marks on it were glowing a bright white, and the wound at his shoulder wasn't bleeding at all, even though it was wide open.

"Probably take a week. Damn, he thought of everything," Raven said standing up.

He wrapped his shoulder in cloth he took from the last town he visited. Looking down at his severed arm Raven grinned before aiming his left hand at it and sending a ball of fire at it turning the arm to dust. Raven's grin widened as he walked away into the forest, "I'll pick up where I left off in a week, till then I'll have what fun I can."

x-X-x

Vox sat at his desk, arms folded at his chest, eyes unfocused, aimed at the door. Whether he was lost in thought or waiting for something couldn't be determined, though, it was probably a little of both as his doors soon opened and Zool walked in.

"Ah, Master Zool, please have a seat," Vox said, his eyes focusing on his master, his left arm gesturing to one of the two chairs opposite his desk.

Zool said nothing as he sat down, his covered face aimed directly at Vox, as if waiting for the invitation to speak.

"So, what is it you have for me, decided on your captain?" Vox asked lazily, Zool shook his head slightly in response.

"Have our feared enemies risen against us?" Vox asked leaning forward slightly, but again, Zool only slightly shook his head.

"What is it then?" Vox asked intently. Zool leaned forward slightly, extending his left arm closed in a fist over Vox's desk. Vox raised an eyebrow in confusion but the other soon joined it in surprise as Zool opened his fist and two small objects fell and clanked as they hit the desktop.

x-X-x

"Someone better be coming yeah," Deidara said as he and Sasori walked out of the village.

Not two minutes after Deidara's complaint the two were stopped by a group of Konoha ninja. Three ninja stood in front of them blocking their path and four behind. The three in front were unknown faces to the two Akatsuki, but the four behind were recognized on sight, even though it was their first time meeting. Sage, Wiseman, Sin and Edge stood behind the missing-nin.

"It seems you will be getting your fight after all," Sasori said turning to face the Terrors, Deidara doing the same.

On a signal form Sage the three ninja who blocked them jumped past them to stand by the Terrors. There was silence for a long moment before Sasori finally spoke, "well, are you going to fight us, or can we leave?" he asked mockingly.

"Edge, the blond one, that's him, remember what we said," Wiseman said looking at Edge who looked back and nodded.

"I see it. It's… odd it's all I can see, nothing else…" Sage said looking at Sasori.

"What do you mean?" Sin asked following Sage's gaze.

"I don't see him, nothing that you see. Not the blank space of a metal, not even the hollow gap of a dead body, just… nothing," Sage said turning his head slightly form side to side, as if he could see Sasori better from a different angle.

"What do you see then, you said you see it," Wiseman said also looking at Sasori.

"That, him, what's left of him. Nothing form his body is him anymore, nothing but his heart. And I can see it plain as day," Sage said pointing at Sasori.

"Then stay back, give commands to me and Sin, we'll handle it," Wiseman said taking a step forward, Sin following suit.

"What about us?" one of the other three ninja said.

"Cover us, give help if we ask for it or Sage tells you to, get help if it's obvious we're out matched," Sin said looking back at them.

"Don't get help, not if you want a chance to win this war. You're already loosing seven elites, you're gunna be worse off the more you bring, yeah," Deidara said with a grin.

"Let's just do this, Edge, take 'em," Wiseman said pointing at Deidara. Edge nodded and unsheathed all seven of his blades before charging his opponent.

Deidara jumped back and away from Sasori, giving both any room they'd need for the fight. Deidara stopped when he had the room he'd need, but still had Sasori in his sight. A grin crossed Deidara's face as he sent four clay birds flying at Edge. His grin quickly became a frown as all four exploded before they even got close to Edge.

Edge stopped charging Deidara and watched him curiously as eight more clay birds flew straight at him. Halfway between the two warriors they all exploded.

"What the hell? How are you doing that?" Deidara demanded.

"Just like Juret. He made bombs too, he could never touch me," Edge said looking straight into Deidara's eyes.

'Damn, I can't send my art at him… just a little farther away then' Deidara thought as a he made a large clay bird and hopped on its back and started to fly further away form the others, Edge was quick to run after him, his swords following close behind him.

Deidara stopped retreating and turned around to watch Edge, both knowing what was going to happen, and finding himself hoping that it would. Edge kept running at Deidara when he suddenly exploded, a grin appeared on Deidara's face.

Edge was lying on his back breathing heavily, his seven swords scattered around him. He slowly got up, calling his main sword to his hand before his katana surrounded him, he was still breathing heavily, but had a determined look to his eye. Edge wanted to call for help, he knew Sage would know what happened, but they were too far away, he couldn't even see them, he couldn't hear them either. Gritting his teeth Edge charged forward again only for the same thing to happen again, only this time, one of his swords that went flying also exploded when it landed.

"Hahaha, still just like your friend?" Deidara asked. "He may never have been able to hit you, but I'm better, my art's a bang, yeah. I can beat anyone who wants to see my art, yeah," Deidara said laughing.

Edge forced himself to his feet again, calling his swords to him he sheathed them all. He looked up at Deidara with an odd look in his eyes. It was a look none in this time has seen on his face, and the few that had in his old time all died soon after. Edge was mad now, Edge was beyond mad, and it was all focused on one person.

"No. you are not better than Juret! He never had to trick his enemies to beat them; he could do it by showing what he was doing. He didn't need planted bombs," Edge said looking at Deidara.

Deidara's grin wavered slightly, 'how'd he know about my mines? He can't have figured it out this fast…' Deidara thought watching Edge stand up straighter and point his right arm at Deidara.

Before Deidara knew what was happening one of his mines shot out of the ground and flew straight at him. His eyes shot wide open and he swiftly sent a clay bird at it, blowing both up. The explosion was heavy enough and close enough to Deidara that the clay bird he was on shook and he nearly fell off.

Deidara was still regaining his balance and stabilizing his bird when four mines shot out and all collided with the clay bird. Deidara was thrown from its back and managed to land in a tree as his giant mount slammed into the ground and set off several more mines, nothing of the bird was left.

"Damn, I was about to use that too," Deidara said looking at the crater his bird made. Deidara's eyes moved to Edge who was staring straight at him, five of the mines floating in the air behind him. Deidara grinned, "let's see you take this," he said sending out a fleet of clay birds straight at Edge and just as many spiders that crawled down and started going the long way to get to Edge's back.

Just as he had before Edge set all the clay birds off before they even got halfway to him. When the smoke blocking his vision cleared Deidara was gone. Edge started looking around for his foe and as he did, he saw the spiders. With a wave of his hand they all blew up, taking one or two mines with them.

Edge didn't see it until it was too late, Deidara had thrown a kunai straight at one of the five mines around him and hit his mark perfectly. Edge grinned slightly as nothing happened and the struck mine fell to the ground and fell apart, showing it was nothing more than a clump of dirt shaped line a mine.

'Damnit! And now he knows where I am,' Deidara thought as he broke form his hiding spot, sending more birds at Edge.

Edge just destroyed them as he had with all those before them, but this distraction had worked, Edge had only eliminated half the spiders, the rest had reached his back and were all jumping up to the mines. Edge caught the spiders out of the corner of his eye and spun around to see them on the mines and so close to him. before Deidara could detonate the spiders on the mines Edge sent then flying backwards where they exploded in open space, harming nothing and showing that all five mines Edge had around him were fake.

Edge wasn't fast enough to stop the rest of the spiders from going off and when they did they sent him flying back, landing on top of another mine. Deidara was laughing in his tree at the sight and before the smoke of the mine could clear he sent hundreds of his clay birds straight at where Edge was, and was glad to see they made it to their mark.

Finally the smoke died down revealing a large crater where the explosions had all went off. There was no trace of Edge. Deidara made his way through the trees to the scarred land, not sure which bombs had gone off and thinking it better to play it safe. He jumped down when he reached the crater and looked around, there was no trace of Edge or any body at all, and all that was there were small pieces of wood.

Deidara's eyes shot open as he spun around to see Edge standing in a tree, and what could only be called the rest of Deidara's mines floating in the air. Before either said anything all the mines shot straight at Deidara who quickly crouched down and started sending out birds to take out all the mines headed straight at him. He was neither quick enough or had enough clay remaining to make enough birds to get all the mines, thought he got a good portion.

When the smoke was gone Deidara was kneeling on the ground, his body battered and beaten, and a mouth on his chest exposed. He was breathing heavily holding a wad of clay in his hand and looking at Edge weakly. "Bet your friend couldn't do this, yeah," Deidara said cutting the strings keeping the mouth on his chest closed and forcing the clay into it.

Edge started running when he heard Deidara's words, but the explosion was too big, he had no chance of escaping it. All the ground shook from the blast, and the small clearing the two were fighting in was increased is size tenfold.

x-X-x

Sasori waited until Deidara and Edge were clear before shedding his cloak revealing his large form body, the face-like shell on his back and the large scorpion tail. Wiseman and Sin both stood where they were, waiting for Sasori to make the first move, a move he gladly took. The cloth over Sasori's mouth vanished into shreds as the mouth behind it opened impossibly wide and shot out a bladed projectile straight at Sage.

The object didn't hit its mark as Sin shot his arm out and took the hit in his left upper arm. "So this is puppetry," Sin said as the dart struck him.

"I'll get 'em outta the shell, you handle that, scroll said he used a potent poison," Wiseman said glancing at Sin.

"Please, it's me," Sin said easily as he pulled the dart from his arm and dropped it to the floor.

Wiseman nodded and charged straight at Sasori, drawing one of his swords as he did, holding it in his right hand. Sasori's tail came right at Wiseman who stopped running forward to block the tail with his sword and quickly grab it in his left hand. When Sasori pulled the tail back, intent on preparing for another strike he inadvertently pulled Wiseman closer to him.

Wiseman took his chance of momentary surprise to hit the mask on Sasori's back as hard as he could with his katana. Nothing happened. He quickly jumped back as Sasori's large left arm swung around at him shooting four needles at him. Wiseman went intangible as the needles reached him, sending all four through him harmlessly.

The tail came at Wiseman again and he blocked and grabbed again, only this time he grabbed with both hands, leaving his sword on the ground. As soon as he was pulled in the air Wiseman went intangible again, and with him Sasori's tail took on the same state. Sasori started waving his tail around trying to shake Wiseman off, but he just shut his eyes and focused and in a few moments the base of Sasori's tail seemed to shatter into nothing and fell off, flopping the ground lifeless, Wiseman barely managing to land on his feet.

"Well, good to know that still works," Wiseman said breathing heavily looking at Sasori.

Sasori was just looking back and forth between his lost tail and Wiseman, not sure how he had lost the appendage. Sasori raised his left arm at Wiseman and the large piece shot off at him. Wiseman stood his ground and caught the hand in both of his. Everyone watched intently, waiting for something to happen.

And then it did. The arm Sasori fired disappeared in what could only be called an explosive disintegration. There was no blast though, no force let off, but the pieces that disintegrated away left in all directions. There was nothing left of Sasori's hand.

"Nice trick. Where'd you put it?" Sasori asked turning his body to face Wiseman.

"Everywhere," Wiseman said slightly out of breath.

"How'd he do that?" one of the three ninja asked looking at Wiseman.

"When he goes intangible he doesn't just do it, his cells don't just become intangible, he moves his atoms faster than normal. It's how his clothing and weapons go intangible too. He has enough control to move fast enough to not be touched, but slow enough that the atoms don't get over energized and go everywhere," Sage said.

"Huh?" the ninja asked looking at Sage confused.

Sage signed, "He made all the little things that make up the arm move so fast they couldn't stay together and were sent all over the place."

"So you destroyed my arm, pulled my tail off… how does the poison feel?" Sasori asked leaning back on his legs slightly.

"It doesn't," Wiseman said running at Sasori again, sword back in hand.

Sasori shot another dart out his mouth that Wiseman easily deflected. Wiseman saw his target and hit it perfectly, stabbing Sasori through his right hand and into the ground, pinning him down. As soon as he was pinned Wiseman hopped up on his back and grabbed the mask at the two eye holes.

Sasori was quick to pull his hand away form the blade and shake Wiseman off, but it wasn't fast enough, his shell had already vanished. Wiseman rolled away form Sasori, getting to his feet as fast as he could, his one sword now out of reach. From the gaping hole in the back of the puppet a figure jumped out and landed further away from Wiseman and the others.

"You purposely took longer than needed on the hand, just to throw me off," Sasori said taking a scroll out of his robes.

"It's what I do," Wiseman said breathing heavy.

Sasori didn't respond as he summoned his puppet from the scroll, a large one in a large black cloak. "When I was brought back, all my puppets were too, even though they were all destroyed in the fight that killed me. So you will all fall to the Sandaime Kazekage, as so many before you have," Sasori said with a smirk.

The puppet shot straight at Wiseman its right arm wound back, three giant claws folding out form its cloak over the hand and arm. Wiseman stood still waiting for the attack which never hit. When the puppet was nearly in range of hitting Wiseman it was cleaved in two at the waist. The pieces of the puppet hit the ground with a dull thud and a third form Sin stood beside Wiseman, axe in hand.

"Didn't forget about me, did'ja?" Sin asked hefting his axe.

"You should be dead, I hit you," Sasori said irritated, he seemed more upset about that than his puppet.

"We're soldiers, we don't die easily," Sin said simply.

Sasori's response came as a black sand like substance came from the puppets mouth. Wiseman went intangible and took the black sand head on, being untouched by it. Sin wasn't as lucky as Wiseman and received several severe injuries from the attack. The black sand on his skin and in his wounds seemed to sizzle away and the wounds healed, he just looked at Sasori expectantly as Wiseman disintegrated the puppets head and broke it into a few more pieces. . "That can't be all you got. I've heard horror stories about you guys, and so far the Alliance was harder," Sin taunted in a flat tone.

"I am no fool. I learn from my mistakes. You will meet your end now," Sasori said taking his cloak off revealing his own puppet body. "No matter how good you are, everyone has a limitation, they all die," he said opening the panel on the right side of his chest as he took out the second scroll on his back. The scroll unrolled revealing hundreds of puppets, all dressed in the same black cloak as the Kazekage, and hundreds of chakra strings shot from the open panel in Sasori's chest to attach to the puppets.

"Sin, I know it'll hurt, but you know our best shot to do this," Wiseman said scanning over the hundreds of enemies they now faced.

"If I want to survive the day I only have one choice, yes. Get back by the others," Sin said as he started going through hand seals.

"So he is a wise man, he knows when to run. You don't seem so smart," Sasori said plainly as he watched Wiseman run back to Sage.

Sin's response was slamming his open palm into the ground. Moments later dead bodies crawled out of the ground, hundreds, thousands, a whole army of them. "The puppets, break all the puppets," Sin said easily.

The dead bodies responded instantly, each one was a warrior in there own right, several were even ninja, and even though the puppets had countless tricks among them, they were no match for the sheer number of skilled warriors that flooded upon them.

When the ground and air around them shook violently the war of minions stopped. Nearly all of Sasori's puppets were gone, Sin could handle the rest o his own and so he sent what was left of his yard away.

"That was Deidara. His last attack. He's dead now, but then, so is your friend," Sasori said simply.

Sin gritted his teeth and charged Sasori and the handful of puppets remaining blocked his way, he cut them down easily. As Sin cut down the last of the puppets Wiseman ran past him straight at Sasori, one blade in hand and grabbing the second as he ran past. The bladed rope at Sasori's abdomen shot out at Wiseman and passed right through him, Wiseman cut the rope once the blade had passed through him.

Sasori released the last of his puppets and charged Wiseman back, his left hand shedding to reveal a blade beneath it. Sasori lunged forward with the blade and Wiseman knocked it away with on blade and passed right through the surprised Akatsuki, revealing the concealed Sage following in Wiseman's shadow.

"Found your heart," Sage said before ramming a dagger into Sasori's chest, right into the only part Sage could see, the only thing left of the real body.

Sasori fell in a heap on the ground. Sage and Wiseman looking at his dead body, Sin soon joining them back in his normal form. "Where are the three that came with us?" Sin asked looking at Sage.

"Getting Edge, he's still alive, but I can't tell what condition he's in," Sage said handing Wiseman the dagger that had killed Sasori.

x-X-x

Vox leaned forward and picked up the two rings, "Sasori and Deidara. Two down then," he said looking over the Akatsuki rings.

Zool's head jerked back towards the door and Vox looked up at it. He quickly pocketed the rings and called for whoever it was to enter, Pein walked in.

"They're dead," he said simply.

"Yes, Master Zool was just telling me. Anyone know the body count?" Vox asked.

"Not what was planned. One or two, if anything," Pein said.

"Well, who do you think will be able to last long enough to do any real damage to them then?" Vox asked standing up.

"I'll send Hidan and Kakuzu in the morning," Pein said before leaving.

x-X-x

Sakura was rubbing her forehead, this is not what she expected to happen, and she also didn't expect it nearly as fast. She was standing in Edge's hospital room. He was in critical condition but looked like he would make it, he was sleeping now.

"Are you sure it was Deidara and Sasori?" Sakura asked again, she had distinct memories about those two, she was praying they were really dead.

"Yeah, and only me and Sin were hit by the poison, so that order you made can be canceled," Wiseman said from the wall by the door.

"Right, I still have to check you two out for that," Sakura said looking up at Sin who nodded.

"Any ideas on what's going on?" Grim asked from the widow.

"None I can discuss at the moment, but when I'm done checking up Sin-sama and Wiseman-sama I'll want Strag-sama and Sage-sama in my office," Sakura said looking over at Grim.

"Let's just get that over with," Wiseman said pushing off the wall and waling towards Sakura.

"Right, follow me then," Sakura said leaving the room Wiseman and Sin following behind her.

x-X-x

Raven looked around the town. Everyone was staring at him and it was pissing him off. He knew it was because of his arm, but that didn't make it any better. He was eagerly awaiting the day the rest of his limitations were weaseled out of. But until then he'd have to resist the urge to kill everyone who looked at him funny. It would be a hard week.

x-X-x

AN: incase you couldn't remember Juret is the real name of Dea, the one who self destructed to kill Gaze.

Hope you liked it and sorry again.


	5. A Kink in the Plan

**Chapter 5: A Kink in the Plan**

"What the hell is your problem?" Hidan demanded storming through the halls of the underground base.

Tusk and Vox stopped and turned to look at Hidan as he approached, "who are you talking to, and in regards to what?" Tusk asked folding his arms.

"This bastard, thinking he's my boss, hell even my boss doesn't boss me around," Hidan said pointing at Vox.

"Does that mean you won't aid in our conquest?" Vox asked in a mocking tone.

"Don't mock me, or I'll offer you to Jashin right now," Hidan said taking a step closer to Vox, his finger still extended and almost poking Vox's face.

"And don't make me send you back to the black pit of death I took you from so you can have tea with my damned brother," Vox said slapping Hidan's hand away.

Both stared at each other a long time before the silence was finally broken. "Now if I'm not mistaken, you have a mission," Vox said stepping back towards the wall to let Hidan pass.

It took a few more moments before he did, leaving Tusk and Vox alone again, "excuse the question, but what do you have against your brother?" Tusk asked once Hidan was gone.

"What do you mean?" Vox asked as he started walking again.

"You're always making some reference to him, and always negatively. What happened between you two?" Tusk asked walking beside Vox again.

Vox stared at Tusk a moment, obviously debating whether or not to tell him. "As a child, before ninja training would start, my brother and I would spar. There was an accident one day and he thought me dead, but I only lost an eye. When he found I had survived he didn't do anything, no apology, no trying to see if I was stable. I ran away when I was able enough. A while later a man who would become my sensei found me, he took me as his apprentice and healed my eye, the side affect is their odd coloring. The man died after a while and Master Zool later found me and taught me his fighting style," Vox said.

"You never saw him again, your brother?" Tusk asked.

"Oh yes, but he didn't recognize me. That's how I know he's in hell, where that bastard belongs," Vox said with disgust.

Tusk took that as the conversation being over so he didn't press the line of questions, "when do I get my turn against Konoha?" he asked after a pause.

"If Hidan and Kakuzu fail I'll probably send you and another out," Vox said quickly.

x-X-x

Hidan and Kakuzu were in the edges of the forests surrounding Konoha; they were moving much slower than Sasori and Deidara had, but they didn't care about any time frame they may have had. But when Kakuzu stopped completely, Hidan got a little pissed.

"What the hell? I know you don't care about being timely, but I at least wanna get there and kill some stuff," Hidan said stopping and turning to face his partner.

"We're not alone," was all Kakuzu said.

Before Hidan could make a response a sword flew from the shadows and hit Kakuzu square in the chest with enough force to send him backwards and pin him to a tree. Hidan spun back around to look at his new opponent.

A man jumped from the trees, he was in black ninja pants and a black overcoat, his right arm was gone form the elbow down. Raven looked at the two with his deep blue eyes under his short matted black hair, a grin on his face. "Which henchmen are you? Do you even have names you petty, petty underlings?" he asked mockingly.

"Who the hell are you?" Hidan demanded taking his scythe off his back.

"Raven. I've been hired to kill my brother and those working with him. Akatsuki is working with him, and you're Akatsuki," Raven said.

Kakuzu snapped the sword blade and dropped the handle before pulling out the broken end and landing on his feet smoothly. He straightened up and threw the broken blade at Raven, aiming at the heart. Raven dodged out of the way and grabbed the blade in mid air before pivoting and flinging it into the ground at Kakuzu's feet.

"You keep it, it's a gift," Raven said as he threw it.

"You're him. The one they call Dead Silence," Kakuzu said completely unwavered by the blade at his feet or wound in his chest.

"Dead Silence? The name doesn't ring a bell," Raven said rubbing his chin.

"It's not him, how would he get back here? He was locked back, deep inside. Damnit, he's just a nobody," Hidan said getting into his fighting stance.

"It's him, the man so evil not even hell could break him," Kakuzu said.

"Oh, that's who you mean? Yeah, I'm him then, didn't know my reputation proceeded so far," Raven said grinning and bowing slightly.

"If he's so evil, why's he fighting us?" Hidan asked glancing back at Kakuzu.

"Simple, you're sided with my brother, and I hate my brother with a passion hotter than the stars," Raven said before charging forward.

Raven sent a kick at Hidan's head who leapt high in the air over his enemy. Raven was about to jump up and meet him when he was hit full force by a great fireball from Kakuzu. Hidan landed as the flames died away revealing Raven on his back, his coat gone leaving his bare chest and arms and exposing the nasty open wound of his right arm for all to see.

Raven forced himself to his feet and looked over at Kakuzu, his cloak was off and three black masses with odd masks were hovering behind him, each connected to him by several thick black threads that also bridged the gaps of his now separated body.

"Let me have him, a donation to Jashin," Hidan said looking back at Kakuzu.

"No promises," was all Kakuzu said.

"Jashin? That name sounds so familiar…" Raven said staring off into space for a moment before shaking his head and looking back at Hidan.

Raven charged Hidan again but moments before being in range he darted to the side, heading straight at Kakuzu. Kakuzu shot his left arm out at Raven in an attempt to stop him. Raven dodged around it and pulled his left arm back, his palm glowing white.

As Raven entered range one of the puppets came out to meet him, electricity crackling in its oddly shaped hand. Raven grinned as he met the thing head on and slammed his left palm into its body with enough force he passed straight through. Raven hit the ground as the body and mask crumbled to dust, he stumbled a step before continuing towards Kakuzu. He stopped steps before the ninja and grabbed the broken blade in the ground "Gunna borrow this a sec," Raven said before rolling backwards away from Kakuzu's kick and heading for Hidan again, blade in hand.

Hidan braced himself and swung his scythe, the blades extending towards Raven on a chain. Raven bounded over the blades as they shot at him and dodged away as they came at him form behind, back towards Hidan. Raven reached Hidan moments after the scythe reattached. The broken blade hit its mark, right in Hidan's chest, and Raven continued forward to slam Hidan into a tree, pinning him there, the scythe lay where Hidan dropped it, the place where he stood when hit.

"You're a fast little crap aren't ya," Hidan said after his body recoiled from the impact.

"Still alive then, thought so…" Raven said in a serious manner loosening his grip on the blade. "You are one of his lakies."

Hidan reached out and grabbed the open wound of Raven's right arm before the warrior could step back. Raven shook his arm from Hidan's grip and jumped back to be a safe distance form both opponents. Hidan grinned as he pushed against the tree and slid off the blade to land on his feet, he raised his hand to show Raven his palm, covered in his blood. Hidan licked up some of the blood and began tracing a symbol on the ground.

Once the small circular symbol was completed Hidan's skin changed to black with white markings like bones over where his bones would be. He reached back and pulled the sword from the tree, a smile on his face.

"Going to start the ritual to Jashin? You know, he's not really a god. I met all the gods, and I met Jashin," Raven said grinning.

Hidan's face changed from one of maniacal joy to pure anger. Without a word or warning he plunged the blade into his heart. The entry mark appeared on the black skull on Raven's chest and the exit wound on the white one on his back, but nothing else happened.

"You keep trying that, I'll handle your partner," Raven said turning to face Kakuzu the wounds form Hidan sealing.

He started running at Kakuzu but quickly dodged to the side to avoid several fireballs shot at him from the left hand mask. Raven's target was now set. He started forward again, all the while getting several more cuts and wounds all over his body from Hidan, but none even slowed him down. As Raven bounded over a jet of boiling water from the right hand mask a cut appeared all the way around his neck, right over his center tattoo. He landed on the ground as the cut sealed and the tattoo turned white and shattered, leaving only the top and bottom bar around his neck.

Raven's eyes widened when the tattoo shattered and his head snapped to Hidan who was placing his own head back on his neck, the wound sealed as fast as Raven's, showing he healed faster in this form. Kakuzu capitalized on this momentary distraction and shot a mud dragon straight at Raven who was hit dead on.

As the body plopped to the ground after the mud dragon was gone a water dragon from the right hand mask slammed into it and lifted the limp Raven high into the sky. The water dragon dissipated leaving the body to fall but it was caught by a fire dragon form the left hand mask before it even got close. Once the fire dragon dissipated Raven's body hit the ground hard. After a moment he forced himself to his feet, his pants and sandals were burnt and singed, but he looked otherwise unharmed, the fire dragon had even dried him off from the water one.

"Now that was good, I can only imagine what it would be like if I didn't kill the other one," Raven said as he got to his feet easily, acting as if he wasn't just hit full force by three lethal techniques.

Raven raised his left hand to eye level, his fingers straight and hand flat and after a moment it was surrounded by a sharp white aura. He grinned and vanished appearing behind Kakuzu and slamming the aura deep into his back. Instantly the right hand mask shattered and Kakuzu spun around and jumped back, away form Raven, the remaining mask shooting more fireballs as it moved. Raven didn't move, all the fireballs sizzled out to nothing before they reached him. Hidan took that moment to start impaling himself again, but it was all ineffective.

Raven started for Kakuzu once he landed, the mask fired off a few more fireballs as it reached its end point. These fireballs did nothing different than the previous ones and Raven only got closer, his left hand still glowing with the sharp aura. An earth wall shot up right in front of Raven, no time to move, no time to stop, so he didn't. Raven threw his left arm forward again and as the aura hit the wall it crumbled to nothing.

"These masks are only a weakness with me, you need more than the five elements to kill something like me, and they get in your way," Raven said as he got close and dodged over a long ranged kick form Kakuzu.

Another fire dragon was sent at Raven as he was in the air, but he vanished before the dragon reached him. Raven appeared behind the remaining mask and slammed his left hand into it, shattering the mask and mass of black. Raven landed a few feet from Kakuzu, his hand back to normal. They stared each other down as a second cut appeared around Raven's neck, but it wasn't over one of the other tattoos and when it healed neither of the remaining neck tattoos went with it.

"What would it take to kill something like you?" Kakuzu asked.

"More than you got. More than anyone got, even my brother, the man this petty fool worships like a god," Raven said pointing to the new cut that appeared on his chest, only to heal again.

If Kakuzu was going to respond, either in words or action, he never got the chance because the moment Raven had finished his words he vanished to be right in front of Kakuzu and plunged his red glowing let hand through the Akatsuki's chest. Kakuzu fell in a crumpled heap once Raven removed his hand, "That's one down, nine plus to go," Raven said turning to Hidan.

Hidan had stopped attacking himself; he was staring slightly wide-eyed at Raven, still comprehending how easily he had dispatched Kakuzu. Raven started towards Hidan, his hand glowing with the sharp aura again. Hidan just stayed in place and watched as Raven got closer. When Raven was steps away he charged full force at Hidan, taking the ninja by surprise and shoulder slamming him out of the circle, turning his skin back to normal.

Raven swung his left arm at Hidan's head and Hidan dodged it, fearful that it could be lethal, even to him. Raven grinned when he saw Hidan dodged and swung again which Hidan dodged again, Raven brought his leg up right into Hidan's side and was satisfied when a sickening crack meant bones had been broken. The broken bones caused Hidan to pause a moment, just long enough for Raven to kick his square in the chest, knocking his back into a tree.

As Hidan hit the tree Raven jumped back and grabbed Hidan's scythe, his hand no longer glowing. Raven ran at Hidan and swung the scythe at his head, Hidan ducked and the scythe cut the tree behind him in two. Hidan rolled away and hopped to his feet just in time for all three scythe blades the pierce deep into his chest. Raven stood to Hidan's left, still holding the handle, he grinned when Hidan looked at him. Hidan reached up to pull the blades out but Raven shifted his feet and whipped the scythe around and slammed it, blade first, into the ground. The only thing was that Hidan was still on the blades, so his back cracked on impact with the ground and the blades dug deeper to pin him in place.

"That ought'a hold you for a bit," Raven said taking a step back form Hidan who only let out a stream of curses.

Raven raised his left hand and the finger tips glowed red, "I figured out how they killed you last time. One of the gods intervened, he wanted you dead," Raven said stepping closer to Hidan.

"Jashin wouldn't let such a thing happen to one of his own," Hidan said in anger.

"Jashin, he didn't know. And even if he did, he holds no sway with the gods. He's why I'm here, they sent me to kill Jashin, they wouldn't have me kill a god, so what does that make him?" Raven asked with a cruel grin as he leveled his left hand at Hidan.

A flash of red light engulfed the area and when it was gone the only thing left of Hidan was a charred scythe and an ash outline. Raven sighed and looked around, he walked over to Kakuzu and made sure he was dead before getting to his feet again. "Jashin's not my brother's name," Raven said calmly before looking straight up, "it's his middle name, cleaver ain't it?" Raven asked with a grin before walking away.

x-X-x

"Damnit! I thought we had him!" Elvo shouted pounding the back of Chaos' chair.

One of Chaos' mirrors was looking down at the area Raven had killed Hidan and Kakuzu in, Elvo had watched the whole fight with Chaos, Naruto had arrived in time to see Kakuzu die.

"He's also getting out of the binds," Chaos said nodding.

"How did he know we were watching? Who was that guy? What binds?" Naruto asked looking from Chaos to Elvo.

"We sent him back; a smart man would think we would watch their progression," Chaos said.

"We don't know his name, or his brother's name. They've been thorns in our sides for the past century and a half, though, Raven was dead for all but eighteen of those years," Elvo said exasperated.

"Raven? I thought you said you didn't know his name," Naruto said.

"We don't, it's the name he gave us to use. We sent him back to kill his brother, the only one aside from us strong enough to do it," Elvo said.

"And we can't interfere, right," Naruto said annoyed.

"Look, the boy's learning," Chaos said looking sideways at Elvo.

"What are the binds though?" Naruto asked bringing them back on track.

"Raven was in the depths of hell, which means he was as evil as they come. His brother is too. But when we sent him back I put tattoos on his body, each a restriction of his powers, and act as a leash. He's figured them out and is removing them, that's why his right arm is still growing back," Elvo said.

"You gave him healing abilities? Was that to be sure he could do it?" Naruto asked.

"We didn't give them to him, he had them since birth," Chaos said.

"Since birth…wait! A century and a half! How can they be that old?" Naruto demanded.

"They're immortals," Chaos said simply.

x-X-x

Zool burst through Vox's office doors and threw something at him. Vox shot to his feet and caught the objects, Hidan's and Kakuzu's rings. Before Vox could ask Wrok rushed in.

"Sir, we have a problem, Hidan and Kakuzu have been killed," Wrok said in a rushed tone.

"Yes, Master Zool just informed me," Vox said lowering his fist, closed over the rings.

"Sir, they never made it to there target, they weren't even within the patrol boarders of the village, they had just entered the forest," Wrok said, he was becoming more and more frantic.

Vox's eyes shot wide open at the news, "who killed them then? Was it Konoha ninja returning form a mission? Ninja from another village? Who?" Vox demanded.

"We're not sure, all we know it that it was one man," Wrok said, he seemed to get calmer the madder Vox got.

"What was left of Hidan? How was he disposed of, can we fix him?" Vox asked, his own temper starting to deflate.

"Word says all that was left of him was ashes, they outlined a body, and his scythe was singed, but that's it. It appeared to have all happened yesterday," Wrok said, back to his normal self.

Vox's eyes had gone wide again and he looked over at Zool who only nodded, "so, he's back then. Probably hunting us down… I wonder who would've brought him back… damn bastard," Vox added pounding on his desk.

x-X-x

Sakura sat at her desk rubbing her forehead in slight frustration. Across from her sat Sin and Wiseman, their medical reports were in her other hand, which was why she was rubbing her forehead.

"Something troubling you?" Wiseman asked leaning forward.

"Just… just trying to figure out how you're clean of Sasori's poison," she said looking up at Wiseman.

"I phased when I saw the blade coming. If he made actual contact I'd be hit with it," Wiseman said leaning back again, a grin on his face.

"Your shirt was torn thought…" Sakura said setting the papers down and looking straight at Wiseman.

"I know, I intentionally didn't phase that, to throw him off," Wiseman shrugging, his grin started to fade away.

Sakura looked at Sin who shrugged himself, "I'm immune to poisons, comes with the territory," he said.

"That doesn't make sense though, there's no record of any of your descendants being immune to poisons," Sakura said looking around her desk for another sheet of paper.

"How many times do we have to tell you, our abilities are stronger than our descendants. They aren't, he is," Wiseman said jabbing a thumb at Sin.

Sakura sighed and nodded, "alright, you're clear to go, Sin, I want a private word with you," Sakura said and Wiseman left. Once the door was closed Sakura turned to Sin, "you know, don't you?" she asked leaning forward.

"Yeah, I know, and so does Sage. He already said he won't tell the others, I ask the same of you," Sin said standing up.

"No, I won't say, unless it becomes necessary. I don't know how long though, do you?" Sakura asked looking up at him.

"No, Sage could find out, but it's easier this way," Sin said with a slight shrug. "Any word on Edge?" he asked.

"He's fine, and finally stable. He should be leaving the hospital in a few weeks, but he won't be fighting for a few months. Longer if he tries anything," Sakura said eyeing Sin.

"I'll convey the message to the others," Sin said nodding and leaving the room.

Sakura leaned back in her chair and turned around, the sun was setting. Only days ago she would drop everything to go up to the monument to watch the sunset there, but now… she hadn't been there since she fell and Naruto caught her.

x-X-x

AN: so what do ya think?


	6. The Hunt Is On

**Chapter 6: The Hunt Is On**

Itachi and Kisame were walking to Konoha; a few feet behind them were Tusk and Vin. The latter two had been issued as guards, if anyone came to stop them before reaching Konoha Tusk and Vin would fight them off while Itachi and Kisame continued on. It was a plan none were happy with.

"So what if nothing happens? What do we do if we get to Konoha uninterrupted?" Vin asked.

"You two wait outside while me and Kisame do our job," Itachi said without looking back.

"That ain't much fun," Tusk said with a sigh, "Vox said he'd send me out if Hidan and Kakuzu failed, but I thought I'd see some action," he added after a moment.

"Pray you don't," Itachi said easily.

"What the hell does that mean?" Vin asked hurrying to catch up with the two Akatsuki.

"You're our guards, you shouldn't be hoping for a fight. Even though I don't think we need the guards," Kisame said slightly irritated.

"No, if this is who took out Hidan and Kakuzu, we need the guards. If he was that strong, able to take them out together, you stand no chance against him," Itachi said.

"What about you?" Tusk asked as he grabbed Vin by the back of his shirt and pulled him a few feet back form Akatsuki again, better scouts are behind the target.

"If it's who I think it is, I have nothing to fear from him," Itachi said calmly.

"And if it's not who you think it is?" Vin asked.

"Then he stands no chance against me," Itachi responded coldly.

x-X-x

Sakura was sitting at her desk, her head in her hands, one thought going through her head 'the Hokage can't cry…' Jiraiya and Tsunade were in the room with her, both just as somber, but both being more experiences at holding the tears back. The fact that it wasn't personal made it easier.

Jiraiya had just relayed information that three small villages in the Fire and Wind Countries were completely wiped out. No one was left, women, children, the elderly, they were all dead. There didn't seem to be any reason for it either, no signs of a raid on the village, no signs of attack at all. None of them even had anything worth raiding. It was clear they were all done by the same people; people, because one person can't manage something so horrific.

Sakura first thought Akatsuki, but she knew it wasn't them, they would have no reason to, they don't kill just to kill. And even if they did, even if it was them, there would be trademark scars left on the earth and buildings. There weren't any marks to show it was ninja, but there weren't marks to show it was militia either.

"Does the Kazekage know? Two of the villages are in his county after all," Sakura said simply.

"I'm sure he does, and would be surprised if he didn't. He keeps better watch on his outer reaches than us, though probably because he has less," Tsunade said with a shrug at the end.

Sakura signed, "do either of you have any idea who it could be? People you heard of while away from the village, or from years back?" she asked almost desperate.

"No, this doesn't sound like any group I ever heard of. The only thing close to it in my memory is the Uchiha massacre. And that leads me to believe it was one person, not a group," Jiraiya said exasperated.

"You don't think it was Itachi do you?" Sakura asked leaning forward.

"No, I know he's capable of it, but the Akatsuki leader, whoever he is, is keeping a good leach on him," Jiraiya said calmly.

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya with a questing look, "what do you mean whoever he is? We have his name, all of their names," Tsunade said with a huff.

"Pein, it's a fake name. I know it is. And it's unsettling to see one of the other names on that list… I honestly don't think it's her," Jiraiya.

Tsunade just raised an eyebrow at him, "didn't you see their heads when they were delivered here ten years ago?" she asked.

Jiraiya just shook his head slowly, "no, they were disposed of before I got back," he replied not meeting her gaze.

"It was her. I'm sure of it, I may have only seen them as children, but I'd remember their faces," Tsunade said sternly.

There was silence for a long while before Jiraiya finally spoke, "then I know who the leader is. It would explain his abilities. Nagato, I can only wonder what happened to them after I left. What happened to Yahiko…" Jiraiya trailed off there and was silent.

Sakura looked at Tsunade who met her gaze and shook her head slightly, indicating for her not to ask, she would tell Sakura once Jiraiya was gone. "I should speak with the Kazekage, to see if he really does have more information about what's going on, and at the least, to inform him on the situation with Akatsuki," Sakura said looking between the two sennin.

"Speak? You mean in person? That's not a wise decision," Jiraiya said immediately.

"Messengers can be intercepted and their messages altered or undelivered. If I go, I know the message is received," Sakura said sternly rising to her feet.

"That's not what he meant," Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya also got to their feet, "Akatsuki is out there, and they've made an attack against us already, you moving out in the open is like a welcome mat for them," Tsunade said forcefully.

"No, it'll show them I'm not afraid of them, no matter how many S-class missing-nins they have," Sakura said with a grin, "Jiraiya-sama inform two squads of ANBU that we leave tomorrow, both of you are welcome to come, but are not required, Tsunade-sensei, if I could have a word?" Sakura asked, still grinning as she headed out of the office.

Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly followed Sakura out of her office, Sakura turning left and heading towards the Hokage Library and upper floors, Tsunade following her and Jiraiya turning right and heading out of the building to inform the two ANBU squads.

Once Jiraiya was out of earshot Tsunade spoke, "so what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Why Jiraiya-sama was so upset about the names of the Akatsuki members, and who those people were, Yahiko and the others," Sakura said looking at Tsunade briefly before turning back to where they were headed.

"And why this conversation can't happen in your office?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow at Sakura.

"I'm sure you're going to say something that will make me run of to the libraries again, so we're starting there this time," Sakura said with a grin.

"Saving me time chasing after you? How kind of you," Tsunade said with a smirk.

Sakura returned it, "someone's gotta think of that heart of yours, seeing as you don't," she said before entering the Hokage Library.

x-X-x

The next day Sakura was moving through the forests of the Fire Country heading to the Wind Country and the Hidden Sand Village. With her were eight ANBU, both Jiraiya and Tsunade opted to stay in the village, Tsunade filling in for Sakura while she was gone.

Despite the inherent serious nature of her journey, Sakura couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since she had left the village… almost the full four years she had been Hokage. The last time she had left was a Chuunin Exam in her first year as Hokage that was held in Suna. Since then the only Chuunin Exam's she'd been to were the ones held at Konoha.

Sakura sighed at the thought, 'no one should be kept in the village for so long. Not when they were able to handle themselves… I'll have to try and fix that.'

A noise ahead of them broke Sakura from her musing; she immediately stopped as did her ANBU guards. Silence enveloped them for far longer that what could be called comfortable. Whatever was out there had heard them too, and was waiting for them to make the first move.

"My, my, my. I honestly didn't expect to find the Hokage so far away from her village. It must be our lucky day," a familiar voice called out, breaking the silence.

'I know that voice… I recognize it… but form where?' Sakura thought, her mind racing.

"Oh come now Hokage-sama, don't tell me you've forgotten all about me?" the voice called as a man jumped from the trees to stand before Sakura and her guard, she recognized the face on sight.

"Tusk, it's you. You had me scared for a moment there," Sakura said with a sigh. "What have you been up to over the years?" she asked, and thought she sounded relieved and off guard, she was still ready for anything, something was off…

"I've met back up with my boss, I'm actually here on his business, me and a few others," Tusk said with a slight grin as he glanced over his shoulder where Vin, Itachi, and Kisame had just appeared.

"So you're the new Hokage… I wonder if you live up to the title," Itachi said smoothly.

Kisame was chuckling slightly, his hand on the handle of Samehada, eager for the chance to fight, the chance to kill. Vin was impassive, it was evident he wasn't happy with what was happening, especially after the conversation he just had. They were supposed to be heading for Konoha, no individual mark was ever set out, they should be ignoring these ANBU. Itachi didn't care, these nine before them would die soon anyway, might as well make them first.

The silence between them all was almost as bad as when Sakura didn't know who was there, only this was worse because she knew who it was, and knew she probably wouldn't stand a chance against all four of them, and she had to let them move first, there was still the chance they would just leave.

The silence was broken, not by Sakura or her ANBU, and not by Akatsuki or its guards, but by a newcomer to the trees. He landed between them, his back to Sakura and the others, his eyes set on Tusk, a crooked grin on his face. "I just got it back, and I get to try it out on four," Raven said with a wide toothed grin, cracking the knuckles of he newly regrown right hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Tusk asked raising an eyebrow.

"Raven, just call me Raven," he said before turning he head to look at Sakura, "hang tight little lady and keep back, no need for you to get hurt…yet," Raven said before turning back to look at Tusk and the others, he didn't sat 'yet' until he was facing his opponents again.

'Little lady? Who the hell does he think he is? Who does he think I am?' Sakura demeaned of herself, but she knew better than to act on her anger, she had learned from past mistakes.

"Are you him? the one who took out Hidan and Kakuzu? Vin asked after a moment's more silence.

"Yeah, that was me. You like it? Wasn't easy with just one hand I'll tell you," Raven said looking at his right hand absently.

"You guys keep moving, I'll handle this," Vin said walking towards Raven, his skin becoming armor and his sword in hand, the others didn't say anything.

Raven grinned, "I'll give you a free shot. I won't block it, I won't defend against it," he said raising his arms out to the sides so that the opening of his coat exposed more of his bare chest.

Vin didn't give Raven the chance to reconsider the offer and stabbed him in the chest, right between the eyes of the black skull over his heart. Raven jerked back from the hit and his arms dropped to his sides, his head hung limp on his chest.

"Shouldn't've given the offer," Vin said simply.

"You shouldn't've taken it," Raven said grabbing Vin by the left wrist with both hands and looking into his eyes, a maniacal grin on his face.

Vin's armor was back the instant Raven moved, but it didn't change what happened next. Both Ravens' hands shot forward, his right taking Vin by the neck, his left grabbing his right shoulder, the thumb digging into the skin, past the armor, and drawing blood. Vin didn't have time to voice his pain before his right arm was pulled off at the shoulder and dropped to the ground.

Raven took a step closer to Vin, bending his right elbow, and when he extended it again Vin was sent through the air and into a tree which shook on impact, Vin didn't move once he hit the ground. Raven straightened up and looked at Tusk again, before grabbing the handle of Vin's sword, "this might get in the way," he said in a skeptical tone, no one expected to see what Raven did next.

They all expected him to pull the blade out, but he didn't. Raven pushed the blade down, cutting through his flesh until it was at the bottom of the black skull. He then turned the blade and sliced around the skull in a clockwise motion, all the way around, not only cutting out the tattoo, but all the way through, removing the white one on his back, and everything between, including his heart.

Raven fell to his knees when he completed the circle, pulling the blade and flesh out, leaving a hole though his chest. The hole quickly healed and Raven straightened up. He flung the sword towards Vin, the blade sticking into the tree above his head. "There, that's taken care of, now who's next?" Raven asked grinning and looking between his three remaining opponents.

Sakura and the ANBU were all staring wide eyed at Raven. They couldn't see exactly what he did because of his coat, but Vin's sword had pierced through the coat, and they saw as the tip moved around in the motion of cutting something out, and the location looked like the heart. They could also see what had been cut out, and see the heart amongst the mass of flesh and bone.

They may not have seen exactly what he did, but they still saw the motion, they still know, and they know that Raven's still standing after it. Sakura found herself wondering, 'not even Naruto could do something like that, Naruto couldn't do anything near that… who is this guy?'

"Tusk, Vin seemed to fail his mission. It was yours to, do your job," Itachi said coldly, his eyes stuck on Raven.

"Right, but you two get moving, I doubt I can last much longer than Vin," Tusk said in an undertone to the Akatsuki. It was an attempt to not let Raven hear him, an attempt that failed.

"You're right, you won't. but it probably will be longer, I don't think you'll take me up on my proffered hit," Raven said tilting his head to the side as he watched Tusk approach him. his eyes darted to Kisame and Itachi and he pointed a finger at the pair, "don't you two move an inch, you're be next, and I'll have some fun I think," Raven added before dropping his arm and looking back at Tusk.

Tusk fell into a fighting stance and waited, he wasn't going to make Vin's mistake, he was going to let Raven make the first move. Raven noticed this and took that first move, it was al he needed. Raven's fingertips on his right hand glowed blue and he charged Tusk, faster than Tusk had expected. Raven slammed his glowing fingertips into Tusk's chest and sent Tusk recoiling backwards, blood spewing everywhere form the five large openings in his chest, one where each fingertip had connected.

When Tusk stopped rolling backwards he also stopped moving. Raven straightened up and looked at the Akatsuki as if not sure who to attack next. "So, which ones are you? Which Akatsuki members do I find myself facing now?" Raven asked curiously.

"Kisame Hoshigaki," Kisame said taking Samehada off his back and resting the tip on the ground, ready for anything.

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi said sternly, almost as if he expected Raven to recognize the name and run in fear.

Raven grinned at the names and pointed at Itachi, "you're the one who killed his family, made that whole new section of hell. I was hoping to meet you before things got too heated," Raven said with a smile.

Itachi just stared at him, seemingly unfazed by the comment, "Kisame, you can take him first," he said easily.

Kisame glanced sideways before charging Raven and swinging at his head. Raven ducked under the swing and punched Kisame in the left knee, which buckled bringing Kisame down where Raven kicked him in the stomach and sent him backwards. Kisame landed awkwardly on his feet, but quickly regained his balance, and rested his sword in the crook of his right elbow and side, tilted against his shoulder so he could perform handseals.

Kisame was mid seal when Ravens' hand closed over both of his, several sickening cracks signaled broken fingers. "No large scale attacks blue boy, we have an audience remember?" Raven asked as Kisame gritted his teeth to hide his pain.

Samehada fell out of the crook it was resting in and slammed on the ground. Raven let go of Kisame's broken hands and spun on the spot, kicking him in the chest and sending the giant back into a tree. Kisame got to his feet but was hit off guard by Samehada, now held in Ravens bleeding hands. Kisame stumbled sideways but kept his feet under him, the left sleeve of his cloak shredded and gone from the blade of his own sword.

Raven held Samehada in one hand and looked at his other as it sealed up, "it seems this sword only works for you… then I won't be keeping it," he said taking the blade in both hands again as Kisame straightened up.

Kisame glanced over at Itachi, as if asking for help in the fight, but Itachi didn't move, and simply returned the look. Kisame was on his own, and he knew it. Kisame ran at Raven and stopped, ducking as Samehada swung at his chest. Once the blade passed over his head Kisame lunged upwards to shoulder slam Raven, who dodged to the side and spun fast, thrusting the sword into the Akatsuki's back and out his chest. Raven pivoted and tossed Kisame past Itachi to land by Vin and a few feet from Tusk.

"I knew it was you, Dead Silence," Itachi said calmly once the body settled.

x-X-x

AN: sorry for the kinda long wait. I had a lot of drive to write this at the start, but that seamed to die down when I saw the ratings plummet. If I did something wrong, or that you didn't like, tell me, I will try to change it if I can, really, I will, don't just drop the story, tell me what's wrong.

Thanks and hope you liked it.


	7. Dead Silence

**Chapter 7: Dead Silence **

"I bet you did. I've heard of you, you know, you were still alive and I knew of you," Raven said stepping back to be where he was when he first arrived, between Sakura and Itachi.

There was a long silence, much longer than there should've been, before Itachi finally spoke, "are you going to attack?" he asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"I don't know, do you want me to?" Raven asked with a cocked eyebrow, Itachi didn't say anything, "I was thinking along better lines. Ones firmly set in the context of loophole," Raven said, and he made an O shape with his thumbs and forefingers.

Sakura was completely confused by this and, forgetting exactly what was going on, voiced her confusion, "what are you talking about? What loophole?" she asked taking a step forward, all the ANBU looked at her as she spoke, but immediately back at Raven and Itachi for their response.

Raven turned back to Sakura and had a stern look on his face, "getting away with doing what we're not supposed to. I'll need a volunteer from you nine…. you," Raven turned enough to point at the ANBU beside Sakura, "come here, I'll need a hand with this.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked before the ANBU could make a response.

"One more among us must die, so the remaining nine may live. I need his," Raven pointed at the ANBU beside Sakura again, "help with that. Afterwards, we can all leave on peaceable terms," Raven said lowering his arm.

"What that one said before, about Hidan and Kakuzu, did you really kill them?" one of the ANBU behind Sakura asked.

"Yeah why?" Raven asked with a sigh and slightly irritated.

"That makes five Akatsuki dead with Kisame, and those two were in leagues with Vox too, I wonder how many more are left," Sakura said looking at Tusk and Vin's bodies.

"Vox? You're after him too? Then we're on the same side, so give me a hand," Raven said with a slight proffered gesture. "And only three are dead, those two weren't Akatsuki," he added after a moment.

"I wasn't counting them, we took out Deidara and Sasori," Sakura said eyeing Raven's hand, "and what exactly do you need his help with?" she added after a pause.

Raven looked back at Itachi, "do you still have a sword, or have you ditched it?" Raven asked eyeing the Uchiha.

"Broken, haven't replaced it," Itachi said shifting his weight form one foot to the other.

"I'll need your forehead protector, ring and cloak," Raven said holding his hand out.

"What the hell are you planning?" Sakura demanded.

"Calm that temper girl, or I'll get violent. Itachi's skills are going to become very important and very needed, very soon. We can't let him die just now, but we need everyone to think he has. I'm rather sure we will need him to take out Vox, you just gotta keep quiet about his current habit of breathing until things draw to a close," Raven said in a stern tone, his eyes drilling into Sakura's.

"So you expect him to give his life for a criminal to live?" Sakura asked taking a step forward.

"I could use you if you'd rather. Once Vox is gone, I'll go around tying up the lose ends, but I know we'll need the help," Raven said raising his hand towards Itachi again, waiting form him to give the needed items.

"How are you so sure?" Sakura demanded.

"The bastards my brother, I know what he can do, and he's had more time to perfect his skills than me. I'll probably need your help too, Hokage, which is why I'd rather let you live past this too. But if you insist, I'll use you," Raven said taking a step towards her.

"No!" The ANBU beside Sakura said loudly as he stepped before his Hokage, "I will do it, to protect Hokage-sama," he said sternly.

"No, you won't, we're going to retreat, get back to the village," Sakura said grabbing the ANBU by the arm.

"Back to the village?" a voice behind them called.

"Retreat?" another identical voice called near the first.

Sakura looked back to see three Raven's standing on the ground behind them, "shadow clones… when?" she asked quietly.

"What the hell's a shadow clone?" the center Raven asked.

"Don't worry about it, just stop them from leaving until everything's set," the original Raven said, causing Sakura to turn back to him.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly.

"It's complicated. Just call me Raven, easier on everyone involved that way," Raven said before turning to look at Itachi, "I may want to spare you, but if you don't hand me what I need, I'll just kill you," he said evenly.

Itachi looked at Raven in silence before he reached up and removed his forehead protector, tossing it to Raven. The cloak was next and Itachi removed the ring, looking long and hard at it, "it's a fake anyway," he said before tossing it too.

"I know, and so does Vox," Raven said catching the ring and turning to Sakura and the ANBU.

"Put these on, the ring is the right ring finger. Then you can be a hero to your village and the whole world," Raven said holding out the items Itachi gave him.

"Don't do it, that's an order," Sakura said quietly to the ANBU.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but we're outmatched and surrounded. We'll never make it if we run, and this way, the rest of you are safe," the ANBU said without looking at Sakura.

"Neji, didn't Naruto teach you anything? Don't give up so easily," Sakura said almost pleading, her hand still grasping his arm.

No one could see it, but Neji grinned behind his mask, "yes, Naruto did teach me something, that our village is worth fighting for, worth dieing for…over and over again," he said before breaking his arm out of Sakura's grip and walking towards Raven.

"Good boy, now get changed as needed," Raven said holding out his hand.

Everyone was silent as Neji took off his mask and ANBU armor and put on Itachi's forehead protector and cloak, the ring being last. A dog-masked ANBU was holding what Neji had taken off.

"It won't hurt… at least, I don't think so. I've never really asked, but no one screams form it," Raven said raising his right hand to Neji's chest, his fingers glowing orange. Raven slammed his palm into Neji's chest and a white light shot out form the impact, when it was gone all that was left was a horribly tattered robe, the metal for the forehead protector and ring, and a few blackened bones.

"That went well. "Itachi, I'll keep in touch. Hokage…" Raven said turning to look at Sakura but he was cut off as a fist met his face and sent him flying into a tree. Raven easily got to his feet, his hand on his jaw, setting it back into place. "Should've expected that, and since I didn't, I'll grant it to you…especially since it was a good solid hit… but the next will have dire repercussions," Raven said the last bit with a stern voice and hard expression as he walked back towards Sakura.

The look froze Sakura in her tracks, it was warning enough, that, and the hit she gave would've killed anyone, knocked there head clean off; all she managed with it was to dislocate his jaw. Slowly, she straightened up and stepped back to where she was before as Raven got closer.

"Itachi, as I said, I'll be in touch, get on," Raven said jabbing his thumb behind him as he passed the Uchiha. Itachi waited until Raven had stopped moving and was standing before Sakura before leaving them, he was off the map the instant he left the group.

"Now here's the story, we have six dead Akatsuki, and two dead disciples of Vox. Your friend died in the fight, his body destroyed. I came and helped you out, telling you about the others I killed; maybe I'll see and help you again, maybe not, I don't care," Raven said rotating his hand on his partially lifted wrist. "Oh, and if you see my brother, tell that bastard to keep the eye out for me," Raven said stopping the rotation motion.

"The eye?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"Bastards only got the one," Raven said raising one finger, "don't really matter anyway, I'll probably see him before you anyway," Raven said shrugging and dropping his hand.

"It's not going to work like that, you're coming back with us, for killing a ninja of the Leaf," Sakura said sternly.

"Really? I am? I don't recall saying, or agreeing to that," Raven said in a mock confused tone.

"You're going to come with us, and tell us everything you know about what's going on, weather you want to or not. And if you're helpful enough, we won't imprison you for the murder, especially if you help in bringing your brother down," Sakura said with a firm tone of her own.

"The screams…" Raven said looking past Sakura, his eyes unfocused.

"What?" Sakura asked glancing behind her, only barely noticing there was nothing there, not even the three Raven clones, before looking back at the Raven before her.

"If I refuse to talk, you'll torture me, wouldn't you?" Raven asked with a slight grin, and Sakura nodded, "what's the name of the man who would do such a job?" he asked with an odd glint to his eye.

"Ibiki Morino, why?" Sakura asked slowly.

Raven's grin spread, "that's fine then, tell whatever story you want, as long as no one besides us knows Itachi lived, we don't want word spreading," Raven said taking a step back and raising both his arms towards Sakura, his wrists touching, as if offering to be arrested.

Without taking her eyes off Raven Sakura signaled for one of the ANBU to apprehend him. Raven's hands were tied behind his back with chakra ropes, and he was lead back to the village of Konoha with a wide grin on his face, he was looking forward to his time with Ibiki.

As they moved back to the village Sakura made it clear to the ANBU that they were not to discuss anything of what had happened, anything Sakura wanted the village to know, she would inform them of herself.

"Hey…oh what is it… Hokage, is that it?" Raven asked looking back at Sakura.

"Yeah, that's what I am; we're headed to the Hidden Leaf Village. You can have your talk with Ibiki there," Sakura said glaring at Raven.

"Right," Raven said grinning, "I just wanted you let you know, if you're to be asking my help in the fight against my brother, I'll need my sword. It was taken from me years ago and I can't seem to find it, you find it, and I'll work for you, under your orders," Raven said grinning.

"I can hardly wait…" Sakura said with lackluster.

"Good, my sword looks like a standard cleaver, only the blade is five and a half feet long. The blade is pure black and a black cloth wraps the handle. Let me know when you find it," Raven said before looking forward again.

Sakura was barely listening to the description, her thoughts were on Neji, what the village would say, what the Hyuuga would say…what Tsunade and Jiraiya would say when she told them the truth. When they returned to the village Raven was taken to the interrogation tower and Sakura went to tell Tsunade what really happened. After the explanation Sakura left the village again with two different ANBU squads, and left the task of telling Jiraiya to Tsunade. Sakura had to leave right away again because Gaara was expecting her and she couldn't afford to be late.

x-X-x

Raven was sitting in a steel chair, his hands and feet held in place by metal clasps and a leather belt around his chest. There was a big grin on his face as Ibiki walked in, "you him? You the one who can deliver hell on earth?" Raven asked as Ibiki's assistant shut the door to the small, dimly lit room.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, I have never claimed such a title for myself," Ibiki said calmly as he sat in a wooden chair before Raven whose grin widened.

"Yeah, you're him. I had a reputation before you came along. I was the only on they needed to exceed level one for. Then the ones who met this side of you started flooding in, every last one of them passed the first level," Raven said with a grin.

"What the hell is he talking about?" the assistant asked from the door.

"Exactly," Raven said looking at the assistant.

"We're not here for that, we're here for who, exactly, you are, where you came from, and why you killed our ninja," Ibiki said firmly.

"That's the thing, you're not in charge here. You may think you are, but you're not," Raven said, his smile sliding from his face.

"I'm not?" Ibiki asked in a slightly mocking tone as he stood up.

Raven shook his head, "nope, nope, nope."

"We'll see, bring the irons," Ibiki said looking back at the assistant.

"Wait!" Raven yelled before the assistant could even move. "Before you do anything else, I just want you to know, that I'm gunna take it all, everything you got to throw at me, I'll take it, and keep going. Right now the questions you have are directed by your Hokage, soon they're be self directed. I might answer those, depending on their nature, but nothing else, not until you've done to me what can make a man say hell is easy in comparison," Raven said tilting his head back and smirking.

Ibiki just looked back at the assistant, "you heard him, get all we got, all we can fit in a days time," he said before turning back to Raven, "I'm going to go all out, and I'm going to enjoy doing it," Ibiki said matching Raven's smirk.

x-X-x

"We found him like this, barely alive and unconscious," Wrok said to Vox as two masked men in black carried in a bloody Vin.

"Anything else there?" Vox asked.

"No, nothing alive at least. Tusk and Kisame's bodies were there, and Itachi seemed to be incinerated, but the ring and forehead protector were his," Wrok said, following Vin with his eyes.

"Patch him up to speaking terms; I'll want to know who did this. No one leaves this base but underlings until we have his words," Vox said sternly before walking away.

"Who is it?" a voice called into the halls stopping Vox in his tracks.

"Who's asking?" Vox asked turning around to se Tobi standing there.

"Oh, hey Vox-sir," Tobi said in too cheerful a tone for Vox's tastes.

"Tobi, I know who you are behind the mask, you can drop the act," Vox said coldly.

"Do we know who killed our men?" Tobi asked, his voice and tone completely different.

"We have our suspects, Vin's words will either confirm or dismiss that, you'll know when the others do," Vox said turning to leave.

"How many know the suspect?" Tobi asked before Vox could leave.

"Three, Pein being among them," Vox said and walked away.

"And so a fourth plan unfolds in the mix. How interesting… I wonder how high the count will get before it all crumbles to nothing," Tobi sad to himself before walking away.

x-X-x

"So what's the deal? What did Chaos mean they were immortals?" Naruto asked Elvo as he followed him into his realm.

"First off," Elvo said spinning to look at Naruto, a finger raised at him, "his name is not Chaos, it's Nostradamus, call him by it. You're only playing his hand if you call him Chaos. And second," Elvo dropped his arm and sighed, looking around him, "how much do you already know?"

"That Raven isn't his real name, he's an immortal, as is his brother who you just sent him back to kill," Naruto said counting points off on his fingers.

Elvo sighed again and sat down, gesturing for Naruto to do the same. "They're twins, Raven being the younger one. And they're the reason we told you that once you were immortal not to have kids," he said as Naruto sat down.

"Whose kids are they? Who did you make immortal that had kids?" Naruto asked leaning forward.

"We didn't make anyone but you immortal. One of the gods is the father of these two," Elvo said sighing.

"What?" Naruto demanded on his feet in an instant.

"Sit down Naruto, I'm not in the mood for a shouting match with you, not over this," Elvo said giving Naruto a stern look which Naruto returned as he sat back down. "we don't know which god it is, it was obviously done behind the backs of the others. Because I am Order, I am in charge of determining who the father really is," Elvo said as though he was unhappy with the situation.

"So we know it's not you," Naruto said looking down.

"No, only two gods are clear. You, because it happened before you were a god, and Kami because he can't lie," Elvo said with a sigh.

"Can't lie? Kami can lie," Naruto said looking at Elvo as if he were crazy.

"Well, yes, in a general sense he can, he can say something is green if its blue, and he can, and will, lie to protect someone. But he cannot lie to protect himself. That's what I meant. The repercussions of him being the father would be dire and negative, he could not lie to save himself from those consequences," Elvo said looking back at Naruto.

"Okay, so me and Kami are clear, why aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"No proof. Although none of the gods believe it is me, I am still a suspect. We know Raven knows who his father is, and I've interrogated him countless times, but he won't give me anything. The manner Raven treats me is the confirmation that it's not me, but until anything is proven, I'm still under the scope too. I think its Nostradamus, but again, no proof," Elvo said meekly.

"How do we know nothing about them?" Naruto asked simply.

"We can't watch every person every second, you know that. And by the actions you took only days ago you know that one of us can leave without the others knowing. And, it turns out, that immortals are mortal until 18. When they manifest they give off a burst that we feel, the older gave the burst and we knew of them. But our window of seizing him was closed before we got him, but we got the younger in that time, we were ready for him," Elvo said before going silent for a long while.

"What window of seizing him?" Naruto asked immediately, but Elvo remained silent. Finally he spoke.

"Somehow we're timed on getting them when they manifest, pulling them from the mortal realm into our own. None of us knew of the time limit until it was up, and once it was, it was impossible to trace him. We still don't know where he is, if we did, we would've put Raven right in the same room as him instead of the forests somewhere," Elvo said depressed.

Naruto knew by the way Elvo finished his sentence the conversation was over. He left after a moment, now with more things to think about, things to try and figure out. This was the part of being a god he hated.

x-X-x

Sakura walked out of the Kazekage's office, with a heavy heart. She had just discussed the three villages as well as other treaty information they she figured could be taken care of since she was here. She was glad to know the Kazekage already knew about the villages, it kept her from having to explain it. She was unhappy to hear that they also believed it to be one person, and based on the marks that were left in the villages, it seamed to be the same person that killed what was recently proven to be Kakuzu and Hidan of Akatsuki.

Raven had claimed responsibility for those two murders, and the evidence that the perpetrator was the same was practically rock solid. Sakura didn't tell Gaara about Raven, or rather, that Raven had claimed responsibility for the murders. All she said was that a stranger and Akatsuki prevented her from being on time. But now she was seriously worried about Raven, if he was the one that destroyed the small villages, she couldn't risk having him in the open, she couldn't even risk him being a captive. Sakura's thoughts stopped when she looked up as the Kazekage's office door closed behind her. On the wall opposite the doors was something Sakura had seen every time she visited the Kazekage, but now it rang some new relevance to her.

Something in the back of Sakura's mind was screaming at her about that sword on the wall. It was as if the something knew what Sakura didn't and knew that somehow, that sword would solve all her problems, every last one of them. It took Sakura a moment to catch on to what the something was saying. The sword on the wall looked like a standard cleaver, but the blade was five and a half feet long and pure black, a black cloth wrapped the handle.

Sakura's head snapped around her, looking for someone to question. Not finding any she returned into the Kazekage's office. Gaara looked up at her in slight surprise when the door opened.

"Hokage-Dono, did you forget something?" Gaara asked as Sakura approached him.

"No, but I just noticed something," Sakura said with a slight shake of her head as she got closer to Gaara. He nodded for her to continue when she reached his desk. "that sword outside your office, where is it from?" She asked trying to sound purely curious.

"The First Kazekage took it as a prize in battle," Temari said from beside Gaara's desk.

"First Kazekage? Has it always been there since he got it?" Sakura asked slightly bewildered.

"Since his retirement, he kept it on him while still the kage. But the stories about it are weird," Temari said after a slight pause.

"What stories?" Sakura asked interested.

"What's the sudden interest?" Temari asked with a slight grin.

"I never really noticed it before, it's not a common style for a blade," Sakura said shrugging.

Temari raised an eyebrow at her before speaking, "according to the stories the First Kazekage was still in his youth, not even a kage yet when he got it. He was fighting another ninja, one with powers and abilities he claimed to have never seen before. The First was loosing when some strange man came form the shadows and threw a glowing fist through the boy's chest, killing him. the stranger took the body but left the blade, so the First took it," Temari said with a shrug as she finished.

There was a pause before Sakura spoke, "how long ago was this?" she asked when she finally did speak.

"Over a century ago," Temari said almost too quickly.

Sakura's eyes had widened at the statement. She knew it would be a long time ago, but things were getting slightly out of hand, "How many people know about the sword?" she asked after a moment.

"Why?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura sighed, "someone mentioned it to me, not that you had it, but saying it was his. He described that blade," Sakura said simply.

"It's a legend of Suna, but not very well known. Anyone who works in this building, that's about it," Temari said folding her arms; she was getting annoyed by this.

"No outsiders? He definitely was not a ninja of The Sand," Sakura said clasping her hands behind her back.

"You're the first. He might have been speaking of one designed after that blade," Temari said with a nod towards the door.

"Yeah…that's probably it then…" Sakura said slowly before looking at Gaara again, "thank you for you help Kazekage-Dono, Temari," She said nodding to each as she said their names. She then turned and walked out of the office, eyeing the sword as she passed by it, 'now things just got worse…' she thought as she left the building.

x-X-x

AN: sorry about Neji, but if enough people are _Really_ upset about that, I'll change it to an unnamed ninja, I just figured there have to be casualties somewhere…

As for the underlings of Vox, those two carrying Vin are examples of such. Just standard henchmen.


	8. Fitting the Pieces Together

**Chapter 8: Fitting the Pieces Together**

Two days later Sakura entered her office to see Tsunade behind her desk, Jiraiya sitting on the couch against the side wall and Ibiki standing opposite Tsunade. For a moment Sakura had a flashback to years ago when she was still studying under Tsunade and she would walk in on a meeting. But those times are over now; she's Hokage, not Tsunade. All heads turned to Sakura when she entered, Ibiki taking a folder off the desk and held it tightly in his hands.

"Ibiki, I'm sure you have very important information, but I must be caught up with what happened before I can address that. If you excuse us you will be summoned once I have talked with Tsunade and Jiraiya," Sakura said walking into the room, Tsunade rising out of her chair and walking around the desk.

Ibiki nodded and left the room, shutting the door silently. Sakura walked around to sit in her chair and signed at the slight comfort it provided. Jiraiya moved to one of the chairs at her desk and Tsunade sat down beside him.

"How'd it go?" Jiraiya asked once they were all seated.

"You first, anything happen?" she asked.

"No, not a blip from Akatsuki, it's as if they vanished," Jiraiya said shaking his head.

"We're never that lucky," Sakura sighed, "anything happen in the village?" she asked looking at Tsunade.

"No, my report'll be in by tonight, pending this meeting," Tsunade said leaning forward, "now, what did Gaara have to say?" she asked.

Sakura sighed again, "he knew of all three villages, and had managed to link them all together. He also linked them to the same person as the killer of Hidan and Kakuzu, he showed me his evidence, it was the same guy," Sakura said uncomfortably.

"Didn't you say that Raven guy killed those two?" Jiraiya asked with wide eyes.

"He claimed them, and after seeing him in action, I believe it," Sakura said nodding slowly.

"Then we have him. I'm sure Gaara's glad to hear we already got the man," Tsunade said leaning back.

"He doesn't know. I didn't tell him anything about Raven," Sakura said looking at Tsunade, "if there's the chance of him working-"

"What?" bellowed Tsunade rising to her feet, "him working for us? Are you serious? He's a murderer! We can't trust him," Tsunade protested.

"Tsunade-sensei, we're all murderers. Every ninja here. True it's not in the same scope as him…" Sakura stopped when she saw the look in Tsunade's eyes, "the only reason I'm even considering it is because of what I saw in Suna," Sakura said meeting Tsunade's gaze.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and sat back down, "what'd you see?" she asked in almost a demanding tone.

"When we were bringing Raven back to Konoha he said he'd work for me, whatever I said until Vox was dead, if I could get him his sword. He described it to me and I saw it in Suna, on a wall in the Kazekage tower. I asked Temari about it, she said it's from the first Kazekage, he took it form a battle he was losing. His opponent was hit and taken by a stranger mid fight leaving the blade. It's Raven's I know it, but it happened over a century ago," Sakura said looking between the two.

"We've dealt with resurrection before," Jiraiya said sighing.

"But who brought him back. Who, besides anyone alive then, would know to bring him back?" Sakura asked leaning forward.

"He's mentioned a brother, I'd guess him if it wasn't impossible for him to be alive," Tsunade.

"No, his brother's Vox, and Vox was probably brought back by the Alliance. Vox wouldn't bring Raven back, Raven's here to kill Vox," Sakura said shaking her head.

"Well, our best bet to answer this all is what Ibiki has for you," Jiraiya said standing up, Tsunade doing the same.

"Right, send him in, let's see what he's got," Sakura said nodding.

x-X-x

Vox and Zool walked into a room, the only other person inside was Vin, lying in a bed. The medics had left, and Vin was waking up.

"Who was it, who attacked you?" Vox asked walking closer to Vin.

Vin looked around, his eyes adjusting to being open, "wh-where am I?"

"Back at base. You're healed up rather well, and am the only survivor, so it's to you to tell us who attacked you," Vox said taking another step towards Vin.

"I-I'm the only survivor? Then he killed Itachi…" Vin said looking at his remaining hand. Raven, he said his name was Raven," Vin said after a moment.

"Raven?" Vox asked looking at Zool with a raised eyebrow, after a moment Zool nodded but Vox still looked confused for a minute before his eyes shot wide, "Roc. Ha, that bastard's changing his name," he said before leaving the room, Zool at his heels.

An underling was waiting outside the door, when the two exited he went straight up to Vox, "he'll be in fine condition in a few days, but the arm is lost," he said.

"Then so is he. Kill him in his sleep, he cant fight with one arm, and he's of no use to me if he can't fight," Vox said before walking away, leaving the underling to his work.

Vox was silent the rest of the way to his office, once there he sat at his desk, Zool remaining on his feet. "So he's back, and with a new name. I guess he won't ever give up then, and I can only assume the gods sent him back," Vox said looking at Zool, but the man gave no response, neither verbal nor physical. "We need to know if he's made any alliances, if he has, we can eliminate him and the village in one blow, nice and quick, I don't feel like hunting him down, and I doubt you do. Send out Zetsu and whoever his partner is, if he has one," Vox said and Zool nodded and left the room.

When he was gone Vox opened a drawer in his desk and took out six rings, one for each dead Akatsuki member. It may take a bit, but once he had all ten no one, not his brother, not even the gods could stand in his way. The world will be his.

x-X-x

Ibiki walked into Sakura's office and handed her the folder, waiting for her response. "Anything worth mentioning?" she asked as she flipped it open.

"He wouldn't give anything, not a word until we had exerted every method and technique we had. I'm rather confident he only spoke then because we said it was all we had, as if he wanted to see what kind of torture we were capable of," Ibiki said almost unnerved.

"So he's a masochist?" Sakura asked looking up at Ibiki.

"No, he just wanted to see what we could do. Before we even started, when I was asking initial questions, he said then he wouldn't say anything until we went as far as we could. He said our questions were driven by you, but after a while they would be self driven, based on what we were seeing. He also said he'd answer some of those questions.

"He was right, after what we were doing, and how he was handling it, our questions changed, and he answered them. Those questions, and what spawned them, are on the last few pages," Ibiki said pointing at the folder in Sakura's hands. "possibly one of the oddest things he said before we started was that he wanted to see what we could do, what could make a man say hell was easy in comparison," Ibiki said, and though it was an unusual thing to say, and under very odd circumstances, Sakura could tell Ibiki took some pride in it.

"Thank you Ibiki, I may want a word with him myself after reading this," Sakura said raising the folder slightly.

"Of course Hokage-sama," Ibiki said bowing and leaving the room silently.

Sakura turned her full attention to the report, reading it over thoroughly. 'He won't give more that Raven for his name… said he was brought back from the dead, doesn't say who brought him back…won't say how he healed himself, just says it's how he is…says he's back to kill his brother…takes credit for killing Hidan and Kakuzu…' Sakura read over the questions she gave Ibiki.

When she was done with those she turned to the ones Ibiki and his men asked of their own accord, "what are you?" "Good question, but not for an answer." "How are you still going?" "I told you, I was in hell." "How can you survive all this pain?" "Not sure." "How did you become like this?" "I've always been this way, want a better answer, ask my father."

Sakura dropped the folder, "His father…" she shot to her feet and left her office, there were more questions to ask now, and she had leverage to get them answered.

When Sakura got to the interrogation tower she was informed that Raven was already in an interrogation room, waiting for her. Sakura walked into the small, dimly lit room to see Raven bound to the metal chair as he had been for Ibiki. Sakura turned the lights on brighter and sat in the wooden chair opposite Raven.

"Hokage, does this mean you have my sword?" Raven asked, the shadow of a grin on his face.

"No, I don't have it, but I know where it is, and if I choose to, I can get it. But for me to do that I need a few questions answered," Sakura said leaning towards Raven.

"I'll do my best," Raven said with a grin.

Sakura nodded, "who's your father?" she asked staring at him intently.

"Straight to the punch ain't ya? I'd tell you, but I got others watching, who I don't want to know that," Raven said nodding towards the door.

"Who, Ibiki?" Sakura asked not moving her gaze.

"Naw, the ones who got me here," Raven said with a laugh.

"You mean the ones who brought you back? Who are they?" Sakura asked almost too eagerly.

"More like sent me back. But his name, far as I know, is Elvo," Raven said, expecting the next question to be who that was.

"The gods sent you back?" Sakura asked shooting to her feet.

"How the hell do you know he's a god?" Raven asked looking up at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head, clearing the shock and signaling she wouldn't answer the question. "How long ago did you die?" Sakura asked sitting back down.

"I have yet to die I've just been in hell for over a century. If I died, I would have the body and appearance of an eighteen year old," Raven said tilting his head back, his eyes staying on Sakura.

"How are you still alive then?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, I'm immortal," Raven said, again he expected the reaction, this time to be a silence, or stuttering disbelief, and again he was wrong.

"No, I've met immortals and most of 'em are dead now, so what's the truth?" Sakura demanded standing again.

"That is the truth, my father's a god. The gods don't know which one it is, so I can't say, seeing as how they're watching me," Raven said looking up.

There was a long silence before Sakura's next question, "what's hell like?"

Raven broke out laughing, "man, I've never been asked that one before, never expected it either," he managed through his laughs. Finally his laughter stopped and Raven leveled his eyes on Sakura, "it's not what you think, no matter what you think it is its worse. I thought some pretty bad stuff, and it out did my expectations. It's a divided place, everyone gets into the main area, but only a select few get to go past the black gates, get to be what the Soulkeepers call the Unaccessibles," Raven said, his grin was gone, his face emotionless at the memories.

"Unaccessibles?" Sakura asked sitting back down.

"Yes, I'm one of them. We only leave the black gates for torture, and if we get sent back. There're five of us, my brother will make six," Raven said, his eyes on the floor now.

"Who are the others?" Sakura asked.

"Pein, Akatsuki's leader, he's out too. Orochimaru was out, but he returned just before I left. Madara Uchiha is still down there, he arrived after me. They all did, except one," Raven said his voice weakening.

"Who? Who's the only one there before you?" Sakura asked leaning forward eagerness overtaking her.

"I've never seen his face, but I'd know him on sight, his presence is phenomenal. They had already given up on torturing him when I got there; he scared the Soulkeepers too much. His names Zurock… he's bad news," Raven said raising his head to look at Sakura, his eyes seemed lifeless.

"If I get your sword, how do I know you won't run off with it and slaughter more villages?" Sakura asked in a stern tone.

"I give you my word, on my mother's soul," Raven said evenly.

"I'd slap you if I knew your mother," Sakura said rising to her feet, "you never risk a mother's soul," Sakura said walking towards the door.

"It wasn't a risk," Raven said as the door shut, he was unsure if she heard him, she did.

Sakura sighed again; she'd been doing that a lot lately. She started back to her office to read Ibiki's interrogation report over several more times before the day was through.

x-X-x

Tobi silently walked up the side of the building to the roof where Zetsu waited. "He's going to work for them, if Hokage-sama can get some sword for him," Tobi said as he reached the roof. He had hid outside the window and listened to Sakura and Raven's entire conversation.

"Then we have what we need," Zetsu said turning his back on Tobi and walking to the edge of the building, "I'll meet you outside the village walls," he said before melding into the floor of the roof.

"Zurock hmmm?" Tobi asked once Zetsu was gone, "I never heard that name in hell…I must learn how Vox brought us back, and meet this fearful man," he said before leaping off the rooftop and onto another, heading out of the village.

x-X-x

Once the door shut behind Sakura Raven turned his eyes to the window, small and barred, it was the worst idea to have one in an interrogation room. He grinned after a moment, "Both gone, and I think they both bought it… oh Zurock, this will get really fun if they managed to bring you back, this is becoming to much fun," he said before laughing again.

Raven was cut off of his laughter when the door opened and the guards walked in to take him back to his cell, 'if she bought it she'll have my sword in a few days, I can last that,' Raven thought as he was roughly pushed into his cell, 'I managed a century, I can last a few more days… and at least they feed me here…'

x-X-x

Naruto was in heaven again and walking towards the golden gates. The cloaked figure walked up and blocked his path, "sir, how many times do we have to go through this?" it asked annoyed.

"I'm not trying to get in, I'm here to talk to Kami," Naruto said looking past the cloaked being.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kami asked from behind Naruto.

Naruto spun around at the words, after a moment's hesitation he walked up to Kami, "Raven. Elvo told me about him, everything he knew at least," Naruto said when he reached Kami.

"Then what is there to talk about?" Kami asked.

"Well, I want to know why you don't help him find out who the father is," Naruto said sternly.

"Because, it is not my job it is his. I'm sure he told you this," Kami said with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, he did, but your Good, you should try and settle this," Naruto said, his voice still forceful.

"Things aren't as simple as good and bad Naruto. You, of all people, should know that. Finding the father of those three isn't part of good or bad. It's chaotic now, and to find the father would bring order to it. If any is to help him, it is you, the Focal Point," Kami said staring into Naruto's eyes.

"Two, there's only two of them," Naruto said raising an eyebrow at Kami.

I though you said Elvo told you everything. Raven mentioned a sister recently, saying she was also dead, that she never manifested," Kami said with a sigh.

"No… he must've skipped that part…" Naruto said looking down.

"Go talk to him, get all the information, and help him if you want. Its all up to you, this isn't out of balance, at least, not to the point where you need to help, but it's your call not mine," Kami said patting Naruto's shoulder and walking away leaving him alone.

x-X-x

Tobi landed outside the village walls and looked around, "Zetsu-sama?" he asked looking around him.

"He ain't here. He ran off, but we're got men on his tail," a voice called from behind Tobi.

He turned to see Grim and Sin standing there, blocking him from escaping into the forest. The village was behind him, but Tobi knew better that to start a fight in a foreign ninja village, no matter how strong you are, you'll lose to numbers.

"I see we didn't go unnoticed then. I'll kill you two, but I'll make it clean. I feel sorry for whoever you have tailing Zetsu-sama though," Tobi said taking an unusual fighting stance.

"I don't, they know what they're in for, they'll be fine," Sin said as he and Grim fell into their fighting stances.

"Ready?" Grim asked as he pulled a bone sword from his shoulder.

"As I'll ever be," Sin said taking his axe in both hands.

x-X-x

A clear forest, trees everywhere and nothing to disturb the tranquility. That is until Zetsu shot out of the ground and smacked into a tree. He landed on his feet as if it hadn't happened and looked back at the one who threw him from the ground. Strag stood on the ground before him and Wiseman rose from the ground beside Strag.

"You are the ones sent to kill me?" Zetsu asked hungrily.

"No, we're the ones who saw you in our village, but we will be killing you," Strag said confidently.

"I am rather hungry, let's see if you can satisfy that," Zetsu said taking a step towards the two, both of which dropped into fighting stances.

"You ready for this?" Wiseman whispered to Strag as he drew his swords.

"I have no plan if that's what you mean," Strag said as his hands became blades.

"Then we better do this fast," Wiseman said running towards Zetsu, Strag following behind.

x-X-x

Sakura was sitting in her office, thinking of what she could say or offer Gaara in exchange for the sword. She wasn't paying attention to the paperwork she was supposed to be doing, hey eyes glazing over the papers, picking out stray words. One word haled all her thoughts, "terminal." Her head snapped back to the paper and she reread it, "…patient infected with poison, bulk of substance removed, trace amounts remain. Unable to remove trace amounts, subject terminal, can maintain normal life until days before passing. Estimated time left, two weeks."

Sakura's eyes widened at that, how did she miss something like this? It wasn't from Tsunade's report so it wasn't while she was gone… who was infected with poison? Sakura could only think of two people with recent contact to poison, and she already read both reports.

Quickly she sifted through the papers to find the medical folder on her desk, finding it she read the name and dropped the folder in shock, her eyes wide. It was the last page of his medical report; it must've fallen out when she read it over earlier.

"Oh no, what are the other terrors going to say?" Sakura asked herself as she rested her head in her hands.

x-X-x

AN: the cloaked beings in heaven and hell are the Soulkeepers, so I'll be using that term from now on for them. And for those who didn't know a roc is a bird of prey.

Hope you liked it!


	9. Casualties of War

**Chapter 9: Casualties of War**

Raven was sitting in his cell looking at the slim rays of light on the floor when he felt something odd. He stood up and looked around before realizing what it was, "that one who listened… he's fighting," he said grinning walking to the window. His smile quickly became a frown as he realized that even if he was facing the right direction the view was horrible.

"Sorry Zurock, guess you won't be joining me up here," Raven muttered and he stepped back from the window. He opened his right hand at his side when a voice called to him.

"Hey, don't even bother," it called.

Raven dropped his arm and turned around, the speaker was in the cell across from him, "don't bother what?" he asked.

"Trying to mold or even use chakra. The walls have a drain, can't even mold enough for one seal," the man said.

"Drains chakra? Cleaver," Raven said looking back at the window, "guess they don't anticipate many like me," he said opening his right hand again. The fingertips started to glow green.

"How're you doing that?" the man asked reaching out at Raven.

"Focus," was all Raven said before flinging his arm and throwing the glow at the window breaking it open enough for him to fit through. "I'd stay and chat, but I got a man to kill," Raven said before jumping through the hole.

x-X-x

Sin charged Tobi and swung when he reached him, Tobi dodged away from the blade and into the path of Grim's swinging blade. The blade passed through Tobi harmlessly and Tobi punched Grim in the face.

When Grim landed he moved his bones to make his skull helm again and pulled a second bone sword form his shoulder to hold one in each hand. He charged in again as Sin was kicked away and took a swing at Tobi's head which he ducked. Grim swung again and Tobi jumped over him to land behind him. Tobi kicked Grim in the back when he landed and started going through hand seals. Sin recognized the seals and shot a tentacle out which grabbed Grim around the waist and pulled him back just as the place he was sanding became a smoldering crater.

"Careful, he's got some of the most powerful tricks of any of the Akatsuki," Sin said as his tentacle receded and Grim got to his feet.

"I can tell. Should we step it up a notch?" Grim asked glancing at Sin.

"I will, hold him off while I do," Sin said digging his axe into the ground.

Grim nodded and charged Tobi again, but it was obvious Tobi was playing with him, dodging all attacks easily and dancing around the warrior. As Tobi was hopping around a tentacle shot out and grabbed him around the neck. Tobi jerked when it made contact and was soon pulled to where Sin waited with his axe in hands. As he was pulled Tobi started going through hand seals so that when he reached Sin he was able to shoot a jet of boiling hot water right into Sin's chest.

Sin screamed in pain and fell back his tentacle releasing Tobi. Tobi landed on his feel and looked down at the injured form of Sin. He was ready to finish the job when he heard a call form behind him, "Let's see you pull that on me." Tobi tuned to see Grim standing there, his spinal column formed into a great sword in his right hand, the bones of the left forming a shield, bones on his torso and arms protruding as well to act as armor.

Tobi charged Grim, flying through hand seals as he ran. Grim returned the charge, his shield in front of him to block whatever Tobi was doing. They reached each other and Grim swung at Tobi who jumped over the blade and Grim. Grim raised his shield, keeping it between himself and Tobi. Tobi landed on Grim's other side and shot a large fireball at him but the shield was in its path and Grim was unharmed.

When the flames died away Tobi was gone. Grim spun fast swinging his blade, knowing that's where his enemy had gone to. Tobi ducked under the blade and finished hand seals he'd just been doing before trusting his hands at Grim who brought up his shield to block. The attack Tobi used was the same one that made the crater in the earth, and Grim found himself on his back, the bone protections of his left arm gone as well as most of the ones on his chest. Grim's left arm was covered in blood and his sword was knocked out of reach.

Tobi closed in for the kill when he was hit form behind by a fireball. The attack sent him flying past Grim but he landed on his feet. He turned on landing to see Raven standing next to Sin's crumpled body, Sin's axe in his right hand, his left still extended towards Tobi. "I had plans for you, but you just had to go and do this, now I have to kill you," Raven said with an unusually straight face.

"These two have already claimed that, and yet they both lay broken at out feet," Tobi said turning to face Raven.

"I don't break easily," Raven said walking closer to Tobi.

The walk soon developed into a run and when he reached Tobi Raven took a harsh swing at his body with the axe but the blade passed through him unharmed. Raven slid to a halt past Tobi who turned around to face him again, "is that it?" he asked almost mockingly.

"You're the mist man, didn't know you were a part of Akatsuki," Raven said standing up straight and dropping the axe.

"I don't know who that is, my name is Madara Uchiha," Tobi said indifferently.

"No your not. Madara's an Unaccessible like me, so I would recognize you on sight if you were him. You're nothing more that…. Tobi was it?" Raven asked searching for the right name.

Tobi was silent for a long time before the words soon came, "Tobi is what they know me by, but I am –"

"No, trust me, I met Madara," Raven said cutting him off.

"He… Chaos …released the …Unaccessibles?" Grim asked forcing himself to his feet.

"No, just me, and it was Elvo's doing," Raven said not looking at Grim.

Tobi started flying through hand seals as he ran at Raven. Raven took a stance braced for impact, his right arm held out slightly, fingertips glowing green. When Tobi was within point blank range he fired a giant fireball at Raven. As soon as he saw the fireball the green glow vanished and Raven whipped his left arm up, bringing a wall of water with it to block the fireball.

When the fireball hit the water it instantly made steam that completely concealed Raven. Tobi seemed to be expecting this because he didn't stall at all in his run and bound right into the steam. A moment later Raven was sent flying backwards from the steam, though he landed on his feet. Raven landed in a crouching position and extended his right arm behind him, the fingertips glowing purple.

Tobi broke form the steam moments later and charged Raven, his hands nearly a blur from the hand seals he was performing. As he ran Tobi finished the seals and grabbed his right wrist in his left hand, his right fist clenched shut. He stopped feet form Raven and thrust his right hand at him; it was the same thing that made the smoldering crater, what injured Grim. Raven kept his right arm back and quickly moved his left up to cover his face.

His motion wasn't fast enough and received the full force of the blast in the upper torso, face, and under side of his left arm. The hit knocked him back off his feet and destroyed the overcoat he was wearing, except the one sleeve on his right arm. Raven's entire upper body, except the right arm, was completely covered in blood and the whole front of his chest was missing and wide open to the organs.

"I thought you said you don't break easily," Tobi said stepping closer to Raven.

"I don't!" screamed Raven as he shot upwards and lunged at the surprised Tobi, the fingertips of his right hand still glowing purple.

Raven thrust his right arm forward and the fingertips connected with Tobi's chest. The instant contact was made the glow vanished and Tobi was sent skidding backwards a few feet. Tobi stopped skidding in a slightly hunched position, when he stopped he look up at Raven and managed to hold in the surprise of seeing him heal his several fatal wounds as he stood.

"You heard the conversation, I thought you would know that won't work, I'm immortal," Raven said walking towards Tobi, the fingertips of his right hand glowing blue, his left glowing green.

Tobi jumped back and started flying through hand seals but after a moment he stopped and looked at his hands in a confused manor, "you did this didn't you?" he asked still looking down at his hands.

"Yes, your chakra no longer flows. That means attacks will no longer pass through you, and that red eye of yours is useless," Raven said still walking towards Tobi.

Tobi's response was instant, he turned and ran form the fight but Raven was too fast for him, he was in Tobi's path before Tobi could stop or slow down. Raven hit Tobi in the face with his heel and knocked the Akatsuki backwards. When Raven landed form the kick he charged head on towards Tobi, his right hand wound back for a hit. By the time Tobi had stabilized form the kick he was hit in the chest by Raven's right hand, the blue glow shooting through his body like a missal.

Tobi crumpled form the hit, he was hunched forward on his knees, blood pouring form the entrance and exit wounds. Raven stood before the fallen Akatsuki and clenched his left hand into a fist. "I will honor the mystery of your name," Raven said before pulling his left arm back and hitting Tobi dead in the face.

On contact the green glow exploded shattering the entirety of Tobi's skull into blood and fragments. When the body hit the ground Raven looked around for the two who were there before him. He finally found them, both back in their normal states, Sin holding Grim up.

"You've got questions to answer," Grim said through clenched teeth.

"I've already answered them, she knows the answers," Raven said with a slight grin pointed towards the village and the pink haired woman running towards them.

Sakura was at the scene faster than both terrors expected and the group of medic-nin that came with her quickly took the two back to the village, taking the body with them. Once they were alone Sakura turned to Raven, "Which one was that?"

"Tobi. Another fight's ending over there, your guy's don't look to good in it," Raven said pointing further away from the village.

"I thought you said you would work for me," Sakura said firmly.

"If you get my sword. Right now I'm gunna go see our red eyed friend, see what info I can get from him, after that I'll come back, if you have my sword, I'll share what I found and work for you, if not… let's burn that village when we get to it," Raven said grinning. He was gone in the trees before Sakura could respond. Cursing she signaled for more medics and headed in the direction Raven signaled.

x-X-x

Wiseman opened his eyes slowly, the bright lights hurt. He looked around with blurry eyes and was finally able to focus on something; lying in a bed next to him was a heavily bandaged Edge.

"Edge? When'd you get outta the hospital?" Wiseman asked sitting up slightly.

"I'm still here." Edge said looking around confused, "aren't we still in the hospital?" he asked looking at Wiseman now.

"Ah, that's it then," Wiseman said with a groan. "No wonder I don't remember getting home, or repainting everything white…" Wiseman said with another look around.

Edge just laughed, "it's good to see you wake up," he said after his laughter died down.

"How long was I out?" Wiseman asked getting into a more comfortable sitting position.

"About a day, give or take," Sakura said walking in Sage and Sin behind her.

"Well you got here fast," Wiseman said easily.

"I asked Sage-sama to inform me as soon as you awoke, and wait for me before coming in," Sakura said gesturing to Sage.

"So what's the damage?" Wiseman asked once Sin had eased himself into a chair and Sage had taken his place leaning against a wall, "and where're the other two?"

"You'll be out of bed in a day or two, no real lasting damage form that fight," Sakura said glancing at the chart at the foot of Wiseman's bed.

"Grim's just got back to sleep, he's fine, just recovering, should be back in a few days," Sin said.

"And you?" Wiseman asked noticing Sin's injuries.

"Well I'm not bedridden, but I should be fighting before Grim," Sin said tapping the arm rest.

"So I take it you beat your guy then?" Wiseman said raising an eyebrow.

"He's dead, but not by our hand. We'dve died if that guy didn't show," Sin said looking at Sakura.

"What guy?" Wiseman asked following Sin's gaze.

"His name's Raven. I'll fill you all in once things with him are finalized, but we're working out a deal with him over the whole Alliance and Akatsuki thing," Sakura said looking at Sin, then to Wiseman.

"So your guys' dead, what about mine, did Strag manage to finish Zetsu?" Wiseman asked looking at Sakura.

"No, Zetsu got away, we were unable to recover Strag-sama's body," Sakura said with her eyes on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Wiseman asked leaning forward.

"I need to know what happened in that fight," Sakura said looking at Wiseman.

"Not from me, not until you tell me what that meant. Get it from Strag if you need it so bad," Wiseman said nearly yelling.

"Damnit Artem, she just told you… Tunos didn't make it. Zetsu's a cannibal… we need to know what happened," Sage said facing Wiseman, a stern look on his face.

"Tunos… died?" Edge asked looking at Sin who nodded slowly. Edge's head flopped forward into his chest, tears at the corners of his eyes.

Wiseman fell backwards hard, his body jolting slightly from the reaction of the springs in the mattress. "It was hard enough to lose you all once, must I do it twice?" Wiseman asked the room, his eyes staring unfocused at the ceiling.

"Wiseman-sama please, I need to know what happened," Sakura said after a moment's silence.

"Not now…just…please not now," Wiseman said, his voice barely a whisper.

Sakura nodded and motioned for Sin to follow her out of the room, tapping Sage on the shoulder to let him know. When the door shut behind them Sakura grabbed Sin's arm, "we need to talk," she said sternly.

"If it's about my fight with Tobi, I already gave you my report," Sin said stopping and looking at her.

"No, it's about your fight with Sasori," Sakura said sternly.

"Sasori? I know I turned that report in," Sin said raising an eyebrow.

"Not that, the poison," Sakura said looking into his eyes, "I missed part of the report last time I-"

"We know," Sage said from behind Sakura causing her to whip around.

"What do you mean you know?" Sakura asked looking at Sage.

"Me, Sin and Wiseman all know. We don't want to worry the others though," Sage said calmly.

"Not worry them? So when he just drops dead in two weeks, less now that he's been fighting, what are you going to tell the others?" Sakura demanded.

"Nothing, 'cause it won't happen. As far as everyone knows, save the four of us, I can not get sick, and am immune to poison. I won't be around in two weeks, true, but it won't be the poison that does me in," Sin started walking again, passing Sakura, "I'm a warrior dear Hokage, and to die off the battlefield, it's not my way. The war will take me, mark my words," he said as he vanished down the hall.

"We'd appreciate it if no one outside the four of us learned of this," Sage said before following Sin down the hallway.

Sakura sighed as she watched Sage disappear down the hallway. "These terrors are going to drive me crazy," she groaned, "I better go talk to Gaara…" she trailed off, walking down the hallway.

x-X-x

Itachi stopped suddenly; he was in the mountains, far from anyone or anything. If he was supposed to be dead he'd be dead to the world. But someone was close, they'd found him way out here, and while he was still moving. Itachi waited silently for whoever it was to show themselves. Finally Raven emerged from the cliffside, and stood before Itachi.

"You, I thought you went with the Konoha ninja," Itachi said slightly relaxed at who it was.

"I did, but they have part of a bargain to uphold, and I'm giving them time to do that," Raven said sitting on the narrow path.

"What will I need to do, to defeat Vox?" Itachi asked also sitting down.

"Nothing," Raven said grinning, "your services will not be needed, I spared you 'cause I like your style. The only thing that'll be needed form you is information. I would've gotten it back then but the Hokage didn't seem to be fond of you staying around," Raven said looking at the view from their perch.

"What information?" Itachi asked keeping his eyes on Raven.

"The location of their base of operations, how many Vox has enlisted aside from Akatsuki and an assumption on how strong they all are," Raven said looking back at Itachi.

"They are located in the Rice Country. Vox is using an old cave Orochimaru used, the second one the Leaf discovered in that area," Itachi said calmly.

"How do you know when it was found, or who had it first?" Raven asked curiously.

"I'm not revealing my sources, just tell the Hokage that and she'll know where to go. The number outside of Akatsuki is five, including Vox and the two with us," Itachi said emotionlessly.

"So the last three Akatsuki and two more before I get to kill my brother. Where do the two stand?" Raven asked.

"One, Wrok, seams to be at par with Kisame. He may be stronger, but is not weaker than that. The other, Vox only called him Master in front of me," Itachi said.

"Master? Ah, yeah, that seems like my brother. Someone standing behind him, taking all the attention as the powerhouse, leaving him to call the shots," Raven said with an annoyed look on his face.

"If you have no further use for me then," Itachi said standing up.

"Yes, remain in hiding like this until Vox is gone, I won't tell you about it, so you're on your own for that, but keep sharp," Raven said standing as well. He turned to look out at the scenery and grinned before jumping off the high cliff.

Itachi watched Raven fall out of sight before continuing on his path, he'd only be hidden as long as Raven said, and no longer.

x-X-x

Sakura stood in front of Gaara's desk, her fists clenched in nervousness. Gaara sat behind his desk with a calm, blank look on his face. No one else was in the room, Hinata and Temari, who were in there when Sakura arrived, were told to leave the two Kages alone.

On the desk between them was Raven's sword, Sakura had just told Gaara everything, who Raven was, that he was brought back from the dead, and that he was responsible for the massacres at the villages. The only thing she left out was Itachi still being alive.

"And this is the only way to keep a leash on him?" Gaara asked gesturing the sword.

"Yes, he broke out of our high security cells by blasting a hole in the wall, the cells drain chakra," Sakura said for emphases.

"And an explosive note would have let more prisoners out, and injured him," Gaara nodded.

"There is no containing him, but he was eager to get this blade, if he behaves when I give it to him, that'll stop him running wild," Sakura said.

"And when this is all over it will be returned here?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I fully intend to return the blade to you once this mess is taken care of, the only thing that could stop me from doing that is if Raven is here permanently, if he manages to stay longer than he's supposed to," Sakura said exasperated.

"Which is possible," Gaara said evenly.

"Yes. But he's already threatened the village, and honestly, after seeing what he can do, and knowing what he did to those other villages, I think he can lay a ninja village to waste alone," Sakura said, he voice shaking as she realized what she was saying.

"Is it possible that there is more to this blade, something that makes it special above others?" Gaara asked after a moment.

"I don't know, but Hinata could find out," Sakura said looking the blade over.

Gaara nodded and the door opened, "Hinata," Gaara called, barely louder than the voice he used to talk to Sakura. Hinata walked in and up to the desk, Gaara's sand closing the door behind her as it had opened it.

"Yes Kazekage-sama?" Hinata asked bowing as she stopped next to Sakura.

Gaara didn't say anything and just gestured towards the blade. Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan, focusing in on the blade. After a close examination she deactivated her byakugan and looked back at Gaara, "nothing out of the ordinary, it has an unusual metal for being a weapon but isn't able to accept chakra," Hinata said.

"What do you mean unusual metal for a weapon?" Sakura asked.

"The metal that makes it is usually seen in structural supports for large buildings, especially in basements," Hinata said meekly.

"So it's more durable," Sakura said slowly looking at the blade.

"I don't know. In buildings it's formed into thick beams, I don't know if it's still the same as a weapon," Hinata said also eyeing the blade.

Gaara nodded, "Thank you Hinata, if you could return when Sakura-dono has left," he said nodding towards her.

Hinata bowed, "yes Kazekage-sama," she said bowing to Gaara, "Hokage-sama," she said bowing to Sakura before turning and leaving the room.

Gaara followed her out with his eyes. Once the door shut his attention turned back to Sakura "It's on loan. I expect it back when this is all over," he said pushing the blade towards Sakura.

"Thank you Kazekage-dono," Sakura said bowing. She stepped forward and took the blade; she wrapped it in a cloth because it didn't have a sheath. She bowed again and left the office, giving a smiling nod to Hinata once outside before continuing on her way out. 'Now I just have to wait for Raven to get back. I hope Wiseman-sama's well enough to tell me what happened with Zetsu…'

x-X-x

AN: sorry for the long update but I had exams, in addition to projects, taking up nearly all of my time since thanksgiving. But, that's done so here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it; the fight with Zetsu will be next chapter.


	10. Status Report

**Chapter 10: Status Report**

It was three days since Sakura left Konoha for Suna, three days since she told Wiseman of Strag's fate, and four days since that fate was met, and Raven took his leave. Sakura was now approaching the gates of Konoha, her squad of ANBU flanking her. Raven's sword slapped idly against her back as she ran and Sakura found herself hoping Raven hadn't returned yet. She also hoped the three days Wiseman had was enough to get over Strag's loss enough to tell her what happened.

The ANBU stayed with Sakura until she was back in her office. She dismissed them and entered her office with a sigh tossing her small bag onto the couch at the side of the room as she walked up to her desk. Sakura took the sword off her back and set in on her desk before walking to her bookshelf and taking a large scroll off the topmost shelf. She set the scroll on her desk and unrolled it to an open space; nearly every inch of the rest of the paper was covered in seals.

Sakura put Raven's sword on the empty space and traced out a seal over it with her hand before making a hand seal. In a puff of smoke the sword was gone and a new seal was on the paper with the others. Sakura rolled the scroll back up and returned it to it place before turning to the empty office, an office that shouldn't have been empty when she got back… 'Tsunade-sensei's gunna have a lot to answer for if she's drinking again' Sakura thought as she left the office in search of her old teacher.

x-X-x

Sakura entered the hospital room several minutes later. Tsunade had been busy in surgery when Sakura got back, which was why she wasn't in the office. When the Surgery was over Tsunade had filled Sakura in on what happened while she as gone, which wasn't much. After which Sakura was given the chance to come here to see if Wiseman was in a talking mood.

He looked up at Sakura when she entered the room and kept his eyes on her as she shut the door and sat in one of the chairs, Edge was sleeping. "Here to ask me again?" Wiseman asked after a slight pause.

"I'm sorry Wiseman-sama, but I really need to know what happened," Sakura said calmly.

Wiseman nodded, "I can't tell you everything, Strag was still fighting when I went unconscious," Wiseman said sitting up a bit, Sakura nodded her understanding. "Alright, this is what happened…"

x-X-x

A clear forest, trees everywhere and nothing to disturb the tranquility. That is until Zetsu shot out of the ground and smacked into a tree. He landed on his feet as if it hadn't happened and looked back at the one who threw him from the ground. Strag stood on the ground before him and Wiseman rose from the ground beside Strag.

"You are the ones sent to kill me?" Zetsu asked hungrily.

"No, we're the ones who saw you in our village, but we will be killing you," Strag said confidently.

"I am rather hungry, let's see if you can satisfy that," Zetsu said taking a step towards the two, both of which dropped into fighting stances.

"You ready for this?" Wiseman whispered to Strag as he drew his swords.

"I have no plan if that's what you mean," Strag said as his hands became blades.

"Then we better do this fast," Wiseman said running towards Zetsu, Strag following behind.

Zetsu didn't move as the two charged him when Wiseman reached him and swung his blade at his head Zetsu bent backwards at an impossible angle and snapped back upright one Wiseman had passed. Strag was right behind Wiseman and as he got close Zetsu bend low again, but Strag stopped short and turned his wide swing into a quick jab aimed at Zetsu's newly positioned chest.

A foot shot out of the oddly positioned folds of Zetsu's cloak to kick Strag in the stomach before the hit could land. Strag stumbled back a few steps form the hit allowing Zetsu to straighten up and look at him, Wiseman now positioned behind him. Zetsu's eyes remained on Strag and he seemed to be waiting for him to make the next move.

It was Wiseman who made that move, quickly and silently he started for Zetsu again, this time, he was unseen as well. Wiseman was steps away form him when Zetsu seemed to explode. His cloak was shredded and sent in all directions, the force causing Wiseman to stop and bring his arms up to guard his face, an action Strag mimicked.

The cause of the apparent explosion was revealed at the same time of the explosion, the green flytrap-like thing around Zetsu burst open. Its motions didn't stop at opening, as soon as it was freed of the cloak it shot towards Wiseman and in the shock of the incident snapped shut around him. Moments after it closed the flytrap was slit to shreds as Wiseman cut his way out.

As the remains fell to the ground Wiseman had just enough time to notice the single blue chakra string connecting the flytrap to the base of Zetsu's back before the sting vanished. Zetsu himself remained unmoved by all that just happened; he stood before the two with a completely bare upper half, black ninja pants and the same black sandals and white band as the rest of Akatsuki. There was no kunai pouch or supply pack on his person, no weapon of any kind and no clue as to what his home village is.

Wiseman and Strag started moving around Zetsu towards each other, neither getting any closer to their enemy and neither taking there eyes off him. "Don't remember reading that ability," Wiseman said as he got beside Strag.

"It said he was a cannibal, I'm guessing that's how he does it, just after the persons dead," Strag said raising and eyebrow at Zetsu.

"Wonder how many more near truths we got on him," Wiseman muttered.

"One's too many," was Strag's response.

Before Wiseman could say anything else Zetsu charged the pair with his arms spread out wide. Wiseman and Strag dodged in different directions and when Zetsu reached where the two were he stopped and turned to face Wiseman, his left arm extended towards him. Zetsu's left arm morphed into a large green vine that shot out at Wiseman and followed him along as he ran.

Wiseman stopped when he noticed it was following him and turned to face it, letting the vine pass through him before cutting in clean in two. Zetsu seemed to flinch in pain and retract the vine, when it returned to the normal length of his arm it changed back, not damage visible.

As soon as his arm was back in place Zetsu was forced to duck low as Strag took another swing at him. Zetsu kicked out at him again but Strag jumped over the kick to be directly above Zetsu and thrust downward again with his bladed hand. Zetsu shot his left arm backwards to face straight up and it morphed into a vine again growing in length and catching Strag in the chest, pushing him up and out of range, but Zetsu kept lifting Strag until he was above the treetops.

The vine would have continued growing but Wiseman appeared beside Zetsu and cut through the vine before it could be moved or retracted. Zetsu voiced his pain and jumped back, the vine reforming and arm, his right shot out at Wiseman and took the warrior by surprise as it became a large solid log. The log caught Wiseman hard in the gut and extended to slam his back against a tree, pinning him between the two blocks of wood before it retracted into Zetsu's right arm again.

Strag fell from the sky like a rock and slammed hard into the ground only to bounce up about five feet and land awkwardly on his knees. He shook his head as he got to his feet, "glad I can still do rubber," he muttered to himself before turning his hands back into their blades.

"Wish I could," Wiseman said and he forced himself to his feet and wiped the blood from his chin, both his swords were knocked from his hands by the hit. "Watch the right arm, it's a log," he added eyeing Zetsu who once again, stood still watching his enemies.

"I know," was all Sin said before he charged Zetsu again, Wiseman right behind him.

As the two ran at him Zetsu's right arm became a log again and swung at the two attackers. Strag jumped but got caught in the leg and hit the ground; Wiseman just went intangible and let the log pass through him not slowing in his run. Once the log was through Wiseman it started to retract, and Zetsu's left leg melded into the ground. As he ran something caught Wiseman's leg forcing him to stop, his momentum forcing him forward another step, and that foot was soon caught as well.

Wiseman looked down at his painfully spaced feet then back at Zetsu, realizing that his legs were caught in whatever Zetsu's left leg became. Strag was back on his feet and headed for Zetsu, but the vine arm launched out at him again and Strag was forced to dodge away. Zetsu kept his left arm lashing out at Strag keeping him away form Wiseman and himself. Wiseman had tried going intangible but whatever had his feet went with him, and kept their grip, and with whatever was holding his feet being Zetsu, meant Zetsu was intangible when Wiseman was.

This simple fact meant that when Zetsu's right arm was a log again and came swinging down at him form straight above Wiseman had nowhere to go and no way to block. Wiseman was hit dead on and forced to the ground on his stomach. The log lifted up and whatever had Wiseman's feet let him go, letting him get to his knees and look at Zetsu. Before he could react Wiseman was hit head on in the head and shoulders by the end of the log and was pushed back to slam into a tree. After impact Wiseman slumped to the ground and Zetsu pulled the log back.

x-X-x

"And that's all I remember, that hit knocked me out," Wiseman said looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and stood up, "thank you Wiseman-sama, I know it was hard for you to tell me. I'll write it myself, don't worry about that," she said pushing the chair back to where it was.

Before Wiseman could thank her for that the door burst in and a chuunin rushed into the room, "Hokage-sama, you have to come with me," he exclaimed stopping in front of Sakura.

"What? What's wrong?" she demanded giving the chuunin her full attention.

"Zetsu, ANBU scouts found him in the forest, they're bringing him in now," the Chuunin nearly shouted.

Sakura glanced back at Wiseman before turning to the chuunin, "explain on the way," she said motioning for the chuunin to lead the way and following him out of the room when he had.

"What was that about?" Edge asked sitting up and looking at Wiseman.

"We just caught the man who killed Tunos. How long you been awake?" Wiseman asked looking sideways at Edge.

"Since you started the story," Edge said grinning slightly.

x-X-x

Once Wiseman hit the ground Zetsu pulled back the log and the vine as well as unmerged his left foot so that he was back to his normal self. When the vine was pulled back Strag hand the chance to run over to Wiseman. Strag checked his pulse and sighed in relief when he felt it; Wiseman was still alive, just unconscious.

"He shall make a good meal," Zetsu said without moving.

"The only way you're gunna eat him is over my dead body," Strag said taking a few steps towards Zetsu as if protecting Wiseman's body.

"Very well, I'll eat you first," Zetsu said calmly.

"I wouldn't recommend that, might give you indigestion," Strag said grinning, he had a plan now.

Zetsu's response was launching his log of a right arm out at Strag. Strag ran straight ahead and jumped when he reached the log, running along it. Zetsu quickly retracted the log unsteadying Strag's feet and causing him to fall. Just as Strag got his feet back under him he was grabbed around the waist by the vine again and lifted high into the air before slammed into the ground.

Once Strag hit the ground the vine was pulled back again allowing him to slowly get up. Strag never reached his feet because as soon as he looked at Zetsu he saw the front of the log shooting straight at him. Strag had just enough time to bring his arms up to cover his head before the log hit him and smashed him into a tree. When it pulled back Strag fell limply to the ground, his hands back to normal.

Zetsu walked over to the remains of his flytrap and started doing a few seals, when he was done he aimed his hands at the pieces which started to glow blue with his chakra and pull together. When the flytrap had reassembled itself the chakra string stemmed from Zetsu's back and connected to it again. With his flytrap back in order Zetsu started walking towards Strag, he had said Wiseman would only be eaten over his dead body.

The flytrap moved in on Strag and the warrior clenched his fist in agitation, he wasn't sure it would work; he only hoped that his last plan would be as flawless as all that came before it. The flytrap scooped Strag up into itself and started clenching tight, Strag could feel himself disappearing, though it didn't hurt that was a small consolation. After a few moments, when Strag didn't know if he could hold on any longer he turned his whole body into a giant ball of spikes.

The flytrap was instantaneously shredded into nothing and the chakra string vanished. Zetsu voiced his pan and fell to one knee, both hands grasping his stomach as blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

Zetsu looked around, nothing of Strag remained and the pain in his stomach would keep him form reforming his flytrap. Voices and other noises from the direction of the village alerted Zetsu to the fact that ninja would soon be there, and he had to go. He forced himself to his feet and took to the trees. After a little bit he heard the ninja closing in so he stopped and melded into a tree letting the ninja pass him.

Once they were gone Zetsu reemerged from the tree and coughed a large amount of blood onto the branch he was standing on. The pan in his stomach prevented him form moving once melded, it also made simply melding very painful. Zetsu stomped on the branch hard causing it to break and crash to the ground, taking his bloodstain with it. After doing that Zetsu took off in a different direction, he couldn't return to base inured, Vox had killed Vin, and that was his own man.

After a few more hours Zetsu couldn't move any further and jumped to the floor. He stumbled around a bit before falling to his hands and knees and coughing up even more blood. Moments later he crashed to the ground and didn't move again, blood continued to pour form his mouth.

x-X-x

"He was dead when the scouts found him," the medic in the room said once Sakura entered.

"Did you find the cause of death yet?" Sakura asked approaching the body.

"No, I was waiting for you before cutting him open," the medic replied calmly.

Sakura nodded to him and the medic took a scalpel and cut Zetsu from the base of his neck to his navel. Sakura walked over and reached into the seam at his chest, and pulled them apart, several of the ribs cracking as she violently opened the body cavity.

Everyone stepped back at looking inside Zetsu's body cavity, "I think we've found the cause of death," the medic said shakily, Sakura only nodded, her face paling slightly.

There, in his chest, what should have been Zetsu's stomach was nothing more than a large sack of spikes. The spikes shot all over the cavity, and the only thing in there not hit in some way was his heart, and even that was nicked. There was no doubt it was Strag, and if any had heard his last words, they would all agree that Zetsu had one hell of a case of indigestion.

x-X-x

Vox sat in his chair behind his desk, Zool stood off to the side having just handed Vox the two rings he now held in his hand. At a knock at the door Vox put the rings in a drawer of his desk and called for whoever it was to enter.

Pein walked in, not even bothering to close the door. He reached Vox's desk and stopped, "we have a problem," he said calmly.

"I know, Master Zool has just informed me. It seems only us three and our three captains remain, and we haven't reached that part in the plan yet," Vox said standing up.

"Who's Zool's captain?" Pein asked looking at the black draped man.

"Itachi. Turns out he was left alive for some reason, if he had escaped he'd have returned, he is no longer among us, though he remains alive," Vox said.

"What do you intend to do?" Pein asked looking back at Vox.

"Simple. We've been forced into phase two, you can tell your captain the plan, I'll tell mine if he returns alive, he's to be sent out next," Vox said walking around his desk to his door.

Pein didn't say anything as he watched Vox leave, and waited until he was gone before leaving himself. Once they were both gone Zool followed, closing the door behind him.

x-X-x

Wiseman, Sin, Grim, Sage, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all stood in Sakura's office; Edge was still in the hospital. She had told them everything she knew and had about Raven, even about his sword. The only thing she left out was Itachi still being alive; so far she had only confided that information to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Sakura had finished giving them the information as was waiting on any questions when the doors burst open and Raven strolled in a grin on his face. He was dressed differently now, though he still wore the black sandals his pants were now dark blue ninja pants. He wore a sleeveless black over coat open exposing his bare chest and fingerless ninja gloves on his hands, his hair was also cut shorter so that it barely had any length at all.

"Hokage, have you got my item for me?" Raven asked upon entering the room.

"And this is him, this is Raven," Sakura said gesturing towards Raven, all the others turned to look at him.

"What the hell's going on?" Raven asked looking around with a raised eyebrow, his grin gone.

"I was informing them of who you are and the agreement we've made," Sakura said standing. "Have you taken care of what you left to do?" she asked eyeing the immortal.

"Yes, but as I said, my item first, that and I don't want any around when I tell you about it, for obvious reasons," Raven said nodding once.

Sakura sighed and nodded before going to her book case and getting the scroll she had sealed the sword in. she walked back to her desk to find Raven standing at the other side of it expectantly, a giddy grin on his face. Sakura set the scroll on her desk and unrolled it to the seal Raven's sword was in. Raven was eying the seal expectantly.

"If I give you this blade, how do I know you'll keep your word and follow mine? How do I know you won't go on another killing rampage?" Sakura asked placing her hands on either side of the seal and looking at Raven intently.

Raven returned the stare before raising his right pointer finger, glowing blue. The glow extended past the finger tip and Raven held his left arm over Sakura's desk, but careful to not have it over the scroll. Everyone was looking at him curiously and Tsunade let out a gasp when she saw what he was doing. Raven quickly brought his finger to his exposed forearm and cut deep into the flesh, blood pouring from the wound onto Sakura's desk, "I swear, on this blood I spill at your feet, that I am yours to command until this same blood, drained from the veins of my brother, lays at my own," Raven said staring into Sakura's eyes.

The wound sealed up and Sakura glanced at Jiraiya and Wiseman, both of which nodded. Sakura sighed and bit her thumb tracing the blood across the seal and doing a single hand seal. In a puff of smoke Raven's sword was on her desk. Raven grinned widely and took it in his hands, spinning it around and getting used to its weight again before putting it at the back of his coat where it stayed.

Grim raised an eyebrow at the gravity defying feat, "how?" he asked pointing at the suspended blade.

Raven glanced back at Grim and jabbed a thumb at his sword, "magnets, lots of little strong ones," he said before turning back to Sakura, "you want my intel now?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "yes, you are all dismissed, thank you," Sakura said nodding to everyone. They all, save Raven, returned it and started leaving. As they left Sakura returned the scroll to the shelf. When she returned to her desk all Raven's blood was gone, she was going to ask, but decided against it.

Raven waited for the door to shut at Sakura to sit before he began, "aside from the ten member of Akatsuki Vox has four men working with him. There are also servants, but they are of no worry. Two of the others are dead, as are six of Akatsuki," Raven said simply.

"Seven," Sakura corrected.

"Right, as far as the public knows, seven," Raven said with a grin.

"No, as far as the public knows eight, seven in reality. Zetsu was killed, we recently recovered his body," Sakura said.

Raven seemed shocked by this, but quickly surpassed that, "one off the remaining two, Wrok, Itachi ranks at about Kisame's level, though he believes it is actually higher. The other, whom Itachi said Vox refers to as his Master, is a complete unknown, but I can guarantee he'll be a challenge for any but myself," Raven said with a straight face.

"Did you get the location?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, according to Itachi they are in the Rice Country, using one of Orochimaru's old caves, the second your village found in the area," Raven said simply.

"How does Itachi know what order we found Orochimaru's caves?" Sakura asked.

"No idea, he wouldn't tell me his source for that," Raven said shrugging.

Sakura sighed, "alright, you can go, I'll let you know when we're going to make our move," Sakura said nodding at Raven.

Raven returned it at left the office without a sound. Sakura signed again, she really wished this was easier, Tsunade would know what to do…

x-X-x

AN: Merry Christmas! This was actually done in time for Christmas, but I didn't want to update until after so here it is, after. Hope you liked it.


	11. New Theories New Plans

**Chapter 11: New Theories New Plans**

Naruto appeared in Elvo's realm and looked around for the god. He knew the god was around somewhere, and found himself wondering how someone can hide in an empty landscape.

"Elvo, you out there?" Naruto yelled looking around.

"What is it Naruto?" came the exasperated response as Elvo appeared behind the blond.

"I've been thinking…" Naruto said turning to look at Elvo.

"A dangerous pastime," Elvo said walking past Naruto and sitting on a chair that had just appeared.

Naruto glared at him before copying the action and sitting on a chair of his own, "I was thinking about Raven and his brother," Naruto clarified.

"Any results?" Elvo asked leaning back.

"Yeah, I don't think it was Chaos," Naruto said looking at Elvo intently.

"Firstly, and for the last time, his name is Nostradamus call him by it. Secondly, why?" Elvo asked leaning forward.

"Well, you said they were brothers right, that means he went back to the mother," Naruto said.

"They're twins Naruto, it only took one visit to make the pair of them," Elvo sighed.

"Oh… well, well Raven mentioned a sister right? Are they triplets?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Elvo stared at Naruto a moment, "no, they're not," he said finally and Naruto grinned.

"Alright, here's what I was thinking: I think right off the bat it couldn't be Cha- Nostradamus. Going down and doing that implies some emotion, at the least lust. Nostradamus has never shown any emotion, right? How could it be him if it takes an emotion to do it?" Naruto asked.

"That's good, but I did think that too, it's faulty. Nostradamus is chaotic and an eternal schemer, for all we know he went down with full intention of having the kids and nothing more. They could have had a place in his plan, but because his plan is ever changing their place was lost at some point," Elvo said leaning back.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "then how does Raven know who his father is? If it was just for the kids how do the kids know their father?" Naruto asked leaning closer to Elvo.

"We don't know when they fell out of his plan, Nostradamus could have told them himself as they were growing up, before he no longer needed them," Elvo said dismissively.

"Okay, then how do you explain the girl? Nostradamus got two kids in the first go, if he needed multiple two would have been enough, he wouldn't need to have the girl," Naruto said in almost a pleading tone.

Elvo was silent for a while again; his eyes were on the floor and left hand over his mouth. Finally he looked up at Naruto, "so it's not Nostradamus then. Who are you saying it is, me or Shinigami?"

Naruto grinned, "well think of it this way, lust is the least possible emotion it could be on, but it wouldn't make for a return visit, even staying with the kids a while so they know their father, that's love."

"Shinigami is incapable of that kind of thing, you think it's me," Elvo said standing up.

"No, I don't think it isn't you, Raven hates you to much and we can tell he loves his father, he's defending him strongly, to all of us," Naruto said standing as well.

"That leaves Kami, the one we know it can't be," Elvo said walking away.

"Because he can't lie? What if he lied when he said that? You said he can generally lie, that would be a general lie. What else would he have to protect himself over, he's the god of good," Naruto said, both chairs vanishing as he talked.

Elvo spun around to look at Naruto with wide eyes, "what the hell are you saying?" he demanded.

"I'm gunna find out for sure, the girl's dead and in heaven, I'm going to see her," Naruto said grinning before he vanished.

"Son of a bitch…" Elvo said looking at the spot Naruto just was.

x-X-x

Wrok sat in the trees outside Konoha looking at the village. It had been easy avoiding the scouts, but now his dilemma was having to be found… his task was to eliminate as many of the remaining terrors and elite ninja of the village.

He was wondering how he would accomplish this task when he was tapped on the shoulder. Turning Wrok saw Grim standing behind him.

"Hey now, you didn't think you made it undetected did you?" Grim asked grinning.

Reflexively Wrok jumped from the tree to land on the ground. He looked around himself and saw Wiseman and Sage were also there, he cursed himself for being so lax in his surroundings. "You three will be first then," he said sizing them all up.

"Sage, which is he?" Wiseman asked as Grim jumped down beside them.

"None, he is not of Akatsuki, though he has already marked himself as our enemy," Sage said simply.

"Three terrors at once… I wonder if I can," Wrok said amusedly.

Wiseman raised an eyebrow, "what's your name, it appears you know ours," he said managing to hide his unease.

"Wrok, my name is Wrok, Wiseman. Now let's get this over with," Wrok said before charging at Grim.

Grim jumped out of the way, pulling a bladed bone out of his shoulder in the air. He landed on a tree branch that cracked under his weight forcing him to jump again to avoid falling. This jump wasn't as coordinated as the last and Wrok caught him in the stomach with his heal.

Grim was sent backwards and Wiseman charged in. Wrok ducked under the arch Wiseman's blade made through the air and avoided the three attacks that followed before Sage bounded over Wiseman and launched his own attack on Wrok. Wrok dodged the few blows Sage delivered before kicking him in the knee then the chest sending him stumbling backwards, though he maintained his feet.

"Come now, I heard so much about you, I thought this would be harder, especially with three of you," Wrok said watching as Grim got to his feet.

Grim clenched his teeth and charged Wrok head on. Wrok tilted his head back and made a singe hand seal when Grim reached him. Wrok easily dodged Grim's attacks, and as it went on Grim was getting worse while Wrok seemed to be getting better. Wiseman launched at Wrok making him jump back and away from Grim.

"Sage, what was that?" Wiseman asked as he stood beside Grim.

"He seems to have some sort of control over others emotions, someone angered will fight more irrationally, making him better," Sage said surveying Wrok.

"Damn, you're good, I better shut those eyes of yours," Wrok said before snapping his fingers.

The effect was instantaneous; before, Sage could see the faint glow of the trees, now there were none, there was the glow of grass meaning Sage was now, somehow, in an open plain. In addition to that neither Wiseman nor Grim were there, only Wrok standing before him. Sage could feel his grin.

Something suddenly shot up from the ground behind Sage and he jumped away, though getting no closer to Wrok in the act. When he landed he looked at the object, it was a tree, the only one in his range. "Where have you taken us?" Sage asked turning his head towards Wrok.

"Nowhere, we're still right here. Have your eyes failed you somehow? Oh, silly me, you don't have eyes," Wrok said in a cruel tone.

'This can't be a genjutsu, I've never had one affect my perception, its impossible…maybe not…' Sage thought as he took in his surroundings, he head still facing Wrok.

Things weren't right, not even a moment ago Sage was a good five feet from the tree and at least fifteen from Wrok, now his back was against the tree and Wrok was less than five feet away. But nothing had happened, as if the two objects had moved in the space of a blink… Sage doesn't blink though.

Sage was still trying to figure it out when a metal blade pierced his side. He started from the suddenness and looked down, it was from behind; the tree had stabbed him. Sage reached up t grab the blade but Wrok grabbed his wrist before it reached the blade. Wrok pinned both Sage's arms to the tree which grabbed hold of him, causing him to drop his staff. His legs were also bound in the same way and Wrok walked away, as he did the open plains vanished and the forest returned, Wiseman and Grim stood still where they had when Wrok snapped his fingers, Sage was now pinned to a tree a hooked blade in each wrist and ankle, one of Wiseman's katana in his side going through to the tree.

"One down," Wrok said as he walked away, his next target well in mind, Sage could only watch. Trying to escape would sever a hand or foot; he was now a prisoner to his own eyeless sight.

x-X-x

Wiseman looked around, as soon as Wrok had snapped his fingers the scenery had changed; what was once a forest was now a rocky terrain, Sage and Grim were nowhere in sight. Wiseman reached back to grab his other katana but found it missing.

"It fell out in transport," a voice called out. Wiseman spun to see Wrok standing there, pointing lazily at Wiseman's empty scabbard.

"Where are we?" Wiseman asked glancing around.

"I sent each of you to a separate place so we can fight one on one. Sage is already taken care of, and you are next," Wrok said simply.

"He can't be, I've only just got here," Wiseman said turning around to completely face Wrok.

"Time is lost in transit," was all Wrok said before running at Wiseman.

Wiseman dropped into a fighting stance and when Wrok entered range he swung his one blade right at Wrok's neck line. Wrok stopped short and ducked down, receiving a shallow cut across his forehead. From his crouched position Wrok kicked out at Wiseman, aiming at his knees. Wiseman pivoted around avoiding the kick and taking a second swing at Wrok.

Wrok whipped his right arm at the blade knocking it off course and letting him jump back. When he landed from his jump Wrok looked at his arm, most of the contact between him and the blade was on the chain wrapped around his arm, but he still had a small deep cut on his outer arm. He wiped the back of his left glove across his forehead stopping the blood from reaching his eyes.

Wiseman spun his blade in his hand and grinned, he was winning. Wrok narrowed his eyes and tried to remember what he was told about Wiseman's limitation. He scoffed at his memories failure and started doing some hand seals. Wiseman charged at the sight of the seals intent on preventing their completion. Wiseman reached Wrok and swung for his chest but the blade was stopped by the chain around Wrok's left arm.

The chain had grown to encompass Wrok's entire left arm and hand become cone shaped, almost like a lance. Wrok threw Wiseman back and thrust the lance into his chest. Wiseman was forced back a few steps but maintained himself well enough to go intangible when the lance pierced his chest. With the lance in his chest Wiseman rushed Wrok, swinging at his chest. Wrok moved back and pulled the lance up to block the blade and pivoted around swinging the lance at the back of Wiseman's head and passing straight through it.

Both took a few steps back after that, each trying to see exactly what the other was capable of. Wiseman made a motion to start towards Wrok but was halted before finishing his first step. Wrok whipped his left arm towards Wiseman and the lance extended and shot through his chest as it had before. Wiseman was stopped, not by pain, but because he wasn't expecting the lance to extend.

The next movement wasn't expected either, five blades shot out of the lance through Wiseman, one through his head, one to each leg and one towards each shoulder, Wiseman flinched at the suddenness of it. Wrok narrowed his eyes at Wiseman, the warrior made no motion to leave the state he was in, as if nothing could hurt him. Wrok cursed his memory again for forgetting Wiseman's weakness.

With a loud clank sound all five blades started spinning around the lance like a propeller, the force of wind it made sent Wiseman sliding back a few feet. Wrok's eyes gleamed in triumph as he remembered the weakness and his lance returned to its previous short state as Wiseman ran at him. Wrok raised his right hand to the sky which immediately became dark and a bolt of lightning shot to the ground where Wiseman was causing him to jump sideways in avoidance.

"I've remembered it, the one thing that can hurt you… water," Wrok said as rain started pouring form the skies.

"The rain doesn't hurt me, I'll still win," Wiseman said, though his lack of confidence in the statement was apparent to Wrok.

The two ran at each other and blade met lance. Each pushed against the others weapon trying to knock them back. A small blade shot from the lance and cut deep into Wiseman's side, retracting once its job was done. Wiseman gasped and moved a hand to the location, Wrok taking that chance to move, pivoting around Wiseman to smack him hard in the side of the head.

Wiseman stumbled forward from the hit and dropped his blade. Wrok gave a great laugh as he pushed the lance into Wiseman's back and saw blood pour out of it. Wiseman's eyes glazed over and the rocks vanished, the forest returning. Blood spilled from his mouth as he looked down at the lance tip sticking out of his chest.

Wrok grabbed Wiseman's shoulder and yanked the lance form his back, retreating a step as he did. He turned his head to where he left Grim when he let out a gasp of pain. Looking down he saw a white blade sticking out of the left side of his abdomen.

"I see you broke the genjutsu, your comrades were not as able," Wrok said through clenched teeth.

"I had more time," Grim said ripping the blade form Wrok's side, doubling the size of the wound as he did.

Wrok stumbled sideways once the blade was removed and he turned to face Grim, his right hand over the would, his left returning to its natural state, "you've defeated me, but I still think this battle is my victory," he said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Grim let out a scream of rage as the smoke cleared, he got away…

x-X-x

Sin sat in one of the chairs in Sakura's office, Grim paced back and for the behind him. Sakura walked in and both turned to look at her, but she didn't meet their eyes.

"Sage-sama is fine, he'll be good as new by nightfall, all he needs is some rest," She said as she walked to her desk.

"And Wiseman?" Grim asked shaken.

"Did you get checked out yet?" Sakura asked looking at Grim, but not really seeing him.

"Yeah, couple scraps and burses is all, how's Wiseman?" Grim demanded.

"Dead. He was dead before the medics even got there and there was nothing we could do to reverse that," Sakura said as she fell into her chair.

There was silence in the room before Grim threw one of the chairs against the wall and screamed, "I could've stopped it! If I broke the illusion sooner, if my aim wasn't blinded by my rage…" Grim shouted, his voice trailing to nothing by the end.

"According to Sage being blinded by rage is Wrok's ability," Sin said calmly.

"How the hell are you so easy about this? Wiseman's dead!" Grim shouted at Sin.

"Because Artem died how he wanted to, in battle," Sin said standing up, "Sage knows how Wrok fights; when he wakes I'll get the information and head out after him."

"Me too, I'll take him down for good," Grim said nodding.

"No, you'll stay here," Sakura said standing up.

"What do you mean stay here?" Grim asked.

"So far all our interactions with this group have been them attacking us. Before it was safer that way because we didn't know their numbers, now Raven got that information as well as a location. The only smart course is to attack them," Sin said sternly.

"Yes it is. But you two aren't the only ones going, I'm sending a team. You'll have to wait until they're all ready to go, I'll inform all of you at the same time. You're dismissed," Sakura said looking at the two.

Sin nodded and walked towards the door but Grim stayed for a moment longer before following. Sakura slouched in her chair when the door shut; this was not going to be easy.

x-X-x

Naruto appeared in Kami's realm and walked up to the gates, two guards stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't enter," the left guard said.

"This is matters above your head move or get hurt," Naruto said sternly.

Both guards flinched but held their ground. Naruto bared his teeth and summoned his blades; two katana, one normal length and one shorter. On sight of the blades the guards jumped back in fear.

"Naruto! You draw on my Soulkeepers? What reason do you have for this?" Kami demanded as he approached the three.

"Raven's sister, I'm here to ask her a few questions that may lead us to finding out who the father is," Naruto said turning to Kami.

"Sister? Are we even sure he has one?" Kami asked in a claming tone.

"We've been over this Kami, now let me in or I break in," Naruto said pointing the shorter sword at the gates.

"Do not force my hand child, I do not wish to kill you," Kami said as Divine Influence appeared in his hands.

"You won't," Naruto said grinning as he charged Kami.

x-X-x

Sakura sat at her desk reading over paper work when there was a knock on the door. She called for them to enter and Sage walked in. Sakura nodded to him and put down her papers.

"I was told you wanted to see me," Sage said as he reached her desk.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked looking him over.

"Good. The pain and injury from my wrists and ankles are completely healed, the one in my side will be gone in a few days," Sage said nodding.

"Good because I have a mission for you. Before I give you the details I want to tell you that you'll be going alone and the survival rate is fifty percent. If you do not wish to take that risk it will be handled differently," Sakura said looking up at Sage.

"No, I will do it. I'm a warrior remember, I don't want to die old, I want to die fighting," Sage said with a slight grin.

"Let's just hope you can finish this first," Sakura said leaning forward. "Your mission is to go out and hunt down a rogue ninja. You will be the fourth, aside form himself, to know he is still alive, and no one but you and me are to know of this mission, speak of it to no one, we can't risk it being over heard," Sakura said eyeing Sage.

Sage nodded, "am I going to learn where Raven went to get his inside information?" Sage asked easily.

Sakura grinned slightly, "not where, we don't know where. But who, yes, your mission is to kill him, and from previous experiences you are the best able to do it, you were the only one not affected by Sasuke's sharingan."

"Itachi then. I'm not as immune to genjutsu as we thought," Sage said tilting his head down.

"What Wrok did was not genjutsu, at least not entirely. Pain breaks the illusion, and the victim usually stays still, you said Wiseman fought back," Sakura said looking at Sage.

"Yes, but I was still caught," Sage said with a wave of his hand.

"Itachi relies on visual based genjutsu, not having eyes makes you immune to that, and what you did to Sasuke makes you the best man for this job," Sakura said folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll go, I'm not trying to back out of that, I just wanted more information," Sage said defensively.

"You are to leave first thing in the morning, if anyone asks you are on a surveillance mission for me and cannot give the details," Sakura said, Sage nodded his understanding and left, when the door shut Sakura returned to her paper work.

x-X-x

A/N: sorry for the delay, hope you liked it.


	12. The Big Picture

AN: sorry for the long update, school was being difficult. happy readings…

x-X-x

**Chapter 12: The Big Picture**

Naruto bounded straight for Kami but the old man easily dodged the attack, and blocked it's follow up, "Why are you so angry, why can you not wait for this to settle itself?" Kami asked after blocking Naruto's second attack.

"Because my friends are dieing, and we released the one doing most of it. His sister's in there and could give information," Naruto said as he leapt at Kami again.

Kami sighed as he dodged again and when Naruto landed Kami cut him clean in two, "you cannot defeat a god in his own realm. We can discuss this again in two days when you gather up again," Kami said as the two halves vanished in smoke.

Kami sent Devine Influence away and started back towards the gates, he heard the warning of his Soulkeepers just in time. Kami spun fast and pivoted as Naruto swung at where his heart was moments before, with his other blade Naruto managed a slash across Kami's chest.

"In my back Naruto, where's the honor?" Kami asked as he stumbled backwards, the wound sealing up and Devine Influence reappearing in his hand.

"You left that behind when you decided to let this go longer that it needed to," Naruto said dangerously.

Kami raised an eyebrow, "how'd you survive that attack?" he asked after a pause.

"You really don't pay attention to anything that doesn't concern you," Naruto said before smirking, "I'm full of surprises," he added before charging Kami again.

Kami attacked back and severed Naruto's longer blade in two with his swing. Naruto ducked under the follow up attack and kicked Kami's knee causing him to tilt as his leg failed to hold his weight. As Kami was regaining his balance he heard his Soulkeepers warning him of a rear attack again.

Kami spun swinging and cleaved Naruto in two, as the smoke cleared he felt a blade pierce his back and out his abdomen, turning his head back he saw Naruto holding the blade. A hand gripped Kami's right wrist and pulled Devine Influence from his grasp, snapping his head forward again he saw Naruto holding the blade. "You… you're…"

"Going through those gates," Naruto said before swinging the greatsword and cleaving both Kami and the shadow clone in two. The clone vanished in a puff of smoke while Kami wisped away. When Devine Influence didn't vanished after Kami's defeat Naruto swung it over his shoulder and walked towards the gates, both Soulkeepers still blocking his path, "Open the gates," Naruto commanded.

The Soulkeepers scrambled to comply and the great golden gates slowly pulled open granting Naruto passage into heaven.

x-X-x

Sakura looked at everyone in her office, Shikamaru, Lee, Sin, Grim, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Link, and Raven. Only one was missing and he appeared with a "Yo" just as Sakura was considering sending someone after him.

"You're late Kakashi," Sakura said glaring at him. Kakashi didn't respond, he knew she wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"So what's this about then, you said you'd talk when we all got here," Raven said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, this is to be our offensive attack on Vox and those with him. We now know their location, and a rough guess as to how many he has with him and how strong they are," Sakura said as her eyes scanned the group.

"Us? Just us? Won't we need more?" Link asked looking at the others.

"No, if you remember we had a small number when we attacked the Alliance. It's easier for a small group of elites to go undetected than in is for an army," Sakura said with her eyes on Link.

"What information do we have?" Kakashi asked lazily from the back of the group.

"It's all right here," Sakura said placing a hand on a stack of folders, "one copy for each, you have the night to read and understand it," Sakura said looking around at all of them again.

"There're only eight folders, there's nine of us," Shikamaru said looking at Sakura.

Sakura smirked, "I don't need a folder, I already know the information," she said.

"You? No, I can't allow you to go Sakura, this is far too dangerous," Tsunade said stepping forward.

"You're here because I need you to take my place while I'm gone, it shouldn't take that long, it's a little over a day's trip away," Sakura said.

"It's not happening, you're not going," Kakashi said stepping forward also.

Sakura rose to her feet, "every Hokage, besides you, has died to protect this village. You were willing to but Orochimaru fled before the fight was over. Even Nomad died to save this village, it seems only right that I be willing to do the same, that I be willing to die to protect my village, as all those who proceeded me had. If I don't go, I show my cowardice, my unwillingness to face death in the protection of my home. I'm going, and as Hokage, my word is final," Sakura said glaring first at Tsunade then Kakashi.

"When do you leave," Tsunade asked.

Sakura smirked at her as she sat down and Tsunade returned it, "midnight, we'll travel constantly for the whole day and break when we're hours away to rest. Now everyone pack, read the file, and be here at midnight," Sakura caught Kakashi's eye, "no exceptions."

x-X-x

"They're going to be coming here soon," Wrok said as he walked through the halls of the cave, Vox beside him.

"Then make sure the chamber is ready to welcome them, and seal off all misleading passages," Vox said as they approached his office, Wrok nodded and left to do as he was told. Vox entered his office to find Pein, Konan and Zool standing and waiting for him.

"Now they come to us," Pein said.

"Yes, now they come to us. We have no way of knowing who or how many until they are upon us, but Wrok is preparing the cave path for them," Vox said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"You're welcoming them in?" Konan asked.

"To the chamber best suited for fighting, yes, but we don't want too many making it that far, we need one or two outside the cave to stop as many as possible," Vox said.

"One or two?" Pein asked.

"To die outside?" Konan asked.

"One would be better on our numbers…" Vox said looking at Zool.

"Leave it to me," Konan said after a pause.

"Very well, you know what the plan is when they arrive, correct Pein?" Vox asked looking at the Akatsuki leader who nodded, "good, they I'll let you get ready," Vox said leaning back.

Pein and Konan left the room, the door slamming shut behind them. Once it closed Vox looked at Zool, "what's their status?"

In response Zool tossed Vox a ring. Vox caught it and looked at it, "eight out of ten, so it really does take their death to charge it, you were right Master," Vox said before putting the ring on his right ring finger and looking at it, "Only two left then," he said before removing the ring and putting it in the drawer with the other seven.

x-X-x

Naruto walked past the golden gates and froze at what he saw on the other side, there stood the deceased Hokages, the dead Terrors, Sai and Neji, and there, standing beside his father the fourth Hokage was a woman Naruto had never seen before. She stood in an elegant dark blue dress and her flowing black hair was down to the small of her back, her bright blue eyes locked onto Naruto's.

Devine Influence let out a loud clanging sound when it hit the ground as Naruto's arm went limp at the sight of the woman. Slowly he walked towards her, afraid of what to say, the fight with Kami seemed ages ago now. Finally he reached her and found his voice, "are… are you…"

"Raven's sister? Yes," the woman said with a smile.

Naruto startled and blinked a few times, that wasn't what he expected, "oh, well, I have a few questions for you," Naruto said after regaining himself.

"I know, and I must tell you, I can not tell you my father, or the names of my brothers," she said.

"Then what can you tell me?" Naruto asked somewhat defeated.

"I can tell you what my brother plans, what he's up to," she said.

"What?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Godhood. There are ten rings Raven made before he died, one designated for each finger. On there own they are just rings, but if together, even on different wearers they grant improved abilities, but what abilities I don't really know," she said slightly annoyed.

"Does Pein know this?" Naruto asked recognizing the description of the rings.

"Yes, that's why he has them, but he doesn't know their true power. Each ring must be charged with the life of a strong individual before they can do what they are intended to do. If one mortal were to where all ten charged rings he'd be equal to an immortal, if an immortal were to do it, he'd be equal to a god," she said.

"Why does he want to be a god, he'd be confined here," Naruto said confused.

"No, he'd come here, and seal you five here so that you can't interfere, then he could return and do as he wants in the mortal realm," she said.

"But he can't return to the mortal realm without the help of the god designated to the realm he's in," Naruto said firmly.

"He doesn't know that, and I don't think it will matter, because he won't be a god he will only wield their power, and since he will have no realm of his own, they will all be his realm," She said looking down.

"I'm guessing Raven wants to stop him and do it himself," Naruto said.

"No, he wants to stop him because he hates our brother, and he wants to kill him. Raven plans to destroy the rings so that it can't happen again, and he wants to stay in the mortal realm when he's done," she said looking back at Naruto.

"Why would he destroy the rings when they can give him godhood?" Naruto asked confused.

"He knows what it's like for the gods, he doesn't want that, he never did," Akutei said when she didn't answer.

Naruto looked at his father, "if he never wanted it then why did he make them?"

"For me, my immortal powers never showed themselves. Even before they manifested both my brothers showed signs of their power, I never did. Raven made the rings for me so that I could have the power as well, he was always so kind to me," she said holding her hands at her chest and looking down.

"If he was so kind, why was he in hell?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"He was only kind to me and mother; he loved killing those weaker than himself. There was another way to charge the rings, the slaughtering of a village could charge one…" she trailed off.

"He charged all ten didn't he?" Naruto asked looking down.

"Yes, and gave them to me, I kept them until my death, I only used them once…" she said.

Naruto wasn't going to ask about when she used them, that wasn't his business, but there was still another question about that, "how often do they need recharging?" he asked.

"Never, unless the wearer performs a technique that drains all their power, like I did," she said still looking down.

After a long pause Naruto nodded, "thank you, you've helped a lot," he turned and looked at everyone around him, "it was nice seeing you all again, I'll try and come back to visit again," he said before he started back towards the golden gates.

"Naruto," Akutei called out.

Naruto stopped and turned to face him," what, did I forget something?" he asked glancing around.

"Don't you want to know my name?" she asked with a smile.

"You said you couldn't give me your name," Naruto said confused.

"I can't you my brothers' names, I can give you mine," she said still smiling.

"Okay, what's your name then?" Naruto asked.

"Kushina Astaroth," she said with a slight nod.

"Kushina Astaroth…" Naruto repeated.

"Yes, Astaroth is my last name, same as my mother, and same as my brothers," Kushina said with a nod.

Naruto grinned, "thank you again, I hope I can come back," he said before leaving, ignoring Devine Influence were it lay.

x-X-x

A small campfire burned in the empty forest, five tents were positioned around it. Kakashi looked up as Link returned to the camp, "the entrance is about an hour away," she reported.

"Good, go and get some sleep then, I'll put out the fire and wake you when your shift starts," Kakashi said as he rose to his feet.

"I thought Jiraiya took second shift," Link said.

"He did, but I'm going to let him sleep, he needs it," Kakashi said as he started putting the fire out.

"So you volunteered me for his place?" Link asked.

"You're awake now, my shift is a few more hours, you can wake me again if you get tired in yours," Kakashi said one the fire was out and he sat back down, Link just sighed and entered her tent.

"Why am I not on watch?" Raven asked as he left his tent.

"We don't trust you enough," Kakashi said bluntly.

"Even though I don't need to sleep? I'm hurt," Raven said grinning though Kakashi couldn't see it in the darkness.

"Just get back in your tent and be quiet," Kakashi said looking around.

Raven grinned again as he reentered his tent, tomorrow would be fun.

x-X-x

When Naruto returned to his realm Shinigami, Elvo, and Nostradamus were there waiting for him. Naruto was startled slightly by their presence but quickly grinned, "great, your all here, I got some information about what Raven and Vox are up to," Naruto said as he walked over to them.

"We know," Nostradamus said.

"And we know how you got it," Shinigami added angrily.

"You don't do that Naruto, you don't attack another god," Elvo said strictly.

"He was determined to let this go longer than it had to, what I learned from Kushina could…" Naruto started.

"Kushina? It doesn't matter what she said, you attacked another god Naruto," Elvo said still just as strictly.

"You don't do that, not unless you're sparing and then you don't kill," Shinigami added furiously.

"Whatever it is you learned from her, we dot want to hear it," Nostradamus said.

"You made everything that much harder by doing this Naruto, now we're not sure if we can pull this off," Elvo said.

"But, I have their last name; we can track then through that right? We can learn more about them, even their father," Naruto said in a desperate attempt to defend his actions.

"No, you have their last name, if we get it, it will be through the proper ways," Nostradamus said.

Naruto looked at each one individually not understanding why they were like this. Sure he attacked Kami, and that's a bad thing to do, especially since he's the focal point, but why wouldn't they use the information he got? "Damn you!" Naruto shouted before vanishing from his realm.

"Are you sure this will work?" Elvo asked glancing at Nostradamus.

"No. But so far it is," Nostradamus said.

"So far he killed Kami, was that in your plans?" Shinigami asked.

"No, but he's human, and a rather unpredictable one. I'm sure the end result will be the same, but his methods will be a little unorthodox," Nostradamus said.

"Is there anything else we have to do?" Elvo asked.

"Just don't help him, that should be enough," Nostradamus said before vanishing.

"Do you think he's plotting against the rest of us?" Shinigami asked.

"As Order I think Nostradamus plots against everyone who isn't him," Elvo said before vanishing, Shinigami was soon to follow.

x-X-x

Konan stood at the edge of the forest, behind her was a small river which if followed would lead to the cave entrance of Vox's base. She was here to stall the Leaf ninja as long as possible, killing as many as she could before they killed her. After waiting a few hours after dawn she finally heard them approaching before finally seeing them, nine of them, all elites. The Konoha ninja stopped once they left the forest and entered the presence of Konan.

"I am Konan, second in command of Akatsuki, you will get no further than this while I breathe," Konan said emotionlessly.

"I can live with that," Raven said as he started walking towards Konan, drawing his sword as he walked.

Konan raised her hands to in front of her chest and jerked her fingers towards Raven sending several paper darts at him. Raven didn't even show that he felt the pain of their impact, he just sped up. Konan started doing hand seals but Raven was already upon her and cleaved her in half at the waist before cutting her top half in two symmetrically and bending low and pivoting around to sever he legs at the knees.

The bloody pieces of her body piled on the ground as Raven got to his feet. He whipped his blade at the ground a few times never letting go of the handle so that the blood shook off. After that he put his blade on his back and turned to face the others as he pulled the darts out, looking up he saw their somewhat astonished faces, "sorry if you wanted a piece of that, but as of now, time is rather important," Raven said seriously as he started following the river.

"Where did you find that guy?" Jiraiya asked watching Raven's retreating form.

"He found us," Sakura said before following Raven, the others soon joining her.

x-X-x

"Nine come, all elites, the Hokage among them," Konan said suddenly.

"It's dead already?" Pein asked looking at Konan.

"We knew ten percent would be low," Konan said simply.

"Yes, but more could not be afforded. Go to the entrance, I must talk with Vox," Pein said before walking away.

x-X-x

Naruto was back in Heaven and in a very pissed off state. He stormed through the gates which were just about to be closed again and found only Kushina and his father standing there.

"They didn't take it too well, did they?" Kushina asked.

"Wouldn't even listen to me," Naruto said as he reached them, his tone showing his mood.

"Probably because you killed Kami," Akutei said simply.

"Shouldn't matter, I have information," Naruto said pacing back and forth.

"There is one question you never asked me," Kushina said in an attempt to calm Naruto.

"There're a bunch I didn't ask you," Naruto said still pacing and not understanding what she was saying.

"Yes, but one that relates to your current situation," Kushina said with a weak smile.

Naruto stopped pacing and looked at her thinking about what question that could be. Then he remembered what it was and his eyes widened slightly, "I didn't think it was my business," Naruto said quietly.

"Even though it could fill in the gaps of what you know?" Akutei asked.

Naruto looked at him for a moment before looking back at Kushina, "what happened, what was the one time you used the rings, what did you drain their power on?" Naruto asked.

Kushina smiled, "that's the one, and the one I was most looking forward to telling," She said sitting on a chair that appeared as she sat in it, Akutei doing the same, "Sit, this ones more of a story," Kushina said gesturing for Naruto to take a seat, which he did in the same manner as the others did. "Good, now perhaps I should start at the beginning…"

x-X-x

AN: Kushina's story will be the beginning of the next chapter, hope you liked it.

As for Kami's easy defeat, he greatly underestimated Naruto knowing none of his abilities.


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed**

"One thing you should know before I start, I had a family once, a husband and a child," Kushina said with a sort of fondness to the memory.

"You had a kid, but wouldn't it be part immortal?" Naruto asked leaning forward.

"Yes I had a son, and he didn't show any signs of immortality," Kushina said nodding and added, "just as I hadn't, now to my story…"

x-X-x

Screams from everywhere, they were under attack. Kushina was in a hospital bed, forced to watch the invasion from her window. It didn't take her long to realize that no invading troops were in her sight. She started to get up but a nurse running past her room saw her and pushed her back into the bed.

"Miss Kushina, you are far from fit to leave, and especially in a situation like this," the nurse said in a rather nervous tone.

"What situation? I don't see any invading forces but I still hear screams of attack," Kushina said sitting up, but she didn't try to leave the bed again.

"It's a demon attacking, I'm not sure which one, I've stayed here the whole time," the nurse said starting to tremble.

"Demon?" Kushina exclaimed before starting to get up again, the nurse having a hard time trying to keep her in bed, a medic-nin rushing past in the hall saw the struggle and quickly came the nurse's aid and together they forced Kushina into her bed.

"What the hell is going on?" the medic-nin demanded once Kushina was in her bed.

"The demon, I can fight it, my friends are out there, my family," Kushina said making another struggle to get up but the medic-nin prevented it.

"You know full well your son is safe, he's still sleeping in the other room," the nurse said nodding her head towards the door.

"Besides, you won't stand a chance against the Kyuubi in you condition, the ninja who are out there now aren't doing anything and they're in top form," the medic-nin said through the struggles.

Kushina froze when she heard that, "Kyuubi…it's the nine tails?" she asked staring at the medic-nin with wide eyes.

"Yes, I just brought a few ninja back from the battle, I saw the beast with my own eyes," the medic-nin said returning her stare.

Slowly Kushina turned her head and looked out the window; the sun was on its way to setting "what about my husband?" she asked meekly.

"I don't know who he is, you refused to tell us, remember?" the nurse asked tentatively.

"I have to go help others, are you okay now?" the medic-nin asked. The nurse nodded slowly when Kushina did and the Medic-nin got up and went to the door, "I wish your husband the best of luck, if he's alive now I'm sure he will remain that way, the Fourth joins the fight soon," and he was gone.

"You hear that? The Fourth. We'll stop that demon for sure," the nurse said as much to reassure herself as Kushina.

"Yes… we have it won," Kushina said before looking back at the nurse, "I'm sure other patients need you… I'm fine now," she said calmly.

The nurse waited a moment before nodding and hurrying out of the room to see where she was needed. Kushina waited a few minutes, her eyes out the window, watching the peaceful side of the village until she couldn't take it any longer. Kushina slowly got out of bed and went to the door, slowly and quietly closing it she changed into her ninja gear, a standard ANBU outfit. Her mask wasn't in the room, but that didn't matter. She wouldn't have worn it if it was.

When she tried the window she learned it was sealed shut, but a foot to the glass fixed that and Kushina was running down the side of the building. Her abdomen and legs hurt incredibly, she was surprised that she could even mold chakra, the operation took a lot out of her, she smile to herself, it took about 6 pounds out of her to be exact…

Kushina finally made it to her house, her legs being too sore to jump along roof tops or enhance her speed so she had to rely on her normal foot speed to get there. Once inside she went to her bedroom closet, to the back wall where a piece of it was false. Moving the false pieces of the wall away Kushina reached in and pulled out a long thin case.

Kushina put the wall back to where it was and tossed the case on her bed as she took off her gloves. Her gloves landed beside the case and she opened it revealing ten rings, each with a different symbol on it, each symbol in a different color, and each glowing. Without hesitation Kushina started putting the rings on, the farthest left one on her left pinky and going down the line and fingers like that, one ring to each finger.

When she was done Kushina looked at her hands in near disgust, the life-force of ten full villages was in her hands, she could almost feel their blood on her hands. She shook her head to clear it and left her house, the time for hesitation was back at the hospital. Using the power of the rings Kushina blocked the pain in her legs and moved as fast as she possible could towards the fighting in the distance.

The instructions her brother told her about the rings flashed through her head as she ran. 'The rings normally never need recharging, but they do have limitations. If you try to exceed these limitations they'll do the job you need, but they'll also empty and need a recharging. If that happens I'll be glad to do it for you…' her brothers disturbing grin filled her mind as she remembered the scene.

A loud roar brought Kushina back to the present and she stopped at its sound. Looking around she could see the damage Kyuubi had left behind and the back of the beast as it made its way deeper into the village. Gritting her teeth and closing her eyes Kushina placed her hands together palm to palm, fingers extended upwards and side by side. Forcing her chakra into the rings Kushina activated them all, and started calling forth their power, demanding all of it.

She opened her eyes when she felt her command answered, and as the rings gathered all their power Kushina ran after the demon, making an arch so that she would stand in front of it. All her ninja training told her to do it from behind, that Kyuubi wouldn't be able to defend, but she knew the only weakness the fox had was its inside, and the best way in was head on, through the mouth.

As she ran Kushina thought she heard halfhearted cheering, if she was right, that meant the Fourth had entered the battle. Kushina moved faster, she couldn't allow another casualty, especially not his; he still had a village to run after all. All the other ninja were clearing away from the demon, she was right it was the Fourth. He had ordered everyone else away.

Kushina reached her destination and stood before the great form of the Kyuubi; she glanced behind her and saw the Fourth, and saw what he was holding. A pain went through her heart, she knew what he was planning, and she also know he had no chance of success, the beast was far to strong, her only hope was in the ten rings.

The Kyuubi took a step towards her and a deep menacing laugh filled her mind, it was laughing at her. She knew why, countless ninja teamed up to fight it, even those who would be counted as stronger than her. He was mocking her because she had no chance of survival. Kushina could hear the voice of the Fourth ordering her to evacuate, telling her to leave but she ignored it all.

Kushina extended her left leg backwards, keeping her right in place and bending its knee, her left leg serving as a balance. Her eyes remained on the Kyuubi, her target, as her arms spread out to the side, both hands in fists. The rings were ready now, she had released the block on pain so that all their energy was in the attack, the sudden allowance of pain and her current stance almost made her fall in agony but she remained firm.

The laughing returned accompanied by a claim to eat her soul. Kushina didn't waver; she just stood in place and waited for her chance. The voice of the Fourth behind her became louder, and more forceful, he apparently recognized her now. It was times like this she wished she was telepathic, so she could tell him she was fine, and that she would bring the beast down, but she had to resort to the silent prayer that he wouldn't move towards her.

The laughing got louder and suddenly stopped. As soon as it stooped the Kyuubi lunged at Kushina, mouth wide eyes burning, he would taste her flesh. When he was too close, when there was no chance of missing or the demon pulling away Kushina let loose her attack. She swung both arms inward towards each other, and slammed her fists together, so that her wrists and the second knuckle of the fingers connected. As her fists met Kushina screamed out the attack, it wasn't really the name because there was no name; it's just what came to her mind at the time, "Unholy Banishment!"

The blast rocketed out of the rings with an eerie red glow and connected with its target perfectly, right into the mouth and down the Kyuubi's throat. Kushina knew that the attack alone was not enough, so as she waited for the target to open she gathered all her own chakra into her hands and as her fists flew towards each other she forced that gathered chakra into the rings. When the blast went off both Kushina and the Kyuubi was knocked back.

Kyuubi skidded back a few feet and stumbled around a moment. Both Kushina's arms shattered from the blast and her back slammed forcefully into the corner of a building and she slid down to the ground. The Fourth was well trained as a ninja, after seeing her get knocked away he continued with what he was doing, he had an opening, a chance to make his attack and he didn't know if it would come again, so he took his shot at the injured and unstable demon.

Kushina watched with a sad smile on her face as the Fourth died finishing off the demon. Her heart pained even more when she realized she'd never see her son again. She knew she was going to die here, the lack of feeling in her legs, which have been hurting all day, was one clue; the blood in her mouth was another. It was with grim satisfaction that she realized she won, the village was saved. The cost was high though, especially for her son, who would lose both his parents on the day he was born.

x-X-x

Naruto started at Kushina's feet for a long time after she finished. Finally he spoke, "so many questions, but one I need to ask first, how did Akatsuki get the rings?"

"They were sealed away with the dangerous and powerful artifacts in the village's library, they were stolen from there less than five years after the Kyuubi was defeated," Kushina said.

"How long ago did this happen?" Naruto asked, his eyes stayed on the floor.

"Not too long ago, the Fifth still lives in the village, and is presently overseeing the village," Kushina replied with a smile.

"So you did that the day your son was born, still weak from it all…" Naruto said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, because I knew I had to. How many times have you fought still injured because you knew you were needed in the fight?" Kushina asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Why didn't any of them tell me?" Naruto asked, his left hand covering his eyes but his head stayed angled down, "they all knew, they had to, why didn't any of them tell me about this?" he asked softly.

"You know how the gods are, they give themselves rules to obscure things, as if it's a greater challenge," Akutei said with a sigh.

"Not the gods, the Old Man, Granny, even Perv-sennin!" Naruto said looking up at Akutei. "Why didn't any of them tell me someone helped you beat the Kyuubi?" Naruto demanded.

"I suppose it was for the vitality of the village…" Akutei said slightly shocked by his son's reactions.

"And the fact that she's my mother doesn't make any difference?" Naruto asked getting to his feet.

As soon as he was standing Kushina had him tightly in a hug, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't tell you, you had to figure it out yourself, otherwise you might not have believed me," Kushina said into his ear as she held him.

Naruto didn't say anything; he just stood there hugging her back. Finally they let go of each other and Kushina wiped the tears from Naruto's eyes, "you don't have to baby me, I'm gown up," he said with a smile.

"Just picking up where I left off," Kushina said with a warm smile.

Naruto laughed and hugged her again before taking a step back, "so…man, it's hard to get back on track…" he said scratching the back of his head.

Akutei laughed, "I bet, to recap, you killed Kami, learned about the rings and their purpose, heard the story of when Kushina used them and was reunited with your mother," Akutei said counting the points off on his fingers.

"Right, so then, how does that story relate to my current situation?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Uzumaki was the name I went by in Konoha, so now you know your real last name…" Kushina said smiling and hoping Naruto got what she was saying.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "I'm the grandson of a god…"

"Right, and with that knowledge you can figure out which one," Akutei said nodding.

Naruto looked at his father, "how?" he asked in confusion.

"You know the last name of your grandmother, and that she is, in fact, related to you. Feel her out in heaven and ask her who the father of her children is," Kushina said smiling.

"How long will that take?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Much longer than we have time for child," a woman said as she approached them. She wore a casual red dress, her brown hair to her shoulders and her bright green eyes locked on Naruto.

Naruto rounded on her the instant she arrived, "are…are you my…"

"Grandmother? Of course child, what did you expect a complete stranger?" she asked before laughing slightly.

"Why, I mean, why is it necessary for me to search you out, what can you tell me that my mother can't?" Naruto asked pointing at Kushina.

"Well, I am not prevented from mentioning who the father of my children are, and even if I was, I would say it anyway, those four fools are all fighting against their enemies, but giving their enemy everything it needs," she said crossing her arms annoyed.

"Who, who is it?" Naruto asked eagerly.

His grandmother grinned "it's…"

x-X-x

Konan stood outside the cave, if she looked the cave mouth would be just in sight, but she was far enough for her battle to be undisturbed. She didn't know what Pein was telling Vox, but she assumed it was the number and value of their opponents.

The nine came into view again and she waited for them to reach her. When they had they all stopped far enough away to see any attack coming.

"Didn't I already kill you?" Raven asked pointing at Konan.

"No, it was a substitution, I will be considerable more difficult to defeat," Konan said emotionlessly.

"You guys go ahead, I got this." Link said taking a step forward.

"She's an S-class criminal, your not going to stand a chance alone," Kakashi said without taking his eyes off Konan.

"I could waste her now too, but then there'd be no fun for you, so I'm going on ahead, you all have fun," Raven said before he started walking towards the cave. He passed right by Konan and nothing happened, after a few feet he stopped and turned around, "no sneak attack, no calling for me to stop?" he asked almost disappointed.

"I know I have no chance against you in combat. And my purpose here is not to stop you all, merely to stop as many as I can, or delay all of you as long as I can," Konan said still watching the main group.

"Sakura, you go ahead, me and Link will take care of this, when we are done we will come after you," Lee said quietly to Sakura.

She nodded after a moment, "be careful you two, I don't want to lose anyone." With that she started walking, "you heard her, she wants to defeat as many as she can, lets see how two is for her, Link, Lee, you know what to do."

Konan made no motion as Sakura passes, same as with Raven. She remained motionless as the rest of the troop passed, and made no attempt to go after them, her two victims stood before here, the others would fall to her after, if they survived the way to Vox.

"You ready Lee?" Link asked as her chain uncoiled from her torso.

"Of course, the fire of youth still burns strong within me," he said grinning as he fell into his fighting stance.

x-X-x

Raven led the group up to the wide mouth of the cave before stopping. The reason he stopped was apparent to everyone instantly, a voice had called out form above.

"Seven for me then? Very well," it said.

Everyone had stopped and looked up to see a figure standing on the roof of the cave. He dropped and stood before Raven an expressionless look on his face.

"You the next road block? You real or another substitution?" Raven asked.

"I am real. And I am to stop as many as I can. I see Konan has taken two out already," he said.

"Pein, leader of Akatsuki. Nagito it has been some time," Jiraiya said solemnly.

"You know my name, and yet use another. It has been long since I called you sensei, so you can no longer cal me by childish names, I am Pein," he said facing Jiraiya.

"Well, you two have unresolved issues, I'll leave you to them," Raven said before he started walking away, like with Konan he received no resistance and stopped a few feet past him sighing.

"You all go ahead; I taught him what he knows. I'll be fine," Jiraiya said evenly.

"Course you will, cause I'll be helping," Grim said dropping into a fighting position.

Raven sighed and started tapping his foot impatiently, "I won't wait much longer for you all," he said irritated.

"We're ready, you four go ahead, the three of us will handle this," Sin said taking a fighting stance beside Grim.

Sakura looked at him a long moment but Sin didn't seem to notice, "let's go then," she said as she started towards Raven, Kakashi was sure to stay between Sakura and Pein as they passes, just as Jiraiya had done when the passed Konan. Jiraiya watched as the four walked deeper into the cave before dropping into his fighting stance.

"So, what new things have you learned since I left?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk on his face.

"Much more than you could have taught me," Pein said as he slid into a fighting stance.

x-X-x

"I don't think this is such a good idea, we're spread out too thin," Kakashi said as they left Pein.

"I know, but it was necessary, we knew their numbers, I chose this many strategically," Sakura said.

"And this is what you expected?" Kakashi asked looking at her.

"Actually, you were supposed to stay back and fight Pein with the others," Shikamaru said lazily from Sakura's other side.

"Ah, so it was your strategy," Kakashi said nodding.

"Yes, I conceived it with Tsunade in the role that Sakura is filling, but their fighting styles are identical, so that doesn't change anything," Shikamaru said easily.

"I'll leave you to it then, it seams I have a fight behind me," Kakashi said before nodding to Sakura and running back towards the entrance.

"So, what are our chances now?" Sakura asked.

"If Wrok or this Master guy blocks our path, our only option is for Raven to go toe to toe with him," Shikamaru.

"They won't, my brother will want witnesses for his great achievement. That's what we are, the only reason those two were back there is because they outlived their usefulness. We get the task of killing them," Raven said from in front of the two.

"Where's our mystery guest?" Sakura asked after a moment.

"You mean our red eyed informant? I honestly don't know, perhaps the message of this happening has not yet reached him, or he has chosen not to come," Raven said.

"Then we have no chance, if he was so pivotal…" Sakura said watching Raven's back.

"Cut the crap, you know as much as I that that was all a pack of lies. I left him alive for other reasons, ones you probably even know. I'm not going on about this any longer," Raven said with a much rougher and calmer voice than Sakura ever heard him use.

"Why the flip in personality? You used to love messing with people," Sakura said after a pause.

"You know nothing of what I loved. As for my change," he stopped and turned to look at her, all traces of his ever present grin were gone, "I can't afford not to be serious this close to my brother, I'll end up dead again," and with that he turned back and started walking again.

"I figured Itachi was still alive," Shikamaru said after a pause.

"Not for much longer," Sakura whispered to herself.

x-X-x

Naruto was pacing in his realm. He couldn't believe it, of all the gods it was him, _Him_. Why did He have to be his grandfather? All those times they talked, all the help He gave him, and He never said anything. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how much of what He told him was really lies. He wanted to confront Him about it but he couldn't, not now. There're more pressing maters.

With resolution Naruto stopped pacing and warped form his realm. He had to help in the mortal realm. And his best chance for that happening was here. Naruto appeared in the red realm and started towards the gates of Hell.

"Come to kill me now too?" a voice boomed from behind him.

Naruto spun to see Shinigami standing there, "Not if you send me to the mortal realm," Naruto said walking towards the evil god.

"Why would I help you?" Shinigami asked.

"You get more of your precious Unaccessibles when I'm done," Naruto said with a slight grin.

"Not worth it. Sorry," Shinigami said shaking his head.

"Hey, you're the reason that demon was in my stomach, you own me," Naruto said angrily pointing at Shinigami.

"It was part of a bargain, the terms were up to the caster, I have no blame in it," Shinigami said crossing his arms.

"Damnit! Send me back!" Naruto shouted.

"Kill me first," Shinigami said as his large battleaxe appeared in his hands.

Naruto just scoffed and summoned his blades before charging.


	14. Fighting the Akatsuki

**Chapter 14: Fighting the Akatsuki**

Link smirked at Lee's comment and lashed her chain out to Konan. Just as it would have connected the Akatsuki vanished into countless paper butterflies. After their initial scatter the butterflies reformed into Konan at the other side of the river. Link raised an eyebrow and glanced at Lee, "you can't walk on water can you?"

"No, but I can swim very fast," he said with a shake of his head. 

Link nodded and took off across the river, Lee jumping in behind her and swimming the gap. Link reached Konan first and lashed out with her chain again but it was knocked away by a paper barrier Konan constructed with a wave of her hand. 

Link pulled her chain back to her and stopped running, having reached the shoreline. 'Damnit, where the hell does she get all that paper? Is it under her cloak?' she asked herself. 

As Link thought that a paper soldier materialized beside Konan. The soldier was as tall as her and had a paper katana in each hand; it looked as though it was origami folded form a large piece of paper. The paper soldier quickly charged and Link ran up to engage it, quickly learning that, though it was made of paper, it was much stronger. Its blades have stopped her chains several times and it was incredibly agile, dodging all her attacks. 

Link was starting to wonder what was taking Lee so long when he suddenly appeared in a blast of water that got both Link and the soldier she was fighting wet. Link was going to yell at Lee but the soldier didn't stop fighting so she couldn't afford to. Without a moments pause Lee ran up and delivered a chop to the shoulder area of the soldier that tore through it and made it crumple to the ground. 

"Well, now we know how to kill them," Link said looking at the paper at her feet.

"Yes, the body area is weak to attack," Lee said nodding and turning to look at Konan. 

When his eyes fell upon her she was finishing up hand seals that formed three more origami opponents. One was identical to the one Lee had just beaten, the second had one large sword held in both hands and the third was some sort of animal, it looked mostly like a tiger. 

"Lee, once these three are down I have an idea," Link said as she prepared for the attack.

"Very well, allow me to handle them quickly then," Lee said before nodding and running into battle.

Link rolled her eyes as she watched him run off. The tiger came up to meet Lee but a swift kick to the side of its head sent the beast rolling. The duel wielding solder was next but Lee dodged both its attacks before sweeping its legs from under it and planting a hard hit in its chest sending backwards towards Link. The last soldier was upon Lee in the same moment he sent the first away. Lee barely managed the dodge and planted a roundhouse kick in the soldier's head which sent it back. 

Lee was about to relax, all three opponents gone, when the tiger pounced on him. The claws from its first swipe dug themselves deep into Lee's forearm. Lee stumbled back a few steps and had the awareness and speed to duck as the second soldier swung at his head. Lee managed a glance back at Link to see that she was keeping the first soldier at bay, but she was losing ground quickly, the soldier was backing her up towards the river. 

Lee didn't get more than a glance at Link before the beast tackled him, its teeth biting deep into his left forearm, the same that bore the claw marks. Lee muffled his scream of pain into a grunt before kicking his right foot through the beast's torso and throwing it off himself. As he had before he narrowly avoided the second soldiers attack as the blade hit the earth where Lee's head was moments before. 

Lee chanced a glance at his arm as he got to his feet, it wasn't too bad, but it would be a hazard in a fight. Lee found himself backing away from the second soldier and towards the river. His eyes widened suddenly and he ducked low to the ground, as the beast lunged itself at him again, this time hitting nothing as Lee crouched low. As the beast passed overhead Lee threw a fist upwards connecting with the beast between the front limbs and sending it soaring. 

Meanwhile Link was getting closer and closer to the river, he flailing chain keeping the first soldier from getting a close attack, but it still pushed her backwards, or so it would seem to an outsider. When Links left foot sunk into the shallows of the river she grinned and acted fast, whipping her chain around to land in the water before quickly brining it up towards the first soldier. 

The chain was overshot passing clear over the soldier, but the water it brought with it hit its mark, soaking the paper warrior. Link's grin widened as she brought the chain back and severed the solder in two, it falling into a useless pile at her feet. Link looked up from her victory to see Lee kick his foot through the beast on top of him. She ran towards the fight and when she reached them it was in time to knock the remaining soldier away in a surprise attack and see Lee send the beast flying with a well placed punch. 

Before the beast could land Link ran over to Lee and grabbed his uninjured arm and started pulling him towards the river, "Water," she said as they moved, "get them wet and they die in one hit."

Lee nodded his understanding and stopped running, "I'll hold them off, you prepare a water jutsu," he said taking a fighting stance as the soldier and beast started towards the pair. 

"I don't have any, but I got a better idea…" Link said eyeing the approaching enemy and stepping closer to the river. 

The beast was upon them first, but Lee delivered a downward kick that floored it. Before the beast could stand again Lee grabbed it by the sides of the head and hammer tossed it away, quickly running after his target. Link rolled her eyes at the running boy; he could have tossed it into the river with something like that. She didn't have the chance for any more thoughts about Lee as the soldier reached her and took its first swing, which caught her shoulder as she dodged. 

The beast landed with a thud and a bounce, its second contact with the ground was on its feet and it bounded for Lee. Lee dodged the lunged and as the beast passed him he grabbed it by the hind legs and took a spin for momentum before releasing and letting the beast fly again. As he did before, as soon as the beast was let go Lee took off after it. 

This time Konan had to jump away to avoid being hit by the landing beast, and watched in curiosity as Lee didn't dodged this lunge but rather caught the front legs of the beast as it soared at him. Using the momentum of the lunge Lee rolled backwards and back to his feet where a quick spin sent the beast flying towards Link again. 

Instead of charging after the beast, however, Lee bolted for Konan. His speed, as well as unexpected move, caught the S-ranked criminal off guard and his kick to her face landed and sent her flying backwards. She was about to regain herself when her eyes shot wide open in shock, turning her head to look behind her confirmed what she felt, Lee was mirroring her position, between the ground and her. 

Before a reaction to this realization could be made Lee planted his right hand into the ground and used it as leverage to send Konan higher as he kicked her in the back with both feet. Shortly after being sent into the air Konan regained herself and started making seals, but Lee was quickly behind her again, the wrappings coming off his arms to tie her up, her hands were the first things restrained putting a stop to her seals. 

Lee grinned as they started to descend; they were on target, just as Link had planed. The thought of her made Lee glance over to where he had left the girl only too see her watching the descent, two wet paper piles beside her. Lee grinned again as they reached the surface and he disentangled Konan of his wrappings. Once she was freed Konan looked down at the surface only to get a glimpse of it before Lee kicked off her to send himself far for the point of impact. The kick also accelerated Konan into the surface and started her spinning, which is what shortened her look. 

The impact went of with a resounding splash as Konan hit the water. Lee landed in the shallows close to Link, and he quickly ran over to her, if for no other reason than to put a greater distance between himself and Konan. The two waited in silence for a long time for Konan to resurface, much longer than anyone should be able to hold their breath, but as soon as the surface calmed down to its previous state the Akatsuki was spotted climbing onto the surface of the water like she was reaching the summit of a cliff. 

Once standing on the water Konan started walking towards her opponents calmly, "do not think you have won. I have far more tricks than paper, and my dryness does not affect any of them," she said before stopping suddenly and turning around to watch as a new figure appeared. 

Lee and Link were both watching silently as well. The figure was rising from the water, but not climbing out of it as Konan, or any other ninja would, this one was actually rising, as if standing on a platform that elevated it straight up through the water. When its feet reached the surface the figure stopped rising and stood before all three of them, completely concealed in black cloth. 

"Zool. Your aid is not needed, I will handle this on my own," Konan said calmly. 

"You lost," it was a loud as a whisper, and flowed directly into the minds of all three present, each flinching slightly at it, all knew it was Zool who said it. 

"This fight is far from over, they have only beaten four puppets and dampened my clothing," Konan said just as calmly as before, but Zool could see she was uneasy about something. 

"You've outlived yourself," the whisper said again, but this time it was only Konan who heard it and before she could do anything, for offense of defense, Zool was inches away from her, his right hand through her stomach and out her back.

All eyes widened in shock, Link and Lee because it was faster than either of them had ever seen; neither Lee nor Gai could move that fast. Konan's eyes shot wide in pain as well as shock, blood pouring from the wound and her mouth. Zool's left hand went to Konan's throat where the pressure he exerted was evident by Konan's eyes bulging. With a flick of the wrist Konan's head was jolted to the left and accompanied by a snap, signaling the breaking of her neck. 

Zool removed his arm from Konan and held her by the neck for a moment longer before tossing her into the deep water behind him. The body splashed and sunk slightly before floating and washing away with the current. Zool ignored this and simply started towards Lee and Link as soon as he tossed Konan, but Link was transfixed by the body as it floated away, watching until it was out of sight.

When Link turned her eyes back to Zool he was at the shore line, feet away from them. He stepped off the water and turned his body to face the Konoha ninja. "Who are you?" Lee asked, stopping Zool. 

"Are you from an allied nation, or…or are you a mercenary?" Link asked.

"How did she know you?" Lee asked. 

"Suffer," the whisper said into their heads before Zool charged them. 

Lee saw it just in time to bring his hands up, arms crossed over his chest. Zool's fist connected with Lee's crossed arm and sent the ninja skidding backwards several feet, Lee maintained his feet. Link wasn't as lucky, she didn't manage any defense of any kind. As soon as Lee was hit Zool pivoted and planed his right heel into Links chest. The impact caused her to drop her chain and soar through the air and slam on the ground on her back.

Once Link was sent flying Zool started after Lee, moving at a much slower pace. Lee's arms hung limply at the shoulder, both his forearms and upper arms were broken. When Zool reached him Lee let loose a roundhouse kick at Zool's head. Zool brought his right arm up to block; the impact of leg on arm broke Lee's leg. As the crack was still ringing out Zool swung forward with his left and hit Lee in the chest. Lee shot backwards, skidding along the ground, when he stopped he wasn't moving. Zool looked at him a moment before turning and walking towards Link. 

Link was slowly getting up, her left hand over her chest and a slow stream of blood coming from her mouth. Her breath was heavy in her chest, it felt like trying to breathe with a large weight resting on her chest. She was on her hands and knees when Zool reached her and pushed herself to be upright on her knees to face him.

"Wha…what the hell?" she asked looking into what she expected was his face.

Zool whipped his had across Link's face sending her across the ground a few feet. When she stopped she wasn't moving, just like Lee. Zool watched her for a moment before walking away, heading towards the mouth of the cave. As he walked he pulled a ring out of a pocked and held it up in front of his face before giving a quick nod and pocketing the ring again. 

x-X-x

"Good, I'd hate this to be dull," Grim said as Sin took the axe off his back. 

"Enough idol chat," Pein said coldly, it was all Sin needed to act. 

Sin lunged forward and started an offensive against Pein, which the Akatsuki leader had no trouble dodging. This act, however, was nothing more than a distraction, giving Jiraiya the time he needed to enter Hermit mode and Grim the time to don his bone armor and spine sword. Sin wasn't paying attention to his allies; he was focused on the enemy before him. 

When the foot came and connected with Sins face he stumbled backwards a few steps. Regaining his bearings Sin looked at Pein to see a man standing beside him, the one who had kicked him. This man was wearing the same Akatsuki cloak as Pein, and even had the same forehead protector. His build seemed the same as Pein's and even had several piercings but the piercings weren't in the same places and though his hair was the same color it was much longer and tied back. 

"A second path of Pein," Grim said as Sin stepped back to join him and Jiraiya. 

"No… all six," Jiraiya said looking at the ledge overhanging the roof of the cave where the other four bodies Pein inhabited were standing. 

Three were the largest of the six, one bald, one with spiky hair and the other with his hair pulled back. The fourth on the ledge had hair as long as one beside the original, but its hair wasn't tied back. Each had piercings on their face, no two matching. The bald one had spiked piercings in his cranium. The four jumped down to be beside the original and stood in a line before the Konoha ninja. 

"So, who're they?" Sin asked looking at Jiraiya.

"I don't know their names, if I ever did…" Jiraiya said calmly.

"It's like the seven dwarves, only six. We got Grumpy," he pointed at the large one with spiky hair who was scowling at them, "Happy," he pointed at the bald one with a large grin on his face, "Sleepy," he pointed at the one with long hair not tied back who had his eyes closed, "Bashful," he pointed at the large one with his hair slicked back whose head was tilted down so the lower half of his face was hidden in the neck of his cloak, "Doc," he pointed at the one with the long hair tied back, "and their leader, Dopey," and he pointed at the original.

"What happened to Sneezy?" Sin asked surveying the enemy.

"I said there were only six, maybe he died last time before he could get the seventh," Grim said with a grin. 

An odd sound started echoing form the cave behind Pein and all six of him turned to see what it was, Sleepy, who stood at the far left of the six, had just turned around when a hand, crackling with chakra, was forced into his chest through his heart and out his back. Kakashi pulled his arm out of the body as fast as he could and hopped over to stand beside Jiraiya, he didn't want to stay close to the enemy unguarded any longer than he had to. 

"Good timing," Jiraiya said once Kakashi was beside him. 

"Yeah, and you took out Sleepy, congrats," Grim said nodding towards the fallen enemy. 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at Grim, his sharingan eye piercing, "Sleepy?" Grim nodded and pointed to each and saying their name again for Kakashi who shook his head at the antics, "and your one of the greatest fighters in history…" Kakashi said with a shake of his head. 

"So's Naruto and you know how he is," Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Enough," it was a simple statement, but it had power behind it, Dopey was apparently getting agitated by the stalling. 

"We need another one gone and we'll be on even ground," Kakashi said eyeing the opponents.

"Just take Happy, I got Bashful and Doc, Jiraiya takes Dopey and Grim handles Grumpy," Sin said before slamming his axe in the ground and stating the transformation to his first stage. 

The axe hitting the ground acted as a signal to Pein who charged forward at the Konoha ninja. The ninja returned it and targeted who Sin had just said leaving two for him. Sin was not a tactical genius like Strag, he couldn't analyze an opponent with a glance like Sage, but he was by no means dumb. He knew the best way to win was to know everyone's hands. He knew what himself and his allies were capable of, and he had read when the scroll had to say on Pein, he was confident in his decision. 

By the time Bashful and Doc had reached Sin the axe was back in his hands and he was at his first stage. Sin dodged both of their initial attack and pivoted around to hit Bashful from behind. But as if he saw the attack coming he had moved out of the way and slammed his fist into the side of Sin's head. 

Sin skidded backwards and planted his axe blade in the ground to stop himself but he left it there as he crossed his arms to enter his second stage. Doc was going through hand seals as Sin summoned his form and they finished at the same time, Doc summoning a giant chameleon to the battle and Sin holding his axe in his second form. 

Bashful stood back as the chameleon charged at Sin who charged back. The chameleons tongue lashed out at Sin who launched himself over it and impaled it into the ground with one of his tentacles. The beast let out a roar in pain as Sin landed and sliced the tongue clean off. The stub was pulled back into the mouth and the chameleon took a swing at Sin. Sin jumped back to dodge the swing and as soon as he landed kicked forward launching himself at the chameleon which opened its mouth to swallow him. 

Before the mouth even closed around him Sin drove his axe up into the roof of the chameleon's mouth. The roar in pain never came as the beast vanished in a puff of smoke, having been defeated. Doc landed on his feet, having been atop the summons head. Sin however slammed into the ground on his back. He quickly rolled out of the way as Happy landed with heavy feet cracking the earth where Sin just was. 

Sin hoped to his feet and looked at his opponents; this wasn't going to good…

x-X-x

Kakashi found his target as he charged and threw a kunai at Happy to single him out. The giant deflected the projectile but its purpose had been served. When Kakashi landed off to the side of the cave Happy landed opposite him to face off. The giant charged Kakashi and threw its fist into the ground where the copy ninja stood moments before. Kakashi jumped over Happy and threw three kunai at his back as he descended back to the ground. 

Happy stood back up and turned to face Kakashi, it was if he didn't even feel the Kunai in his back. Happy's big grin hadn't vanished yet, as if his face was frozen in that position. Kakashi's sharingan surveyed his opponent, looking for any weakness, finding none. He had a bad feeling about this, but had no choice, starting the seals Kakashi prepared a second chidori, he had already proven it capable of killing one of these men. 

Happy just stood and watched as Kakashi gathered his energy and finally charged. He stood in place before jumping and landing further form the cave once Kakashi reached his precious location. Kakashi skidded to a halt and turned on a dime to charge back at Happy. This time Happy dropped into a defensive stance and when Kakashi reached him he brought his leg up to meet the copy ninja head.

As Kakashi's spin bent backwards he was engulfed in a puff of smoke revealing him to be nothing more than a log. Happy's smile slackened as he turned and dodged quickly, but not quick enough as the chidori caught him through the left side of his abdomen and out his back. Before Kakashi could remove his arm form the giant Happy grabbed his upper arm and squeezed. 

Kakashi voiced his pain until the snap indicated his upper right arm was broken. After the snap Happy removed the arm from his would and lifted Kakashi high in the air before smashing his back against the ground. Moments after that impact Happy drove his elbow into Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi's eyes bulged and body jerked form the impact, but when Happy stood back up the copy ninja wasn't moving. 

Happy stood still a moment before his head jerked back towards the cave mouth and the other fights; he took several running steps before launching himself into the air and landing where Sin lay seconds before. Happy straightened up form his landed, his eyes on Sin as Bashful stepped up to stand at his left, Doc at his right.


	15. The Brothers Meet

**Chapter 15: The Brothers Meet**

Grim was in his bone armor, holding his spine great sword in both hands watching as Grumpy charged at him. When he reached him Grim sidestepped out of the attack and pivoted and swung his sword, aiming for Grumpy's chest. Grumpy turned and caught the blade in both hands, palms holding the edge of the large sword. Grim's eyes widened in shock and Grumpy took his chance to plant his foot in Grim's face and sent him backwards.

Grim regained his feet, but Grumpy now had his sword, and was holding it ready to fight, Grim's only response to this bad news was pulling a blade bone from each shoulder and standing ready to defend, he know his shield would be useless, in the end one of the two would break, and he'd be in big trouble when that happened. Grump charged again and took a wide swing at Grim's head. Grim ducked and went in for a quick stab to Grumpy's chest. Grumpy leaned back and snapped his left arm up, his fist connecting with Grim's chin and knocking him back.

This time it was Grim's turn to charge, Grumpy taking a downward strike at him as he did. Grim dodged to the left and Grumpy quickly changed the direction of his attack so that Grim had to leap to the right to avoid the attack. The leap also sent him closer to Grumpy, who was pulling the sword back in a 360 spin over his head so that no momentum was lost. Grim hesitated a moment, just as long as he had to, so that when the swing came at him he could jump and kick off the blade at Grumpy.

This action did not go as planned. Although Grim did manage to jump over the swing and kick off the blade he didn't consider the fact that the blade was swinging quickly. Because of this instead of launching forward Grim had his foot taken out from under him and was horizontal in the air, sill facing Grumpy. Taking what little advantage of this he could Grim threw one of his two bone blades at Grumpy, aiming for a kill.

Grumpy raised his had to block the attack, palm open and the blade dug deep into it, but stopped before reaching his face. Grim hit the ground and was about the launch another attach when Grumpy's head snapped towards one of the other fights. He dropped Grim's sword and pulled the bone from his hand before running in the direction he looked. Grim followed him with his eyes, completely baffled as to what that was about.

x-X-x

Dopey and Jiraiya seemed to be in their own little world. Both were using taijutsu only, and were in a constant cycle of attack, block, and counter, repeat. Neither tried any ninjustu, as if they forgot how to use it. It was on one of Jiraiya's attacks that this cycle changed, Dopey, instead of blocking as he normally and easily could have, dodged, jumping away from Jiraiya. Jiraiya was ready for some big attack as he saw his opponent leap away, but Dopey was looking in another direction, away from both his and the other fights.

Suddenly he jumped away, back towards the others. Jiraiya was quick to follow, only to see Dopey join the other bodies of Pein standing off with Sin. Grim was already running up to Sins aid and Jiraiya quickly copied, wondering where Kakashi was. Jiraiya reached Sin and Grim at about the same time Sleepy dropped down next to Happy. Grim was eyeing the sixth Pein intensely; unsure how it was still up and moving when they all saw it die from Kakashi's attack. It was wearing a new cloak to cover the gaping hole Kakashi had made in its chest, but blood still stained both the front and back.

"Why the stop?" Sin asked after a moment, all six Pein were looking to the left, the direction Konan was fighting Link and Lee. It was odd for all six to be looking, because all could see what one saw.

"Zool," was all Pein said.

"Who's Zool?" Grim asked following Pein's gaze.

What he saw was a lone figure completely covered in black heading towards them. Sin and Jiraiya watched him too.

"Who is he?" Sin asked after a pause.

"Vox's master. He now returns from killing Konan, and whoever she was fighting," Pein said emotionlessly.

"What?" Grim yelled taking a step towards the distant figure but Sin's hand on his chest stopped him.

"I have outlived my usefulness to Vox, Zool now comes to kill me," Dopey's head turned to face the three Konoha ninja, "We seem to share an enemy now. Go," he looked back at the approaching Zool, "I will handle Zool, you take care of Vox," Pein said as the six bodies lined up to be facing the new enemy.

Sin looked at Jiraiya and Grim before turning to Pein, then Zool. "Grim, head inside to help Sakura; Jiraiya, Kakashi's wounded somewhere around here, find him and help him. Move him to a place Zool wont see when he reaches here and stay with him, don't attack Zool," Sin said looking at each when he spoke to them.

"And you?" Grim asked knowing the answer.

"The Yard will serve their master today like no other day," Sin said looking back at Zool, turning his back towards Grim.

Before Grim could make an objection Sin had done his necessary preparations and slammed his hand to the ground summoning almost five hundred undead soldiers to the area. At a silent command form Sin they all charged forward at Zool.

"You don't have to do this, and you sure as hell don't need to do it alone," Grim said stepping beside Sin.

"There is a chance Pein will need help; I will serve as that help. Jiraiya is better at basic healing than you, he can keep Kakashi alive better as you go and get Sakura, tell her about Kakashi and Zool. I must remain to watch the Yard," Sin said watching as his charging army reached the walking black figure and the fight began.

"They will all die," Pein said watching the fight.

"They were dead to begin with," Sin said as Jiraiya changed back to normal and ran over to Kakashi.

"I'm not leaving, this fight," Grim said sternly.

"Then Sakura will not know of what is coming, and Kakashi may not get the aid he needs to survive," Sin said coldly.

Grim's head bowed in defeat as he returned his spine sword to its natural place, both bone blades already back in his arms. "I'll be back when the message is given," he said looking at Sin.

"If the Hokage wishes it," Sin said nodding.

Grim waited a moment, wondering weather or not to say something. He decided against it and ran into the cave. Once Grim was surely deep in the cave, and Jiraiya had moved Kakashi to a place out of sight and sound of Zool Dopey tuned to look at Sin, the other five Pein were still watching Zool dispose of the Yard, which had Sin's attention as well.

"You'll die you know," Pein said.

"I'm already dead, if not here, now, then a few days later. But what of yourself, aren't you worried, or was that a threat for once Zool is defeated?" Sin asked, still watching the fight.

Dopey turned back to look at the fight, "I have never lost a fight. I was taken in my sleep when last I died. Zool does not scare me, he is mortal, he has one life, he can die," Pein said evenly.

"And you have six, so you can't die," Sin said just as evenly.

"I have no number of lives, as long as one body remains alive, all six will live. The wound I received before the fight started is already healing," Pein said as Sleepy turned to look at Sin and pointed to its chest to indicate what wound was being referred to.

"He's finished," Sin said as he watched Zool finish off the last of the enemy's before him.

"And eager for a real fight, he moves faster towards us," Pein said.

Sins response was taking his focused stance and transforming into his third stage. Sin stood in his fighting stance and at the ready as Zool reached them, the six Pein ready for anything, Sin eager to get the fight finished.

Zool's head turned, as if he was surveying all his opponents, though his face and eyes remained unseen to his enemies. "Die," the word came as a whisper and directly into Sin's mind. He had no doubt that it was Zool who said it, or that Pein heard it too.

It was on that signal that Zool attacked launching towards Pein and hitting Sleepy in the chest and sending him flying backwards. The body seemed to deteriorate as it flew through the air. Sin jumped at Zool taking a powerful swing at his chest when he reached him.

Zool ducked under the blade and delivered a kick to Sins chest that knocked him back a few yards, "Last," the whisper said in his head when the foot hit him. Sin knew what it meant, Zool wanted to finish Pein off before fighting him, and he was damned if he would let it be so easy.

Zool's heel glowed red as he did a roundhouse kick that cut through Grumpy like a warm knife through butter. What was left of the giant faded away like smoke and Zool ducked low as Grumpy popped into the air doing a wide kick at where Zool's head just was. Zool, who was already crouched low, slapped his palm on the ground and shot his right foot up which connected with Grumpy's chin with a sickening crack. The hit sent Grumpy higher into the air and Zool pushed off the ground and landed on his feet inches from where he just was.

Zool's action proved to be just in time as Happy landed heavily where Zool just was, cracking the earth with his impact. Zool clapped his hands as he spun to face Happy. His left glowed light blue, the right light red, his right was a fist and left an open palm. Zool slapped his blue glowing palm on Happy's chest. The glow vanished as Happy exploded into a dark red liquid as if he were a balloon containing noting but that red substance. With a wave of his right, still glowing fist Zool sent the liquid at the remaining Pein.

Bashful leapt forward to meet the attack, mouth open wide to consume it. That seemed to be Zool's intention, for as soon as Bashful opened his mouth the liquid moved faster and directly into his mouth and down his throat. Once the liquid was all consumed Zool opened his right fist, the glow vanishing as Bashful exploded. Bashful did not explode into the red liquid as Happy had, but exploded because the red liquid turned back into Happy in his belly, where Happy would, by no means, fit.

Zool had to time to survey the blood mess that was Bashful's destroyed body because at that moment Sin returned swinging heavily. Zool easily dodged the three attacks Sin delivered before planting his fist in Sin's face and sending him backwards again, this time to connect with the wall of the cave mouth. Grumpy hit the ground hard landing on his shoulders. He slowly forced himself to his feet, his jaw was decimated and neck broken, but he still managed to get to his feet.

Sleepy's body was deteriorating further, though he tried to move, it was to no avail, the deterioration was progressing to fast to do anything. Bashful wasn't even moving he was just a pile of body parts and blood. Dopey and Happy jumped at Zool form different angles while Doc jumped further away, hands flying through seals. Zool ignored Happy and Dopey, vanishing form where he was to appear a few feet in front of Doc sideways, his left side facing Doc his right facing away. Zool's left arm was extended towards Doc, hand open fingers extended and palm facing Doc.

Moments after Zool appeared in front of Doc a huge cone of fire erupted from his had engulfing Doc and extending far past him. The other Pein watched as the fires died down revealing a charred blackened form that once was Doc. Zool straightened up from his slight crouch and turned to face the three remaining Pein, the blood covered Happy, the broken and hunching Grumpy and the untouched Dopey. Sin was also in sight, getting back to his feet, leaning on his axe for support, on hand on his chest and breathing heavily.

Happy and Grumpy charged Zool at the same time, Dopey saying back and watching. Zool charged back to meet them, going for Grumpy first to finish the giant off. When the two got close Grumpy jumped up high in the air. Zool, choosing to remain on the ground, skidded to a stop and watched Grumpy's movements seemingly unaware of Happy closing in on him. This proved to not be the case for as Happy reached Zool and performed a roundhouse kick Zool easily caught the foot in his right hand and, head still facing Grumpy, gave a hard chop to Happy's extended right leg and connecting with the knee shattering the joint.

As Happy was still recoiling form having his foot caught and leg broken Grumpy landed behind Zool, who let go of Happy's leg and turned to his initial target. Grumpy spun around to face Zool with a punch wound up. The punch soared over Zool's head as he ducked and sent his own fist through Grumpy's chest. Zool pulled his fist put and pushed Grumpy backwards turning to Happy who had launched himself at Zool and stopping him mid air with a purple glowing fist to his face that shattered Happy's skull.

As Happy fell to the floor Sin was back upon Zool, his tentacles lashing out at him and his axe swinging wildly. Zool dodged all of it and planed his palm on the ground so that both feet could kick Sin in the chest and send him up to the cliff over the cave mouth. When Zool straightened up again he was grabbed in a bear hug from behind by the headless Happy.

Zool turned his head to the side to see his capture before looking forward again at the approaching Grumpy. Zool brought his left leg up, knee almost at his chest, before swinging it both down quickly his heel connecting with Happy's left knee which shattered on impact. Happy began to fall instantly but Zool's right foot was still on the ground and he quickly snapped his arms out and breaking form Happy's grip.

Zool had just broken away from Happy when Grumpy was in front of him kicking at his chest. Zool caught the foot in one hand and pulled bringing Grumpy closer to him before palming his face and slamming him into the ground. Zool's other hand glowed black and was placed on the struggling giants chest which immediately began to sizzle and fizzed away, the sizzling spreading to the rest of his body.

Zool stood back up and looked at Happy, slowly crawling towards him and Grumpy writhing in pain as he dissolved. Both were no threat any longer. Zool then started towards Dopey, the last remaining body of Pein, the only one that could even remotely be called his real body. Before reaching him, however, Zool stopped and looked behind him, all five of the bodies he dispatched of were still moving, despite the severe damage. Zool gave a wide general arching wave over the five bodies, each suddenly bursting into black flames that ate away at the entirety of the bodies, nothing left to writher.

"Why did you not do that at the start then?" Pein asked coldly.

"The rings must be charged," the whisper said in Pein's head.

"You need all ten charged, Itachi still lives," Pein said calmly.

"He charged his when he got it," the whisper said as Zool shook his head.

Pein nodded slowly, he only had one body left, Zool had destroyed his other five. He had never lost a fight in his life, and no mere mortal like Zool would change that, he was Pein, he was a god. He may only have one body but it was his strongest, and Zool had no chance against him. Besides, he could always find more bodies, these Konoha ninja seemed strong enough…

With that decided Pein charged towards Zool whose left hand started glowing white. Pein reached Zool and unleashed a fierce combination of attacks, all of which Zool dodged. After a few moments Zool ducked under the attack and pivoted around Pein to slap his left hand on his back. Pein's movements stopped instantly and Zool slowly turned around to watch as his skin began melting away. Pein's muscles falling off in large globs that splashed into pure liquid when they hit the ground. Zool watched with interest until Pein was nothing but a black cloak floating in a puddle.

Once Pein was taken care of Zool pulled a ring out of a pocket, held it up in front of where his face would be before nodding and pocketing it again. He turned to enter the cave only to see Sin blocking his path, axe held in both hands. A whisper of a sigh entered Sin's mind before both beings vanished, Sin's axe clanking loudly as it hit the ground where he stood moments before.

In the same instant they vanished they both reappeared, Sin with his back against the cave wall and feet off the ground, Zool before Sin with his hand on his neck, holding him above the ground. Once Sin realized where he was he kicked Zool several times in the abdomen, his tentacles going for Zool neck. Zool quickly batted the tentacles away but not one managed to pull away a part of his mask.

Sin's eyes shot wide in shock at what he saw, and it was the last thing he ever did, for after his brief glance under the mask Zool's fist connected with Sin's face shattering it and killing him instantly. Zool dropped the body and watched as it reverted back to its normal form before fixing his mask and looking into the cave. Zool started to sink into the ground; it was the exact same way he rose from the water before fighting Konan, only he was going down, and into stone.

x-X-x

"Damnit!" Raven shouted as he punched the wall beside him.

"I can't say this is unexpected, but it is annoying," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Well, I thought this was a bit too easy," Sakura said irritated.

Before the three of them was a wall, they had walked into a dead end.

"I thought you said you knew these caverns," Raven said glaring at Sakura.

"Yes, and I mentioned when we got to a point that Vox must have added more, and my knowledge of the area was useless here," Sakura replied with an equal glare at Raven.

"Obviously," a voice said behind the three.

All three spun quickly only to see a figure hidden in the shadows, Sakura and Shikamaru ready for a surprise attack, Raven lazily looking at the newcomer, "Who're you?" he asked.

"My name is Wrok, my master sent me here to retrieve you three and bring you to him. He knew you'd get lost," the figure said stepping out of the shadows revealing himself to be Wrok.

"Bastard," Raven muttered before taking a step closer to Wrok, "lead the way then worm," he said through gritted teeth.

Wrok looked intently at Raven, perhaps trying to intimidate him. It led to nothing as Wrok turned and started leading to where Vox waited.

"Can we trust him?" Sakura asked.

"Can we trust Raven?" Shikamaru responded.

"No… so keep your distance from both," Sakura said before following after the two, Shikamaru beside her.

As they walked in complete silence, both Shikamaru and Sakura keeping attuned for anything out of place, heavy footsteps were heard approaching them from behind. Sakura and Shikamaru stopped and turned to face the sound the instant they heard it, which was moments before the other two. Grim came running into sight and stopped before Sakura, "Sakura… at the cave mouth… Kakashi's hurt… Jiraiya's with him now… but I don't know… how long… he can do anything," Grim said in between breaths.

"What about Sin and Pein?" Shikamaru asked intently.

"Someone else showed up… Zool or something… Pein and Sin teamed up against him… Jiraiya took Kakashi and hid and I came here to tell you," Grim said, his breath returning now.

"Did Sin unleash his Yard?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, he sent them after Zool, but they were getting mowed down," Grim said with a nod.

"All is fine then, you stay with us, I don't want you returning to that battle field," Sakura said.

"But what about Kakashi, and Sin?" Grim asked.

"Sin asked me for this chance to fight; and I'm giving it to him. As for Kakashi, Jiraiya should be able to keep him alive long enough for Sin's signal to be heard and returned," Sakura said reassuringly.

"What signal?" Grim asked confused.

"Not now, we have pressing matters," Sakura said gesturing towards Wrok.

"You! I'll butcher you!" Grim shouted stating for Wrok.

Wrok didn't budge at the threat and Sakura put her hand on Grim's chest to stop him form moving forward, "he's our only way to Vox, we cant navigate the caverns, he knows the way," Sakura said her annoyance at the truth evident in he voice.

"How can we trust him?" Grim asked.

"We can't, but we have no choice," Shikamaru said quietly.

After a moment Grim stepped back and the group continued on in silence. The three Konoha ninja all keeping a close eye on Raven and Wrok, and keeping an ear to their surroundings. After a time they reached a wooden door which Wrok opened and walked inside, a voice was heard speaking to him, but none could hear what the voice said.

"I guess that's Vox," Grim said sounding more determined than he'd ever been before.

Sakura nodded, "Let's go," she said before walking through the door, Grim and Shikamaru walking at each side of her. They entered into a large chamber in the cave; the domed ceiling had to get close to the outside world despite the depth they were in the ground. At the far end of the room was a ledge where Vox stood, Wrok currently walking towards him and almost there.

"Welcome Konoha guests, you have been chosen to bear witness to the rise of a new god," Vox said with his arms opened wide.

"I've already seen that, thanks," Grim muttered to himself.

"So this is Vox… it feels as if I've met him before…" Sakura said slowly.

"Hello brother, it's been so long since I last saw you," Raven's words echoed through the chamber as he walked in, his eyes falling of Vox as his words faded away.

Vox raised an eyebrow and Raven, "Who the hell are you?"


	16. Trial of the Gods

**Chapter 16: Trial of the Gods**

Shinigami easily dodged Naruto's attack and delivered one of his own which Naruto barely avoided. Naruto landed and disappeared to reappear above Shinigami swinging down at his head. Shinigami easily dodged the obvious attack and cut through Naruto like a warm knife through butter, the clone poofed and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Shinigami huffed and looked around, axe at the ready. Elvo had trained Naruto against scythe and axe wielders. He had trained him to take out other gods, all the other gods, except Elvo himself. Naruto was ready for this fight much more that he was. Shinigami realized his imminent defeat as three Naruto's appeared, each easily dodging his attacks. Shinigami managed to dodge Naruto's attacks, but it was much more of an effort on his part, he hadn't trained for eons, none of the gods have, except when teaching Naruto.

Shinigami grunted his anger and sent a wave attack at Naruto that dispelled the two clones, but the original managed to dodge. When Naruto landed form his dodge Shinigami stood up and dropped his axe to the ground, "I have no chance of victory," he said, his anger evident in his voice.

Naruto smirked, "you'll send me back then," he said as he started towards the death god.

"No, I said you'd have to kill me for that," Shinigami said crossing his arms.

"But you just admitted you can't win," Naruto said confused and pointing at Shinigami.

"Yes, if you defeat me, if you kill me, when I return to the planes I will send you back," Shinigami said sternly.

"It'll be to late then! Damnit!" Naruto shouted stomping a foot.

"Then you won't be taking your best chance of success?" Shinigami asked.

Naruto eyed Shinigami a moment, "why do you want me to kill you?"

"Puts the pressure on Elvo. I want him to be forced into this decision, or else lose all," Shinigami said with a slight grin.

"We're all allied on this thing, why are you still fighting each other?" Naruto demanded.

"Old habits," Shinigami shrugged before his axe was back in his hands.

Naruto groaned his anger as he charged Shinigami, and realized all too late that he had been tricked. The attack Naruto was going to deliver was not a killing blow, Shinigami, instead of moving away, moved into the attack so that it was. Shinigami wisped away, his axe clanking to the ground. Naruto cursed the death god before vanishing and appearing in the Void.

"Naruto, to what do I owe this visit?" Nostradamus asked looking over at Naruto from his chair.

"I want you to send me back to the mortal realm," Naruto said walking towards the chair and its occupant.

"Why would I do that?" Nostradamus asked still watching Naruto.

"It's chaotic," Naruto said simply.

"Not when it's what is asked, in this situation, it's chaotic to leave you here," Nostradamus said turning back to the mirror he was watching.

"It's not what the other gods what, and if your not gunna do it for chaos, they need the help," Naruto said, he was shouting by the end.

"I care not of the other god's wants. As for them needing the help, that's more reason for me not to," Nostradamus said as the mirror vanished. "However," and he forced himself to his feet, "you have now beaten two gods, do you think you can make that three?" he asked as his scythe appeared in his hands, his helm on his head.

"I don't want to fight you, just send me back," Naruto demanded.

"If you defeat me I will send you back," Nostradamus said taking his fighting stance.

"That's what Shinigami said, and he meant death by it," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"I do not, I will yield when defeated," Nostradamus said unmoving.

Naruto groaned his anger and summoned his swords to his hands, "I've beaten you before, doesn't that count?" he demanded.

"Not when I was weakened on the mortal plane," Nostradamus said before charging Naruto.

Naruto dodged the attack and made a counter that Nostradamus didn't even try to block. The attack bounced harmlessly off his armor. Naruto spun and jumped back, kicking off the ground to charge as soon as he landed. Once he got close Nostradamus swung at him with his scythe, Naruto ducked under the blade and as Nostradamus' right arm extended to the side from the swing he felt something grab around it and his waist. Looking down he saw his right arm locked in Naruto's, whose legs were around his waist keeping his right arm away from his body.

Instead of hitting his prone opponent with his left arm Nostradamus tried taking the scythe from his right hand into his left, a second Naruto beat him to that goal and pulled the scythe away from the chaotic god. A third Naruto pulled Nostradamus' helm off form behind but that one was dispelled with a quick pivot and swing of the arm. Nostradamus ignored the Naruto keeping his right arm useless, and kept his eyes on the one with his scythe.

"Do you give up?" the Naruto with the scythe asked.

"Do you really think this is enough to win? You even think you have me pinned like this?" Nostradamus asked evenly gesturing the Naruto holding his right arm.

His answer came as his back was hit by a fully charged Rasengan. The clone holding his right arm vanished and Nostradamus fell to his face, a large gaping hole in his back, a smirking Naruto standing where the attack came from, "no, but that should do it."

Nostradamus forced himself back to his feet and planted a heel in the side of his attacker's head, which vanished in a puff of smoke. Nostradamus only realized which Naruto was the real one as his own scythe impaled him in the back, through the wound opened by the Rasengan. The tip of the blade exited through Nostradamus' chest and the giant of a god fell to his knees.

"That got me…." He said slowly.

Naruto let go of the scythe and walked around to face Nostradamus, "so you give then?" he asked with a smirk.

"Too injured to fight, to injured to send you, good luck with Elvo…" Nostradamus said before wisping away, his scythe clattering to the ground.

Naruto clenched his fists and kicked the helm as hard as he could to vent his rage. After seething a moment, letting his breath and heartbeat regulate better, both were still high, he vanished and appeared in Elvo's realm. He appeared in the realm with both swords already drawn, he knew Elvo wouldn't help right away, it was against the rules.

"Naruto, do you see what your doing?" Elvo asked appearing before the blond.

"I came here so you could send me to the mortal realm, they need help Elvo, and I intend to help them," Naruto said angered.

"What if I were to help them, would that pacify your anger?" Elvo asked.

"No, because I can't trust you to help them how they may need it," Naruto said tightening his grip on his swords.

"If you came to me first I may have helped you, but after killing three gods…" Elvo said shaking his head.

"Bullshit! You wouldn't've done a damn thing if I came here first, I made the best choices in this based on what you four showed me of who you are," Naruto shouted.

"That doesn't mean you were justified in killing them," Elvo said glaring at Naruto.

"I'll kill you if I have to, as long as it gets me to the mortal realm, the brothers are too much for mortals to handle, even with the rings," Naruto said dropping into a fighting stance.

Elvo smirked slightly, "You beat Kami because you trained with me when I wielded Devine Influence and Kami knew nothing of your abilities. You beat Shinigami because you were trained against axe wielders and he was far out of practice, he knew he didn't have a chance of winning and took the loss. You beat Nostradamus because you trained against him directly and knew how to get through his armor and all his tricks; he only knew some of yours. You have no training against me here, you won't win Naruto."

"When we first met you said your weapon was too powerful for the mortal realm, but you never showed it to me," Naruto said slowly.

"Yes, and it is why you have no chance of winning, walk away, or send me to the mortal realm if you want to give them aid so bad," Elvo said spreading his arms wide in a sign of exasperation.

"I've been told I had no chance since the start, no chance of beating Gaara, no chance of surviving Vox, no chance of being brought back to life, no chance of becoming a god. So far everything I've done, I had no chance of doing," Naruto grinned mischievously, "you say I have no chance, that means I already won," Naruto said before charging Elvo.

Naruto passed straight through Elvo as he vanished and appeared where Naruto was just standing. Naruto skidded to a stop and looked at Elvo as he lowered his hood. "Very well Naruto, I will bring order to the gods, I will take you down," Elvo said as a red glow appeared in his right hand. The glow quickly solidified into a true blue bar about a foot in length.

"A bar, that's your powerful weapon?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"No, it's just the handle for it," Elvo said as he jumped at Naruto, the bar becoming a spear that was thrust at Naruto.

Naruto dodged the spear which then became a scythe as it was dodged and the thrust turned into a swing the tore a piece out of the back of Naruto's robes as he dodged it. Naruto was still landing form his dodge when the scythe became a bostaff that continued its momentum and cracked into the side of Naruto's head. The hit sent Naruto rolling across the floor but he was quick to his feet, Elvo holding a blade whip when Naruto's eyes next fell on him.

"See why the mortals can't comprehend it?" Elvo asked.

"Well, after everything else I've seen, this is nothing," Naruto said as his swords reappeared in his hands.

The whip lashed out at Naruto who easily deflected it and charged Elvo. His blade was stopped by a greatsword and the Naruto that came up behind Elvo was dispatched of with a kick to the chest as the first pushed off the sword. The kicked Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke and when the original landed the greatsword was consumed by and explosion.

Naruto dove into the smoke of the explosion but was quickly knocked back out with an arrow in his shoulder. The smoke was then immediately dissipated by a wave of the giant fan Elvo now held. Naruto grunted as he pulled the arrow out and watched as the fan became a crossbow again.

"This seems most effective against you," Elvo said taking aim and firing three bolts in quick succession.

Naruto deflected the first two and dodged the third, and in the process played right into Elvo's hand. As Naruto dodged the last bolt he was struck under the last rib on the left side by Elvo's spear. Just as Naruto was registering the pain of the attack the weapon shifted into a battle axe, and Naruto screamed his pain as the blade extended the small manageable wound into a cleaving one that extended from his left shoulder to his waist line on his right side.

Naruto crumpled to his knees as the axe was pulled away and Elvo walked closer, "give up now Naruto and no reprimands will be held against you for attacking me. You will still face charges for Kami though, and for killing Nostradamus… but Shinigami asked for his death, directly," Elvo said the last as an afterthought.

Both of Naruto's swords had vanished, his left arm was limp and his right was holding the wound closed as it slowly healed. His breath was shallow and after a pause of listening to Elvo he looked up at him with hollow eyes.

"You… don't care about any of it. You were assigned to find out who Raven's father is, I know who it is. You were resolved to do things the hard way, the way that would take you another hundred years to find a lead. You're so determined at it that you won't listen to what I say, because it can corrupt your investigation, which I finished for you," his eyes changed form hollow to determined, "if this is what its like to be a god, I don't want it anymore, and I don't think I ever did," Naruto said as he shot upwards towards Elvo.

As Naruto talked he gathered a Rasengan Shuriken in his left hand, far form Elvo's attention. When he launched himself at Elvo Naruto threw his left arm forward, his attack hitting dead on in Elvo's chest. The blast form the attack sent both backwards. When Naruto got to his feet his wound form Elvo was healed and his left arm was twitching, but it was healing at a faster rate than injury Elvo gave him.

Elvo got to his feet with a groan, his shirt was in shreds, and he quickly discarded what remained of it. No mark marred his skin, but Naruto's eyes were more preoccupied by the pair of angelic platinum wings coming from Elvo's back. Elvo glared at Naruto a moment before switching his sword from his right to left hand, "that's it, I gave you a chance, you'll die now," he said as the blue bar glowed red again, the glow quickly growing to encompass the entirety of Elvo.

When the glow vanished Elvo hadn't changed but there was now a large metal ring floating at his back, slightly above him, its lower margin not passing above his head. Around the ring were six great swords identical to the one Elvo previously used and six spears, also identical to the ones he used. The swords and spears alternated their order and slowly spun clockwise around the ring. In each hand Elvo held a large bladed anchor, each having a chain that went to the opposite ends of the short pole that was resting at the back of Elvo's neck.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the thing, "okay, I can see the mortals not being ready for that," he said pointing to Elvo.

"You're the first to see it, not even the other gods have seen this," Elvo said.

Naruto smirked suddenly, "that's why they don't know your real name then, isn't it?" he asked, his swords appearing in his hands.

Elvo scowled and charged Naruto, gliding above the ground, Naruto was unsure if the glide was because of the wings or the ring. Either way Elvo reached him fast and swinging hard. As he flew Elvo let go of both anchors and grabbed the pole they connected to in both hands. When he reached Naruto one of the anchors was coming straight down on the blond.

Naruto dodged out of the way and the other anchor came at him as he moved. Naruto blocked the attack with his shorter blade which shattered on impact, though also stopped the anchor. Naruto jumped back and looked at the broken sword before discarding it and taking his remaining katana in both hands and charging Elvo. Elvo swung at the approaching blond and Naruto blocked the attack with the same results as the last time, only this time he was also sent stumbling back form impact.

Elvo stood straight smirking, "Kami made the four god blades at once, and so they are the strongest in existence, every blade he makes is weaker than those before it, your swords had no chance."

"All at once? Let's find the order then," Naruto said slapping his hands together summoning Shinigami's axe to him.

Naruto charged again and when the first anchor came at him he knocked it away with no damage to the axe, the same result wit the second. When he reached Elvo he came at him with a downward strike that Elvo held the pole up to block. Shinigami's axe shattered on the pole. Naruto hopped back and when he landed Nostradamus' scythe was in hand. He arched it down at Elvo to repeat the attack of the axe, Elvo grinned as he blocked in the same manor and Naruto smirked as the pole and chains shattered, the anchors slamming into the ground.

Two of the swords from around the ring moved into Elvo's hands and he charged Naruto again. The scythe knocked the first blade away but shattered on the second. Naruto dodged as the first blade returned for a second attack and held Devine Influence when the second blade made a second attack. Devine influence shattered both blades as well as the other four when Elvo pulled them out as well.

"Well," Naruto said when Elvo jumped back and took a spear form the ring, "I think we know what Kami made first."

Elvo charged and thrust at Naruto who dodged it and buried the tip of Devine Influence in Elvo's abdomen. With the tip in his enemy Naruto pushed off the ground to over balance Elvo and tip him backwards, hitting the ground on his back. Once Elvo was on his back Naruto pushed Devine Influence deeper into him so that it dug into the ground.

Quickly releasing the sword Naruto kicked the spear from Elvo's hands and took two from around the ring, it had fallen with Elvo and was now flat on the ground, the spears no longer revolving. Naruto dug one spear into each of Elvo's wings, not knowing what they were capable of or willing to find out. Elvo bellowed out a scream of pain, he managed to hold it in when the sword hit him, but the spears in his wings was too much.

As Elvo screamed Naruto grabbed the top of the ring, the bottom below Elvo's shoulders, and pulled it up so that the inner blade was now pressed against where Elvo's shoulders met his neck, as Naruto stood over Elvo, his foot on his chest, the ring held in both now bleeding hands.

"It's over now Elvo, send me back or I'll kill you," Naruto said giving the ring a slight tug that cut into Elvo's shoulders.

"Yeah… it's over alright," Elvo said through his pain, even if he was released from the spears and sword he'd need more time than Naruto would grant to regain himself. "But it's an empty threat, you kill me and you don't go back," Elvo said grinning through the blood in his mouth.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. How do I know that the devices stop working when all other gods are dead, or even just you, since you made them," Naruto said tugging the ring again reminding Elvo what was at stake again.

"Then take your chance," Elvo said defiantly.

Naruto looked at him a long moment, either giving Elvo time to change his mind, or working up the courage to do it, either way, he pulled the ring hard and Elvo wisped away, what remained of his weapon turning back to the blue bar and clanking as it hit the ground. Naruto sighed and leaned back against Devine Influence which pulled from the ground at his added weight.

Naruto gave a slight yelp at the unexpected loss of balance and tumbled to the ground. From that position he tried porting to the mortal realm, but was still blocked. He went to the other god realms, each with the same result. He tried his own last, but had no success. Cursing he punched the ground which seemed to be some kind of signal, for as the sound ricocheted in the vast realm a bright light appeared behind Naruto. Naruto turned to the light to see Kami, Shinigami, Nostradamus, and Elvo standing and looking at him, all four in red dress robes.

Naruto shot to his feet, aware that his swords were broken, and that all four had returned much sooner than he was told, they all died today, he was told it would a week to come back… they must've lied about that too. As he stared at them he realized they were all dressed the same, and not doing anything.

"So… why are you back so soon… and matching?" Naruto asked after a moments pause.

"There's one important fact you seamed to forget, or simply never heard," Kami said simply.

"A drastic mistake, which could have cost you much," Shinigami said gruffly.

"We're here to inform you of it, and give you the reprocussions of your actions," Elvo said with a slight grin.

"Listen up, this'll hurt," Nostradamus said emotionlessly.

"You pooled your power together to come back didn't you?" Naruto asked with a sigh, "might as well get this over with, any chance you'll send me to the mortal realm afterwards?" Naruto asked with a half hope as he approached the four.

x-X-x

"Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you and where's Vox?" Raven asked glancing around the chamber.

"He's Lord Vox, your host and god," Wrok said as he stepped next to Vox.

There was a moment of silence where everyone looked at Raven and Raven looked at Vox before he started laughing, "False information… I'm gunna kill Elvo," he said taking his sword in hand, "Sorry 'bout this Vox, I was miss informed, thought you were my brother," Raven said grinning.

"We're missing someone," Shikamaru said suddenly.

Sakura's head snapped to look at him, "What do you mean?"

"The numbers we got from Raven, they said the two Akatsuki, Vox himself, Wrok and Vox's master," Shikamaru said counting them off on his fingers.

"The Master's outside fighting Sin, I told you that," Grim said annoyed.

"Really? I wasn't paying attention, his master anyone we know?" Raven asked still grinning.

"Zool," Grim said through gritted teeth, he was seething.

Raven's eyes shot wide and looked at Grim, his smile vanishing. A moment later his head snapped back to Vox and Wrok as the concealed black form of Zool rose effortlessly from the ground. "Brother, there you are, I was wondering if I'd get to kill you today," Raven said once Zool was out of the ground.

Before Raven had even finished speaking Zool's right hand shot out to his side to be in front of Vox's chest. Vox looked at the hand, then at Zool before his eyes widened and looked back at the hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of rings which he placed in Zool's hand.

"Not today brother, you meet the gods as I have," Raven said charging the ledge, "you get to be rejected by father for a century and rot in hell," he screamed as he ran.

Zool started putting the rings on, seeming to have memorized which one goes to which finger. Wrok charged Raven, hands flying though seals. Raven's sword pulsed blue before flying from his hands straight towards Wrok. Once the blade was out of his hands Raven started going through seals, a moment later he vanished.

Zool had quickly put all ten rings on as needed and stated his own hand seals. Raven's sword moved faster than anyone could expect and dug deep into Wrok's chest pining his right arm to his chest. Raven reappeared in the air above Zool and Vox, arms wide open and both hands glowing white, his grin was as wide and twisted as ever, a crazed gleeful look in his eyes.

He descended upon his prey as Zool finished his seals and clapped his hands towards Raven. A shockwave coursed through the cavern as his hands met, Vox flinched away from it and the three Konoha ninja felt the wind from the blast. Raven was hit by the full force of it, an invisible energy that tore into his body and seemed to shred him as he flew high and back from the blast. He hit the ground at the same time Wrok did, the whole thing happening in the matter of a few seconds.

"Oh hell," Grim said looking at Zool with wide eyes.

"Do you think it was the rings that did that?" Sakura asked, her eyes just as wide.

"Based on what Grim said of Pein's reaction, I doubt it," Shikamaru said, his voice was slightly shaken but his appearance was calm.

All was still in the cavern for moments after the attack was let off. Then Zool lowered his arms and started towards his brother, Vox watching intently but remaining where he was. He then remembered the Konoha ninja and turned to them, "sorry for the delay, we seem to have a dispute in opinions. My rise to a god will commence once a resolution has been found," Vox said calmly, his words echoing in the silent chamber.

Zool stopped when he reached the edge of the pool of blood. Not because he didn't want to step in the blood, but because at that time Raven started to move. Zool waited as Raven got to his feet again, large open wounds covering his now bare torso and arms, blood pouring form the injuries, what was his coat was in taters floating in the blood. Zool's eyes weren't on the wounds; they were on Raven's hands, which were still glowing white with the attack he prepared.

Something both Raven and Zool knew was that the only time they needed hand seals for attacks was if they were using the rings, otherwise the seals were for show. Raven wouldn't do something like that now; this was an attack Zool didn't know.

Raven got to his feet and stood up almost straight, his body was tilted backwards, using the rigidness of his back to remain upright. His head was tilted to the left, almost resting on his shoulder. "Good one…almost had me," Raven mocked as his wounds continued to slowly seal, his body straightened more, holding its own weight and his head leveled out.

"Perish," the word came into Raven's head and the man shuddered a bit.

"I got a cure for that voice box of your brother, and unlike all of my other cures for you, it isn't the grave," Raven said with a grin.

Zool jumped at Raven who vanished and appeared above and behind Zool and threw a white fist down at his back. Zool dodged out of the attack and swung a kick at Raven who vanished again reappearing in a crouch in front of Zool aiming a fist at his unprotected belly. Zool twisted out of the way and swing his fist fast at Raven, and connecting with his head, the rings digging into his skin.

As Raven fell away from the hit he kicked out and connected with Zool's knee. It buckled under the hit and Raven vanished again and appearing above Zool's head to deliver a downward punch. Zool caught Raven's arm by the wrist and Raven brought both feet up to drop kick Zool in the face. Raven fell straight to the ground, not bothering to catch himself; Zool was sent backwards, his back hitting the ledge Vox stood upon.

Sakura watched the fight in amazement, "how can they move so fast?" she asked.

"How is Raven alive with those injuries, let alone fighting?" Grim asked.

"Their not human," Shikamaru said simply.

"I think that's obvious," Grim said.

"No, I mean they're really not human, they're brothers, so they're the same, and just look at Zool," Shikamaru said pointing.

Sakura realized what he was talking about; trust Shikamaru's keen eyes to see it first.

When Zool got back to his feet the cloth over his face was slightly pulled off revealing Zool's face. But he didn't have a face. Zool's entire head was one large eyeball; the iris was red and bloodshot in anger. He didn't pull the cloth off, nor did he bother to fix it, his mind was on one thing, killing Raven.

Raven was standing in the pool of blood, nearly all his wounds completely healed. Both hands were still white and a huge grin was on his face, "just like old times huh? The big bad older brother always gets the first hit in, but the little worthless younger brother always gets the one that counts," Raven said with a wide grin; he was having far too much fun taunting Zool.

"Didn't he say he had to be serious around his brother?" Grim asked.

"He is serious, he's lowering Zool's capabilities with the taunts, the worse Zool is, the easer it will be to hit him with one of the white attacks," Shikamaru said calmly.

"It's the only chance we have to win, isn't it?" Sakura asked evenly.

"At this point and it's only a chance," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Zool charged Raven and when he was only a few steps away Raven clapped his hands together producing a strong wind that stopped Zool completely. The gust continued far past Zool and Vox was hard pressed to keep his feet as the wind passed. As soon as Raven clapped his hands he jumped forward at Zool and hit his prone brother in the chest with both fists. The blast that resulted shook the whole chamber and put cracks on the walls. Everyone fell to a knee from the shockwave and Zool and Raven were rocketed in opposite directions.

Raven was the first to his feet; he was a bloody mess, both hands torn down to the bone and the skin of both arms and his chest was gone, his chin was in the same condition. He was hunched forward and breathing heavily, blood pooled in his mouth. Zool was slower to his feet, his black coverings for nearly his entire upper body was gone, the exception was he gloves and back, though the cloth on his back was on fire and he quickly tore it off.

He didn't look anywhere near as bad as Raven though hunched forward, he still had all his skin, and the odd thing was he looked normal. The giant eye was gone, in its place a normal face, identical to Raven's in features, the eyes the same red the large eye hand and his head was bald. Blood also pooled in his mouth, but he was more concerned with the fact he had a mouth.

"Nax! What the hell have you done to me?" Zool demanded through harsh breathing.

"Ahhh, don't say my name," Raven said tilting his head back to look at Zool, his body stating hunched forward.

Zool took a staggered step towards Raven, "I don't give a rat's ass that you don't want them knowing your name Nax, tell me what you did!" Zool demanded again.

"He turned you mortal. Now you can serve your term in hell, Zool Astaroth," a voice boomed through the cavern as a crack of lightning broke through the ceiling and slammed into the ground making a crater. When the flash of light was gone all could see a blond man in battle torn dark red samurai robes staring at Zool with his crystal blue eyes. There were cuts and injuries marking his body, but his face remained unmarked save the three whisker marks on each side.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru said in slight disbelief.

"Kid?" Grim said in a confused joy, they'd need all the help they could get.

"Naruto…" Sakura said slowly hoping what she was seeing was true.


	17. Last of the Immortals

**Chapter 17: Last of the Immortals**

"Naruto ehh?" Vox asked though no one heard his muttered words.

"Who the hell are you kid, and how do you know my name?" Zool asked looking at Naruto.

"I'm the one who'll end all this," Naruto said looking at Zool before starting towards the wounded brother, "and I'll start with Nax."

"Kid is that really you?" Grim asked as all eyes followed Naruto as he made his way to Nax, Zool standing in place and seething.

"Grim, get everyone with you and get out, now. This cave is coming down," Naruto said as he picked up his pace, not taking his eyes from Nax.

"What about you?" Shikamaru shouted.

"I'm a god, I can't die, not get Sakura and everyone else the hell outta here now!" Naruto shouted breaking into a full run, hands flying though seals.

When Naruto shouted Zool snapped and broke into a run after him. Vox just narrowed his eyes on the blond, "Naruto Uzumaki hmm," he mused to himself as he watched.

The ceiling gave a loud crack as one of the forks caused by Naruto's entrance reached out farther. This was all the signal Grim needed to do as Naruto told, he grabbed Sakura, who hadn't moved or made a sound since uttering that one word after Naruto's appearance, around the waist and turned towards the way they came, carrying Sakura and pushing Shikamaru a few times in the right direction.

After a few steps Sakura started to struggle, "put me down, he need our help!" she shouted at once.

"I'll put you down if you keep running with us, we can't risk loosing you in that cave in," Grim said defiantly.

"Don't make me take you down Grim," Sakura said sternly giving him a death glare that he managed to avoid in light of the escape he was making.

"Sakura please, he's right. We can't risk you in that cave in, but the cave reached the outside, we can find where it is at the surface and help after the collapse," Shikamaru said.

There was a moment of silence where Grim and Shikamaru were unsure of the path to take. In that time Sakura broke free of Grim's arm and started down one of the paths, "it's this way, hurry," she shouted over her shoulder, Grim and Shikamaru sharing a grin before doing so.

x-X-x

The skin of Nax's chest, chin and arms had grown back by the time Naruto reached him, and most of the muscle had returned to his hands, though they were still useless in combat until the skin was back. None of this mattered however, for all of his dodging ability, all of his teleportation; the backlash of whatever he did to Zool was still taking its toll on him.

Naruto had finished his seals by the time he reached Nax, and his hand glowed white as he closed in on his prey. Nax didn't have the ability to dodge, he couldn't even stand straight, and so he prepared to rely on his heritage, his inability to die to get him out of this situation. He didn't have to.

Inches away form delivering his strike and Naruto was denied. Appearing in a flash of nothingness Zool was in the air between his brother and Naruto and delivered a spinning kick to the side of Naruto's head sending him bouncing a few feet away.

"Make no false pretenses about that brother, it was all in the sight of self preservation," Zool said landing beside his brother.

"Of course it was," Nax said finally standing straight, the skin of his hands pulling closed so he could finally wipe the blood from his mouth.

"I may be mortal now, thanks to you, but the rings mark me as immortal. He makes claims of godhood, no matter what that equates to in reality, we can break him together," Zool said watching as Naruto forced himself to his feet.

"He is a god in reality. They added a fifth god a few years ago, he was it. At least, he was," Nax said as his grin returned.

"Gods can still die," Zool said with a smirk that mirrored Nax's.

"So whaddaya say, we extinguish him then see which brother is better?" Nax asked as his sword pilled itself from Wrok's ribs and flew into his hand.

"Just like old times," Zool said as a metal bostaff rocketed from the ground and into his waiting hands.

Naruto crouched silently watching and listening to their exchange, waiting for them to come to him, his still glowing hands hidden from their sight. When neither did, Naruto stood, a large section of the cavern falling behind him as he did, "I know more than either of you that a god may die. I killed the other four, your father among them," he said in an attempt to goad them into charging. It didn't work.

"Gods are weaker in each others realms boy, and you are barely a god to start with, forgive me for not believing you," Nax said dismissively, his eyes focused on Naruto's glowing white hands.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" Vox yelled as he walked up to the three facing off, dodging pieces of the ceiling as they fell.

Naruto didn't take his eyes from the brothers, he knew Vox was on their side, he knew this was a distraction for their benefit, but still he responded, "yes, and I will deal with you shortly Vox."

Nax's grin seemed to widen as Vox began talking again, "I'm sure you will, but not in the manner you think," Vox said as he reached the group, standing just beyond Naruto's peripheral vision.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Naruto asked trying to look at Vox without taking his eyes away from the brothers.

"Come boy, say hello you uncle Vox," Vox said opening his arms wide as if offering a hug.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open and his head snapped to look at Vox, just the diversion the brothers were waiting for. As soon as Naruto turned Nax dug his blade into the ground sending cracks in every direction and shaking the whole chamber and bringing the ceiling down on them. As the blade was driven into the ground Zool charged Naruto, he clapped his hands and gripped the staff tightly between them, each ring glowing black.

In the same instant Zool charged Naruto realized his mistake and turned back, seeing Zool just in time to watch the staff pierce his chest, and feet the burning pain of it bursting out his back. Before anything else could be done the ceiling reached them.

x-X-x

The cave began to shake violently as the three ninja reached the main hall way, the cave mouth plainly in sight. Grim could feel the large cracks spreading towards them, and knew this was not because of Naruto's entrance; someone was bringing the cave down, all of it. It was with grim realization that he noticed that none of them would reach the exit fast enough, the cave would claim them all.

"Can either of you move any faster?" Grim demanded from his position at the rear.

"We've been running all day, I'm lucky to still be going," Shikamaru bellowed back, Sakura remained silent.

Grim cursed himself, but he knew the priorities, and he wasn't one of them. He picked up his pace to catch up with Sakura and without loosing any gained forward momentum he kicked her foot from under her, grabbed her hand, keeping his momentum and adding to it a spin so that when he released her, screaming and cursing him, towards the exit she would reach the mouth.

"What the hell did you just do?" Shikamaru asked as he ran past Grim, moving faster than he just was so he could get to Sakura.

"Saved the one that matters… I saved the one the matters," Grim said as he watched Shikamaru running up to Sakura, and two figures appear at the cave mouth to help her.

Grim didn't start running again, he just stood up straight and watched as the collapsing cave reached him, and he hoped he did the right thing, that he made the right decision, and that Sakura and Shikamaru made it out. All he had left was hope.

Sakura hit the ground hard and rolled; her cursing stopping on impact. Jiraiya, having been at the cave mouth and heard Sakura's screams and curses, started for her the instant he hear her, and so was by her side before she stopped. Jiraiya gave Sakura a once over for injuries before looking into the cave and seeing Shikamaru sprinting towards them as fast as possible, Grim some distance behind just standing there. A medic-nin came up beside Jiraiya and together pulled Sakura to her feet and, against her protests and struggles, out of the cave. Jiraiya knew Grim had a reason for throwing the Hokage.

Shikamaru heard the cave rumbling when everyone else did, and he only moved faster because of it, clearing the mouth as it became a pile of rocks. The cracks lashed out into the open land, but died shortly after. "What…the hell…was…that?" he demanded between breaths as he looked back at the cave mouth.

"Must have been Raven," Jiraiya said walking towards the pile.

"Nax…we found out…his name is Nax…and it could have…been Zool too… Nax's brother," Shikamaru said as his breath started returning.

"Grim… NO!" Sakura shouted finally realizing the warrior sacrificed his life to save her.

Sakura ran at the pile of rocks and stared throwing them out of her way, trying to dig towards Grim. Jiraiya grabbed her by the arms and forcefully pulled her away, she fought him, but she didn't put any chakra into her struggle, she wasn't thinking straight enough to.

"Sakura calm down, he's already dead," Jiraiya said calmly.

"NO, he's not dead, I still have to beat him up for throwing me like that," Sakura shouted.

"Hokage-sama, please calm down, we must see to your injuries," a medic-nin said approaching Sakura.

"Sakura, he could have saved himself, or saved you and Shikamaru, he chose the latter. He died happy, the way he wanted, all the terrors did," Jiraiya said as calmly as he did before.

It was these words that made Sakura stop struggling. It was these words that reminded her that Grim, and the other terrors, weren't like the ninja's she commanded, they value the same things, but although her ninja were ready to sacrifice themselves for it, the terrors were willing to.

Jiraiya let go of Sakura and she let the medic-nin tend to her wounds remaining silent the whole time. Jiraiya waited until the medic was finished before speaking, he didn't want Sakura running off before she was healed again, though her injuries were minimal, only from the throw Grim gave her.

"Kakashi has already been taken back to the village, before they left they said he was stabilized, he'll live," Jiraiya said as the medic walked away.

"And Lee and Link?" Sakura asked without looking at Jiraiya.

"The medics told me they found them and took them, but couldn't say on their condition. Sin died with Pein fighting Zool," Jiraiya added.

"I know," Sakura said absently.

"You know?" Jiraiya asked.

"He was dieing, he knew it before I did, he asked me to let him die in combat. When Grim told us Sin stayed to fight I knew he'd die. And when Zool showed up in the main room…" Sakura said as she started walking along the outside of the collapsed cave.

"I guess Nax told you to get out while he held the two off," Jiraiya said following Sakura.

"No, Naruto showed up, he told us to leave, Nax isn't on our side anymore," Shikamaru said stepping up to walk beside Jiraiya.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted before taking off towards where the main chamber would be.

Shikamaru and Jiraiya took off after her, trying to keep up, "When did Naruto show up in all this?" Jiraiya asked as they ran.

"Did you see that bolt of lightning that hit the ground, it was him coming to help," Shikamaru said.

The rest of the trip was silent as they tried to map out where the chamber would be from the outside. Shikamaru finally found it, a large open crater with a pile of large rocks at the bottom. He called the other two over and together started their way down, but they stopped when some of the rocks began to move. All three held their breath as the rocks moved and let it go in a groan as Nax pulled himself out of the pile, sword in hand.

Next to emerge was Zool, the brothers sharing a spiteful glare before they started searching the area for Vox and Naruto. Vox burst from the ground effortlessly as Zool and Raven heaved a large rock off of Naruto's still body. Zool pulled the staff from his chest and checked his neck for a pulse. He didn't find one, but broke Naruto's neck just to be safe.

Sakura screamed his name when the crack rang out and started moving again, full speed at Zool. Jiraiya and Shikamaru trying to catch her, to stop her. As she got closer no one tried to stop her, Vox knew she was Hokage, but saw she prepared no jutsu. He had faith in his master; this girl would do nothing to him. Nax knew what she could do, and wanted her to; he does hate his brother after all, perhaps his wide grin should have served as a warning to Zool.

And so Sakura reached Zool unstopped, and though he tried to dodge, he was still sloppy from being turned mortal and climbing out of a cave in. The result of this was Sakura's fist connecting with Zool's face with a loud crack before Zool was sent backwards.

Vox cried out his master's name and prepared an attack, Jiraiya and Shikamaru were still too far to do anything, and Nax was going to kill her later anyway, so he wasn't going to stop it. The fireball shot at Sakura and she barely dodged it, but like all attacks from Nax, Zool and Vox, this was not as simple as what everyone else can do. The fireball made a wide arc and came back at Sakura, Jiraiya's shout alerting her just in time to dodge it again, as she did a second shot at her that was a near miss.

Nax stood back and watched the display, ignoring the two running up behind him, ignoring his brother's unmoving body. And so when he was grabbed from behind Nax was caught completely off guard. Whoever grabbed Nax shouted "Sakura down!" before throwing Nax at her. Sakura dropped to the ground at hearing the words, and as the two fireballs came at her from different directions Nax was thrown towards her from a third. Nax reached Sakura first, landing on top of her with an "oof", before the fireballs hit him in the back.

Sakura pushed Nax's smoking and moaning body off her before getting up. She first looked at Vox, but his attention was on another, as Sakura followed his line of vision she scanned over Jiraiya and Shikamaru who had reached the group and were looking at the same thing Vox was. Following their sight Sakura saw who had thrown Nax at her, who had saved her. Naruto was standing, staring at Vox and seething. His neck was whole again and his chest sealed.

"It seems you're as hard to kill as my brother, which isn't much of a surprise," Vox said after a moment of shock.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she started for him.

"Stay there Sakura," Naruto said quickly holding up a hand, "we don't know what he'll try." Sakura stopped moving at his words.

"It's unfortunate boy, that our first meeting has to be under such circumstances," Vox said holding his right hand out at his chest and examining his fingers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't tell them Naruto?" Vox said grabbing the cloth that covered his mouth, "you didn't tell them about your uncle Vox," he said with a grin as he tore away the cloth of his face revealing the three whisker marks on each cheek, identical to Naruto's.

Both Sakura's and Shikamaru's eyes shot wide at the site, Jiraiya just hung his head, "I thought he was dead," he mumbled.

Vox looked at the shocked faces and Naruto's angry look, "What, is it so hard to believe you got an uncle?"

"No," Naruto said narrowing his eyes on Vox, "its hard to believe I have three, no one told me about you, but then again, no one told me about my parents," Naruto said calmly.

Sakura looked over at Naruto, "three? But who are the other two?" she asked curiously.

"Nax and Zool," Naruto said calmly without taking his eyes from Vox.

"I guess…. That makes this….one big family reunion," Nax said slowly as he forced himself to his feet, he was hunched forward and his entire back was covered in burns that were slowly sealing.

A grunt to his left signaled the arrival of Zool whose jaw was broken and blood poured freely from the three large lacerations in the side of his face. Vox looked over at the two brothers, "you're not dead yet? Those were big fireballs."

"Immortal, I can take more damage than normal people," Nax said without looking at Vox. Zool hit Nax's arm to get his attention and nodded towards Vox when he got it. Nax grinned and nodded.

"What the hell's going on?" Sakura asked watching the brothers.

"Sakura, get everyone here out of the area as fast as you can, go straight back to the village," Naruto said dropping into a defensive stance.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just go, I'll meet you all back at the village!" Naruto shouted making the three Konoha ninja wince. They took off after a second's hesitation leaving Naruto alone with his newly found family.

"What's your move boy, take your dads side of the family and kill the twins, or your moms and kill me?" Vox asked with a wide grin.

"Neither, you all die," Naruto said shifting his position to face all three opponents.

"Very well, Master Zool, will you and your brother please grant me aid, I believe our nephew is stronger than he looks," Vox said looking at the brothers and gesturing to Naruto.

"Funny thing about that, Zool here just told me that you, as an asset, have outlived yourself, you got the rings, that's all you were here for," Nax said with a wide grin as Zool raised his green glowing right hand at Vox.

There was no flash of light or loud echoing crack, the green glow simply vanished and Zool lowered his arm. Vox wavered a moment before he tried to talk and blood poured form his mouth. Only a moment later he crumpled to the ground, landing in a configuration that would make one question his having bones.

Naruto made no response to this aside form changing his stance so he faced the brothers straight on. Zool came at Naruto head on and jumped high in the air, Naruto's eyes following him and so he was wide open for Nax's sword in his side. Naruto voiced his pain and forced Nax back, which was a lot easier than he thought it would be. The reason for this came in the form of Zool plummeting from the sky.

Zool landed practically on top of Naruto, his attack hitting its target perfectly. The end of his staff went straight through Naruto's heart an out his back. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and grabbed Zool by the left wrist, in his left hand, his right out to the side charging a Rasengan.

Zool tried to break away from Naruto but his grip was too tight. Naruto pulled his left arm closer and rammed the Rasengan into Zool's chest. The scream that was let out was muffled and gurgled by the broken jaw and blood. As he did before, Naruto did not release Zool and instead let the attack tear through his chest. When the attack finally died and Naruto dropped Zool there was no question as to his state, he was dead.

Naruto pulled the staff from his chest with a groan and threw it aside. He ripped the sword from his side and dug it into Zool's face and into the ground beneath it. He was breathing heavily as he straightened up and his wounds healed. Nax was watching with a straight face, watching as Naruto killed _his_ brother, the one individual whom Nax felt _he_ had the right to kill.

Nax waited a moment, he was only here to kill Zool and Vox, both were dead, if his deal was up he'd go to hell now. After a pause, in which Naruto's wounds sealed and the blond dropped into a defensive stance Nax smirked. His manipulations of the bands had worked, he was here to stay.

"When Elvo showed me that move, the one that turns an immortal mortal, he said only an immortal can perform it. A god would just blow the area up, and a human would die attempting it," Nax grinned, "when you charged the attack it didn't blow up in your hands. You're not a god anymore, and you know it. Your just an immortal, getting here on the mortal plane and fixing your neck took a lot out of you, your at the end of your rope, you can die in this state."

"When'd you get so smart in all this?" Naruto asked.

"I've been immortal for over a hundred years, and dead for all but eighteen of them," Nax said with a grin.

Naruto smirked, "then I have no point lying to you, your right. You even have the advantage right now still being immortal and at your best," his smirk became his trademark grin, "but I always win when my opponent has the advantage."

"Wrong kid," Nax said and his face went straight, "not always, otherwise you would never have died," Nax's sword pulled itself from Zool's face and flew into his hand, "if there is one thing the actions of my father and his kind has taught me," Nax crouched low and grinned as wide as ever, "its that history will always repeat itself," and he charged at Naruto, "Today I will be the last of the immortals!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and returned the charge, hands flying through the seals for the mortal making technique, "And tomorrow there will be none!"

x-X-x

AN: sorry for the long update, school and all… hope you liked it…


	18. Familly Quarrels

**Chapter 18: Family Quarrels **

The two reached each other and successfully dodged the attacks the other launched. There was no blocking, there was no countering, only swings and jabs that hit nothing but air. This lasted for nearly half a minute, until Nax's blade found its way into Naruto's stomach. Nax's grin vanished when he saw Naruto's appear, and the glowing right fist connect with his face separating the two.

As soon as Nax was away from him Naruto pulled the blade out and the wound started healing, but his breath was shallow, and he didn't know how long he could keep his left fist charged with the rest of the attack. Nax got to his feet easily, his broken jaw healed as quickly as any of his injuries.

"You've turned me mortal kid, but I still heal, and I still wield my power. I can still crush you. And just to make this interesting…" Nax said with a smirk as he started through hand seals.

Naruto recognized the seals instantly and charged in hopes to stop Nax, but his attempt was unsuccessful, the seals were finished and Nax's hands began to glow the same white that Naruto's left did. When Naruto reached Nax he simply vanished and appeared across the area, to where his sword was.

"I must concede to you boy, you were correct," Nax said with a straight face as he looked down at his blade.

"You know, now that your mortal, if you keep moving like you still are, it'll kill you," Naruto said ignoring what Nax said.

"Yes, and that's why I must concede to you," Nax said looking at Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked spinning to look at Nax.

"I said I would be the last immortal today, I am no longer an immortal, and you are," Nax said with a sigh.

Naruto smirked, "so I proved you wrong… wait, how can you maintain that attack if you're mortal?" Naruto demanded his face going slack.

"Still got the power, lost the life, but my point is that you said there would be no immortals tomorrow, and when you're dead, you'll be right!" Nax shouted with a grin before vanishing and hitting Naruto in the back with his left fist and sending the blond to the ground, "you die now, nephew."

Naruto pushed himself off the ground enough to spin and swing his left at Nax as Nax sent his right at Naruto. The attack connected and the blast sent both shooting backwards, one on the verge of death, the other already there.

x-X-x

Sakura, Shikamaru and Jiraiya stopped when they reached where the mouth of the cave once was. A single medic team was there, evidently waiting form them if they were injured. With a nod form Sakura the team joined the three on the way back to the village, all seven travelers moving in silence, all seven stopping and looking behind them when the shockwave reached them.

"Naruto…" Sakura said as her eyes searched in vane for any sign of the blond.

"Hokage-sama?" one of the medics asked.

Sakura snapped out of her daze with a shake of her head, nodded to the medic who spoke and continued on the way the Konoha, the others close behind. As they reached the gates Sakura told Jiraiya and Shikamaru to tell Tsunade they were back and for her to head to the hospital. When they entered the village the four medics and Sakura went straight for the hospital, Shikamaru and Jiraiya flowing her orders went to the Hokage tower.

When they reached it the guards informed them that Tsunade was already at the hospital operating on one of the ninja who returned from their mission. With a sigh Jiraiya walked into Sakura's office, a slightly confused Shikamaru following behind.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Taking a breather," Jiraiya said sitting down, "I know neither of us did a lot of fighting, but I did plenty of running, and more healing that I'm used to."

Shikamaru just shook his head and sat in the seat beside the legend, "old age finally catching up?" he asked calmly.

"More than you know," was all the sennin responded.

x-X-x

When Sakura reached the hospital it was to the news that both Tsunade and Shizune were in operations, separate operations. Sakura was wondering who they were operating on until she was led into a third operating room where the medics had their hands full trying to save Kakashi. With Shikamaru and Jiraiya headed for the tower, Nax still at the battle and Grim and Sin lost, Sakura knew the patients Tsunade and Shizune were operating on.

Sakura allowed herself a passing thought wondering if they managed to recover Sin or Grim's bodies, or if there was anything to recover. The thought was only in passing and her mind was soon focused on healing Kakashi.

Hours later she left the operating room tired but satisfied, Kakashi had been saved. She made her way over to the OR's Tsunade and Shizune were using, one was still in use, the other was empty. Sakura quickly made her way to the recovery room most likely to be used, and found a sleeping and heavily bandaged Lee lying in the bed and a sleeping Shizune sitting in the chair at his side.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the scene. Knowing that Lee was okay and that Link was in her teachers hands Sakura allowed her self a breath of relief before making her way back to the OR, just incase help was needed.

x-X-x

Elvo and Kami appeared at the crater battlefield in the blink of an eye. The moved silently and calmly, Kami to Vox's body, and Elvo to Zool's. When they reached their target they waved a hand over the body and it vanished in a white light. The pair silently moved on their next target, Kami to Naruto and Elvo to Nax. Both bodies were still when they reached them, but they knew he was still alive. It didn't matter though; they had a chance and were going to take it.

The two gods waved their hands and Naruto and Nax vanished the same way Zool and Vox did. Once the bodies were gone the gods disappeared as well and arrived together outside the gates of hell. Shinigami and Nostradamus were waiting for them, the four bodies that were just sent were slowly stirring, their wounds sealing.

"You haven't caught me yet," Zool said defiantly as he started to stand.

"Shut up brother, you're an Unaccessible now, have dignity," Nax said forcing himself to his feet.

"You're not gunna fight it?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"Not anymore, I can't with this fight, even five on three, four of you are gods," Nax said with a sigh, his grin was gone.

"What the hell are you talking about? You kill me then give up? This fight is far from over!" Vox demanded as he stood.

"Your right, it was over a long time ago, now get in there," Shinigami said pointing to the now opening gates of hell, Naruto stood as the gates swung open.

"Did you give in this easy last time?" Zool yelled at his brother.

"No, I fought Shinigami, if I couldn't do it, you two can't, even working together," Nax said as he started walking into hell, Kami walking beside him as a guard and guide.

"He's not giving in, he wants to be able to say that I am," Zool said through gritted teeth before charging Shinigami. The god didn't even dodge the attack and took the fist to his face. He lazily smacked Zool across the face and sent him flying and stumbling to stop at Naruto's feet.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend doing that again, he is a god and all," Naruto said with a smirk.

Nostradamus grabbed Vox by the upper arm and started guiding him into and through hell. Naruto pulled Zool to his feet and did the same thing; Elvo walking on Zool's other side. Shinigami brought up the rear, the gates of hell closing behind him. They reached the gates of the Unaccessible without further incident, though Zool never stopped his protests and struggles, he never broke Naruto's grip.

Nax and Kami were waiting at the gates, Shinigami being the only one able to open them. Shinigami did so and started his way in, everyone following behind him. Nax smirked as he glanced back, "Vox gets in too? What has this place opened to everyone now? I thought this was an exclusive club."

"It is, he has the power of the immortals, that's his entry ticket," Nostradamus said evenly.

They stopped after the first bend and the chains on the wall moved outward and open, to accept their prey. Shinigami grabbed Vox by the hair and in a flash of blue light everything he had on his person was on the ground at his feet and he was wearing a tattered black shirt and pants. As soon as the possessions hit the ground Shinigami threw Vox at the chains. Vox was caught at secured at both wrists both ankles and at his waist, the chains had two feet of slack each, and Vox screamed the entire time.

A bag appeared in Kami's hand and he scooped all of Vox's possessions into it without a sound. Once he was done they contunied onward in silence, a slight grin on Nax's face and a scowl on Zool's, as if this had been some sort of competition between the two.

The remaining seven continued onward until they reached the end of the place, the back of the Unaccessibles area. When they arrived and stopped Nax turned to Shinigami, "so this is my stop, where does Zool go?"

"You're there," Shinigami said pointing to where Nax was chained previously, the chains coming to life as he pointed, "and your brother is there," he said pointing to the wall directly opposite to where Nax would be, the chains there also coming to life.

"Hell no," Zool said with a glare at Nax.

"Too bad," Shinigami said grabbing the top of Zool's bald head, his possessions dropping to the floor and ratty close taking their place as had happened for Vox.

The chains also came out to meet Zool, grabbing him at the wrists, ankles, waist and neck and pulling him tight against the wall. He was silent as Shinigami grabbed him and didn't speak again until he was pinned against the wall where he let out a long stream of curses. A second bag appeared in Kami's hand and he scooped up all of Zool's possessions, pausing to be sure he had all ten rings.

Nax stood still allowing Shinigami to treat him as he had Vox and Zool and making no sound, not even once he was pinned against the wall as tight at Zool. Kami scooped his possessions into a third bag and began walking away.

"They all know, don't they?" Nax asked Naruto as Kami began to leave.

"Your dad? No, I tried to tell them when they taught me that mortal jutsu," Naruto said looking at Elvo.

This shut Zool up and stopped Kami in his tracks. "So, did your mother tell you?" Kami asked turning to look at Naruto.

"No, she was under some restriction that stopped her from telling me her father's name," Naruto said glancing at Zool before looking at Kami.

"Then how do you know their fathers name?" Shinigami asked.

"My grandmother had no restrictions. She willingly told me my grandfather's name," Naruto said staring at Kami.

"Yes… I thought she would tell you, in a way, I was hoping she would," Kami said with a smile.

"So Kami is the father? But…" Elvo said putting his head in his hand in confusion, "so Naruto was right, you were protecting your sons."

"No, I was protecting my daughter. She was still alive whenever I was asked, aside from recently when Naruto asked. And then I only said I already gave an answer, and would not do so again," Kami said simply.

"You protect Kushina but not us?" Zool bellowed.

"She needed it, and probably even deserved it!" Nax shot right back, "look at us, were Unaccessibles! She's not even in hell, she's in heaven. She did what father wanted with her gifts."

"She didn't have any gifts," Zool growled.

"All the better," Nax said coldly.

"Come now my sons end this dispute, why can you not get along?" Kami asked walking towards his sons.

"Because you had your favorites, everyone but me," Zool spat at Kami.

"Come on Kami, lets get out of here, we need to take care of those rings," Elvo said taking Kami by the arm and guiding him away, the other gods following but Naruto stayed behind.

"Why do you hate each other so much?" Naruto asked.

"He tried to kill Sis because she was normal and we weren't," Nax said glaring at Zool.

"He could slaughter a village and laugh all the while, but he was still always a big softy," Zool said glaring right back.

That started an argument between the two that Naruto didn't feel link hearing, so he walked away. Naruto didn't catch up with the others until he was out of hell, and they were waiting for him. All four of them looked at him when he arrived and he waited until he heard the gates close behind him before he spoke.

"So what now, am I a god again, or do I go back, or heaven, what?" Naruto asked slightly irritated.

"Not only are you not a god anymore, you were hit by Nax's attack, your not even immortal," Elvo said.

"So…what's that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means that if you are to ever become a god again, you must die as a mortal first," Nostradamus said.

"And you were too much of a pain as a god to be allowed to take that roll again," Shinigami said with a grunt.

Naruto looked at all four gods, his eyes stopping on Nostradamus, "was this all part of one of your plans, me becoming a god to get rid of those two brothers?"

"No, our experience with you over the last four years opened our eyes to how we could handle this situation," Elvo said with a grin.

"So it wasn't me, you were asses on purpose," Naruto said glaring at Elvo.

"Regardless, we also realized that we were better off as four gods. A fifth would be helpful, but not one that once lived a mortal life," Nostradamus said evenly.

"Which brings me back to my first question, what now, am I dead or alive?" Naruto asked looking form one god to the next.

"Now you come with me, I have work and need your help. And I'm sure you want to get to know your parents better," Kami said holding his hand out to Naruto.

"Yeah, I get it. But I need to do one thing first," Naruto said looking Kami in the eyes.

"And what would that be?" Shinigami grunted.

Naruto looked over at Shinigami, "keep a promise."

Shinigami shook his head and sighed, "you deal with him, you know my views on the boy," he said before the gates of hell opened and Shinigami walked in.

"I agree with Shinigami's actions, you know my stand on the topic, deal with it," Nostradamus said before vanishing back to his realm.

"I'll await you before the gates of heaven," Kami said before nodding to Elvo and vanishing back to his realm.

"What promise, where to?" Elvo asked folding his arms.

Naruto grinned, "Just drop me off at the battlefield, there're things I need to grab first."

"Right, call me when your done, and remember, "Elvo raised a finger in warning, "the warnings we gave you when you became an immortal, and the status you now hold again," he said before waving his hand and Naruto vanished to appear at the base of the crater where he had fought his uncles.

x-X-x

Zool and Nax were silent now, and had been since they heard the Unaccessible gate close behind Naruto. Nax was grinning slightly and Zool was taking in his surroundings, trying to see how many more could fit in the area.

"So how many are there now?" Zool finally asked.

"Seven," Nax said simply.

"Anyone I know?" Zool asked looking at his brother.

"You mean aside from you, me, and Vox?" Nax asked with a grin, Zool just glared at him, "Pein's down here too, and Orochimaru."

"Pein I can see being here, but Orochimaru didn't do that much," Zool said looking around.

"Well, not much that's known, the crap he pulled," Nax grinned wider, "if he wasn't such a coward I'd probably talk to him."

"I see… anyone else I know?" Zool asked looking back at Nax.

"I know you never met the guy, but you definitely heard of him, Madara Uchiha's down here," Nax said.

"Really, I'm not surprised they want him here, but don't the Uchiha have there own section of hell?" Zool asked.

"Yeah, but he broke out, so he got put in here," Nax said with a grin.

"How far did he get?" Zool asked in slight interest.

"Gates of hell, Soulkeepers stopped him before he got out though," Nax said.

The two were silent for a while before Zool spoke again, "so who's the last one, you already told me the first six, might as well know who the last guy is."

"He's actually the first, at least, first Unaccessible. Name's Zurock. I had a plan to get him out of here, but the idiot I was messing with crossed my path before he could do anything and I had to kill him," Nax said with a nod in the direction to the gates.

There was silence again for a long while before Zool grinned, "a hundred and fifty years is a long time to have a plan sit on the back burner. You had this thing cooking in your head since before Sis came along," Zool said.

Nax mirrored his grin, "before all those staged fights between us."

"We even got the gods to fall for 'em. And your plan worked like a charm, we even got both of us fully mortal so we can take the transformations," Zool said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and we got ourselves in the high security district, where we can get the last of the things we need," Nax added with a smile and nod.

"So when do we do it? When do we overtake hell, father, and all the gods?" Zool asked.

"We wait…" Nax said slowly.

"For what?" Zool asked.

Nax grinned as wide as ever, "her…"

x-X-x

A cloaked being approached the gates of Konoha, a large wrapped object over his shoulder; it looked much like a body. The guards stopped him and asked what his business in the village was. In response he set the wrapped item on the ground and pulled back some of the wrapping to reveal a dead man's face, "I though he should be laid to rest here," the cloaked man said.

The guards made a motion to take the body but the man picked it back up before they could. He told them he knew the way to the hospital, having been a patient there several times, and that he had something important to give to the Hokage, something he wanted to deliver in person. When asked his name the man merely stated he was a close friend of the Toad Sennin Jiraiya.

These words started a long train of questioning before a team of ANBU arrived and began with their own questions. Their questions were few in number and after they were answered they escorted the man to the hospital. The body was given to the doctors there and the man and four ANBU started towards the Hokage Tower. Before entering the ANBU captain asked the man who he was again, and got the same answer as before.

The man and his ANBU escort stopped at the doors to Sakura's office. The captain knocked and entered, the man and other three ANBU remained outside. After a few minutes the door opened and the captain walked out.

"You're can go in, she doesn't know it's you," he said to the man.

"Thanks Shino," the man said with a nod. Shino returned it and walked away, the other three ANBU following behind.

The man entered Sakura's office, shutting the door behind him and walked up to her desk. Sakura watched him intently, Shino said he was a friend who had something for her, but he wouldn't say who… she was worried that Shino might have been tricked. When the man reached Sakura's desk he reached to his back under the cloak and pulled out Nax's sword. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight, she had completely forgotten that she had to return it to Gaara.

"Thank you, I was worried I would be unable to return it," Sakura said standing up and holding her hand out for it. After a moment the man handed it to her and Sakura set it down behind her desk "is that all you came for?" she asked.

"No, I brought Grim's body back too, and had a promise to keep," he said pulling his hood down.

At the sight of his face Sakura jumped over her desk and grabbed the blond in a hug, as soon as Naruto regained his balance from the impact he returned it.

"I can't believe your really back…I-I'm never letting go of you again," Sakura said through tears into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto chuckled slightly, "that'll make going to the bathroom awkward."

Sakura just laughed and didn't let go for a few more minutes, when she was sure he wasn't a dream, and when she was sure her tears had stopped. When they finally pulled apart Sakura sat on the edge of her desk, Naruto's left hand held in her right, "are you back for good now?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto's smile turned to a frown, "No, I'm only here to return Grim, give you the sword and keep my promise, I said I'd meet you back in the village," Naruto said.

"So you're not here no matter what the others say?" Sakura asked remembering Naruto's words that day he saved her.

"I'm sorry Sakura… I can't do that anymore. That fight with Nax and Zool, I'm not a god anymore, and the others want to keep it that way," Naruto said defeated.

"But, then you can stay here," Sakura said with a hopeful smile and shooting to her feet.

"Kami said he needs my help with something. He didn't say what, or how long it would take, but he made it seem that I'm staying there," Naruto said unable to meet Sakura's eyes.

Sakura was silent for a moment before placing a hand on each side of Naruto's face, "how long can you stay here?" she asked.

"Not very," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Sunset?" Sakura asked almost pleadingly.

Naruto smiled slightly, "yeah, definitely sunset," he said before embracing her again.


	19. All the Loose Ends

IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE AT BOTTOM

**Chapter 19: All the Loose Ends**

"What is the situation of your brothers?" and aged woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes asked.

"You mean your sons?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk. They were in heaven waiting on news of Naruto's work with Kami, both knowing it would take a while to get any news because it would take a while for any progress.

"They sit in hell, both Unaccessibles, you know that mom," Kushina said simply.

"You know what I mean, Nax's plan, what has come of it?" Kushina's mother asked.

"They are completely unable to break themselves out. They require the aid of another, and Nax knew this before he died. He requested me to be that other but knew I would be unable to break the chains if I was mortal and had mortal powers. They would also be unable to do it because they would both need to be turned mortal at this time because of later stages of his plan," Kushina said as she started to walk away from her mother at a leisurely pace.

"I know all that, you told me the day he told you, as well as telling me that you agreed, and not to tell your father," Kushina's mother said stepping up to walk beside her daughter.

"I know, but when I went down there I learned more. They both really are completely helpless in that place. It wasn't just Nax being cautious, he was right. But more than that, I learned the purpose of his gift for me," Kushina said with slight discomfort.

"Which gift? The rings? Did you learn why he made the rings?" her mother questioned her.

"Yes, they were intended for the sole purpose of allowing me to break them out. When I discharged them to stop the Kyuubi Zool started a frantic search for them, he could feel me dying and the rings loosing their power. He founded Akatsuki from behind the scenes so that he would have the ten sacrifices to charge the rings. When he had the Alliance go through and kill them only once charge took, so he had to bring them back," Kushina said informatively.

"I see," her mother said slowly looking ahead and lost in thought. "I suppose none but the two of them will know the rest of the plan, neither are likely to tell you now, and they would never tell any other."

"No, they won't tell me now, not after I said I'd never break them out. I somehow feel that Nax doesn't want the power though, I think he's only doing it for the irony, the powerful gods overthrown by mortals who used to be immortals, and what's more, their children…" Kushina said stopping as she said the words.

"Regardless of his reason, his uprising will never take place," Kushina's mother said with a grin as he placed an arm on her daughter and the pair stated walking again.

x-X-x

A man in a black cloak traveled alone across the earth. He had already traveled through several countries, and various landscapes. He now traveled through mountains he did not know. Not only form never being there before, but only a week ago he left the Lightning country heading north, he had never seen a map that went past the northern boarders of the Lightning country. The man stopped his seemingly endless travel standing in a narrow valley squeezed between three of the tallest mountains in the range.

When the man stopped he turned around the face the path he had just journeyed down, "I know you're there, you've followed for weeks, when do you plan to attack," the man asked in a cold and emotionless voice.

After a moment Sage appeared before the man seeming to materialize out of the air, "I wanted to see when you would notice me before attacking you, Itachi," Sage said solemnly.

The man pulled his hood down revealing the cold and calculated face of Itachi Uchiha, the last Uchiha, and last natural possessor of the Sharingan, Kakashi was the only other to posses the eyes, and he only had one. "Konoha sent you to kill me then, Terror," Itachi said, it wasn't a question.

Sage nodded, "yes, I am Sage. I know what you are able to do, and what I am able to do, and I feel the outcome to this battle will be devastating for both of us," Sage said wisely.

"You try to shield your eyes from my Sharingan, it will only cost you dearly," Itachi said as he turned to fully face Sage.

"I have no eyes to protect, the blindfold is to keep others from seeing that grizzly truth, but you are right, I shall pay a dear cost here," Sage said after a moment.

Itachi was silent for a moment while he removed his black cloak so he was only wearing his black ninja gear. His sword was still broken and not yet replace so he drew a kunai, "then come and pay it," Itachi said dropping into a defensive fighting stance.

Sage lowered his head and shook it, "you're already dead, you poor fool, do you not see this?" Sage asked quietly before his head snapped up and he was gone, Itachi barely caught the movement, and barely maintained his feet when the end of Sage's staff crashed into his face.

Itachi caught himself and took his stance again, no genjutsu would work, Sage was too fast for his Sharingan to follow, in just one attack Itachi realized he only had three options left, and running was not one of them. He smirked when he realized this fight had already been decided, he would die here, but if he played his cards right, and he always did, he would not be the only one with that situation.

With that Itachi played his first card and blood dripped from his left eye. Not a moment later a large ball of black fire shot from Itachi towards Sage. Sage stayed where he was and merely tapped the ground twice with the end of his staff. After the second tap a large wall of earth shot up form the ground between Sage and the fast approaching black flames.

Amaterasu collided with the wall and immediately started eating away at it. Sage continued to send up more walls behind his current one as the black flames ate their way through them, Sage did not stop fortifying his defense until Itachi stopped the forward push of Amaterasu. When the push was stopped Sage released the wall and the fire merely began to spread of its own accord. Itachi attacked at that moment, coming from behind Sage with a foot aimed at his head.

Sage ducked under the attack and thrust his staff upwards at Itachi's gut but the Uchiha slapped it away and pushed off it in one motion that separated himself from Sage, as he moved backwards Itachi unleashed three kunai at his opponent. Sage acted quickly and stopped all three with his staff, the blades digging into the wood.

Itachi landed and surveyed Sage, 'how could he make that earth wall without handseals? All he did was tap his staff, unless his handseals were to fast for me to see… no, that's not possible, and I don't see any chakra in his staff either…'

Itachi ignored that train of thought; so far everything was working as planned. In a few moments the Amaterasu will completely block the way through the mountains in the direction Itachi was headed, the flames would only die when Itachi wished them too, or died himself. As Itachi went over the next few steps of his plan in his head Sage attacked him.

Itachi wasn't fast enough to dodge the blow, but he managed to block it, bringing up his left forearm to stop the staff before it reached his head. A loud crack sounded when the staff hit Itachi's arm but the ninja ignored it quickly twisting his arm around to grab the staff and pulling it away from Sage as he lunged towards him, kunai extended. Sage let go of his staff and jumped back, landing so that he was on one side of Itachi and the black flames the other, not the positioning Itachi needed for his intentions.

Itachi threw a kunai straight at Sage's head and the man leaned back slightly to let it pass by harmlessly. He had just straightened up when a second kunai came at his chest. Sage leaned further back, and bent his knees so that this kunai was just as harmless as the first. He saw the third and fourth coming as he leaned back and was forced to kick both his legs up as they were aimed at his knees.

Sage was now horizontal in the air; one kunai missing him above and two below, but Itachi didn't care. That first kunai was a test, and though it didn't give the results he wanted he could still use what he had. As soon as the last two kunai were thrown Itachi charged Sage and as the old man was unbalanced in the air Itachi appeared above him swinging his staff hard, aiming one of the still stuck kunai straight for his chest.

Sage managed to twist his body and hit the staff so that it hit to the left of his heart, breaking several ribs, and giving a deep gash from the point of contact along the left side of Sage's body. Sage landed hard on his back and Itachi rolled to his feet beyond the old man, so that he stood on one side of Sage, and Amaterasu on the other. Now was his chance, Itachi tossed Sage's staff behind him and summoned what would be his final attack. The third attack from his Mangekyo Sharingan; Susanoo, and the only one with any hope of defeating Sage, though his chances increased with Sage's injury.

Sage got to his feet easily and saw the energy form around Itachi, the ribcage and head as well as the arms. Itachi was breathing heavily from summoning the attack and blood was dripping from his mouth. Sage knew what the attack was, he read the scroll on Itachi, and he knew the boy before him would wait to catch his breath before attacking, the great defense it gave him allowed for that luxury.

Sage nodded to himself slowly and took a deep breath, dropping into a stance that mirrored Itachi's. When Sage let out his breath it was in shallow harsh gasps and his heart beat much faster than before, the pain from his chest and side was gone, but his left forearm was throbbing, possible broken. Somehow his eyes stung, he didn't even have eyes and yet they stung. The worst was the pain in his abdomen, the pain of some illness, knowing it greatly restricted his fighting abilities, and unsure of where he got it, but he cursed the gods for giving it back to him when he was brought back to life. None of this pain was his though, it was Itachi's, even the breath and heartbeat was Itachi's, Sage was empathing it.

Sage could see the small fortress of devastating attack and impenetrable defense around Itachi, perhaps better than Itachi himself, and so Sage knew the reason, the real reason, why Sakura had sent him. It was not because he lacked eyes, and so Itachi's genjutsu was useless, it was not because he was a terror so he did not use handseals, or the ones he did were unrecognizable to modern ninjas. It was not because he was a soldier and not a ninja, and therefore more than willing to die for his beliefs. It was because Sage was an empath, the strongest one ever in existence, and the only one that could turn anyone else into an instant empath with a breath.

Sage had linked his body to Itachi, whatever Itachi felt, Sage would feel. Any injury would not transfer over, Sage's arm was not broken nor was he sick, but he felt like he was. And with that link established he took his breath, the one Sakura sent him here to take, the one that would kill Itachi. Sage inhaled deeply and Itachi found himself doing the same, a breath much deeper that he should be able to take after so many shallow ones. When the breath was let out the two were still linked by pain, but it was no longer Itachi's pain they felt, it was Sage's.

Itachi didn't know what happened, after one deep breath he heart beat was much slower and calmer, he had caught his breath, his arm no longer hurt and even the illness in is stomach seemed to be gone. His left side hurt slightly but that was pain easily ignored. Sage looked at Itachi and grinned slightly, "the body cannot live without the brain…and the pain… the brain makes it real…" he said to himself as he took a defensive stance.

As he stood he thought of Sakura, this must have been hard for her to do, assigning this mission. She knew the outcome, she expected it, and she made sure Sage read Itachi's entire scroll so he could utilize everything he could. Things did not go as he planned, and certainly not as she had hoped, but he read the scroll, he knew this would work. As Sage's thoughts drifted from Sakura to his other living friends, and finally to his dead ones, Itachi's fortress shifted from its defensive form to its attack one, the torso wrapped in some energy cloth, the face changing, gain a pointed nose and sharp teeth and the right hand grasping a bottle that extended into a blade.

As the blade extended Sage was brought back to the present, he knew what that blade did; he knew what the rumors said of it, and what was true. It was an instant kill, no mater how powerful the enemy, they were dead. But they were not trapped anywhere, they merely went on to the next life, that's why it was pointless to try and use it against the gods, a plan he knew some had concocted.

The blade swung down at Sage, with the path behind him black flame and the way before him blocked by the giant shield that was Susanoo Sage only had a small area of side to side to dodge in. that is, if he chose to dodge, which he didn't. the blade swing down and hit Sage dead on, if the blade remained in place Sage would be sucked inside as he died, if pulled out he would fall to the ground and die, but he was dead either way. The pain that shot threw his body was much more that he expected, and it bought him to his knees, the same pain struck Itachi and the blade was pulled away.

Sage fell to his face, the pain intensifying with each second, it was a torturous way to die, but it was death. Itachi fell to his knees, Susanoo vanishing, the pain making it to much to maintain it. He fell to his back soon after the energy form vanished and as he lay there breathing heavily Sage died. The pain was linked, and death was no exception, when Sage died Itachi passed out. In a few hours his mind would resort things and he'd wake up, sore and in a bad move, but he'd wake up.

The only thing to prevent that would be Amaterasu. Itachi had to consciously stop the fire or die; otherwise it would continue to spread in all directions. In only ten minutes the flames reached Sage and Itachi and in five more they vanished leaving two heavily charred bodies lying in the path, the last Akatsuki and one of the last of the Twelve Terrors were dead.

x-X-x

Elvo and Naruto appeared outside the gates of Heaven after sunset on the day the last of Naruto's relatives left the mortal realm. Kami was waiting for the two and approached them when they arrived. Kami informed them they he had gone through all of the possessions of Naruto's three uncles and destroyed all he was able too, the rings were all that remained, and Naruto's job was to aid in their destruction. When Naruto asked how Kami handed him the rings and summoned Devine Influence while Elvo summoned his blue bar.

"If you can unleash all their power in one blast they will power down and we can destroy them, if not we must put a constant strain on them until they shatter one by one," Kami said when Naruto's eyes widened at the presence of the weapons.

"And why can't you two fight each other to do it?" Naruto asked looking at the rings.

"I believed, and your mother has already confirmed it, that no god can wear the rings, and the rings can not be used if not worn," Kami said sagely.

"And though your mother has already used them, it is emotionally hard on her to see them again, knowing what they are, not to mention the risk she faces by unleashing them at once, because she is dead the blast could damage or even destroy her soul," Elvo added after a slight pause.

"And since I'm not dead I don't face that risk. And if I can't unleash them in one go they'll put me on equal standing with you two in a fight," Naruto said nodding slowly.

"Not equal, but survivable, you'll be fighting the two of us at once," Elvo said with a smirk.

Naruto nodded again as he put the rings on, "let's go to your realm, there's nothing there to risk damaging," Naruto said looking at Elvo.

Both Elvo and Kami nodded, the latter taking Naruto's arm and the three vanished and appeared in Elvo's realm. After several failed attempted at unleashing the rings in one blast the three decided on a fight, and Naruto would be left unarmed, forcing him to take more power from the rings. As the three fought Naruto asked how they got their weapons back, Elvo's response was that, aside form Devine Influence which was the first blade Kami made, all others were made in pairs and they each used the weaker of the two against Naruto, so the weaker one was the one destroyed. If Naruto were still a god he'd be able to summon his second, stronger, pair to him.

After what felt to Naruto like years of fighting the first ring finally shattered from the strain. He wanted to pause in celebration but neither Kami nor Elvo agreed, the other nine would shatter soon because there were less to carry the same strain; they had to keep up the pace they had or lose their chance. Naruto didn't like or agree with this opinion but he was forced to keep fighting. Slowly after increasingly shorter intervals of time the next eight shattered, the last shattering only ten minutes after the previous one.

As soon as the tenth ring shattered Naruto gave an exaggerated sigh of relief and fell to his back. The three had not taken a break from fighting since they started and Naruto was relying heavily and almost completely on the rings for the last large portion of it. The two gods stopped their attacks when Naruto collapsed and sent their blades away.

"That's all of them then, all traces of the immortals ever existing lie solely in memories now," Elvo said with satisfaction.

As soon as he said that Kami looked at him and caught his eye, Elvo shrugged uncomfortable and walked over to help Naruto to his feet, "how you feeling kid?"

"Like hell, how long were we fighting, it's easy to lose track in here," Naruto said with a glance around.

"The first ring broke after three months in the mortal realm. The last after about ten," Kami said easily.

Naruto's eyes shot wide, "ten… ten months? Straight? I've been fighting you two for the past ten months straight?" Naruto said in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm as surprised as you that you made it this long, though I'm sure the rings had a lot to do with that," Elvo said and Kami nodded his agreement.

After an extended period of silence where Naruto finally got his mind around a ten month long fight that involved him and no breaks he looked at Kami, "what do I do now? Was there more you needed help with?" he asked in an almost defeated voice.

Elvo slouched his shoulders as Kami sighed, "Naruto, now you have a choice. You will never again become a god, but you are technically still alive," Kami said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's eyes brightened at those words, hoping and preying they meant what he wanted them too, "are you saying what I think you are?" he asked unable to keep his eagerness contained.

"Partly. Your choice is to die here and now, it would be painless, and go on to heaven. You will meet all your loved ones there and when those still alive die you will meet them as well. Or we could return you to life. You would go as you are now; to any location you wish, and hold all the power you do now. If you want time to decide we will grant it, you will wait here until you make you decision, your realm has already dissolved," Kami said staring into Naruto's eyes, Naruto started right back and nodded his understanding when Kami finished, a grin on his face.

Naruto turned to Elvo, "you said ten months?" Elvo nodded, "what's the date then?"

Elvo was slightly startled by the question but closed his eyes and focused on the mortal realm for the answer. After a few seconds he opened his eyes, "March 25," he said.

Naruto grinned again, "in two days I'll give my answer," he said before sitting on the ground and entering a meditative state.

The gods nodded and began to walk away, once they were sure to be out of ear shot Elvo looked at Kami, "I don't think he knows," he said calmly.

"There is no rule against telling him, but I will not, I feel it his responsibility to find out," Kami responded just as calmly.

"I feel bad for the kid, but you are right, and we cannot revoke his choice, he must take full responsibility for it," Elvo said nodding slowly.

Two days later Elvo and Kami returned to the spot Naruto was in. The boy still sat in the meditative stance but when the two approached his eyes opened and he stood, a grin on his face.

"I take it you've made your choice?" Elvo asked, a smirk on his face.

"I want to go back to life. Tomorrow if possible, noon tomorrow," Naruto said looking from one god to the other.

"We can take you now, you don't need to wait," Elvo said folding is arms.

"I know, but…if I go now I won't be able to resist seeing her, and I want it to be a surprise," Naruto said with a smirk.

"And she's expecting you today?" Kami asked curiously, he didn't need to ask who Naruto was talking about, that was obvious.

"Tomorrow's her birthday," Naruto said looking at Kami and both gods smirked in a knowing fashion.

"Very well, noon tomorrow, where?" Elvo asked, Naruto's grin widened.

x-X-x

Sakura sat at her desk rubbing her temples. Birthdays are supposed to be the day you get to take it easy, you get to relax. Apparently Hokage's don't get that luxury. Tsunade had offered to fill in for the day but Sakura refused, she knew that should only be done in emergencies, Sakura wasn't going to abuse her power. Edge seemed to still be in dire strains over the others, with Sage's death being proven after the return of his body Edge became the last of the Terrors. He was physically fine now and out of the hospital, but he was at a loss, the terrors were really the only one who knew how to take care of him, this would be hard.

Of course, the loss of Link only made it worse, Sakura didn't know the two were so close, but Edge seemed to be taking her loss as bad as Kiba, whom was engaged to the ex-Alliance member. It was at this moment that Sakura realized that all traces of both the Alliance and Akatsuki, all members, current or former, were now dead. All would call that good news, except the friends of Link, but it did prevent all possibilities of a return. Sakura groaned at the thoughts and turned back to her paperwork when a knock came at the door.

At the call to come in one of her ANBU guards walked in with a small envelope and handed it to Sakura saying it had just arrived and they already checked it for chakra, it was clean. Sakura nodded as she took the envelope and waited until the door closed behind the ANBU before opening the letter.

She expected to see Gaara's handwriting both wishing her a happy birthday and asking when he can hear the story of why his sword was needed in full. He had been asking since Sakura returned it and she had agreed to sit down and talk about it when both their schedules would allow, ten months later and it hasn't happened yet. However when she opened the letter she didn't see any handwriting, the letters were spelled in clippings from a newspaper, an attempt for the sender to remain anonymous.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the attempt and read the letter 'meet me on the roof, I have a surprise for you and I hope you want to see it.' There was no name, but Sakura didn't expect one. She read the letter over a few times, whoever sent this wasn't very good at blackmail or demands. They said they hoped she wanted what ever they had; showing they hadn't done proper research into their target.

Sakura rose from her chair and headed to the roof, whoever this fool was, she was certain she could handle it herself. Regardless she told the guards where she was going, that she was going alone, and for them to come immediately if they heard any signs of a fight or anything suspicious. Sakura reached the roof of the tower and looked around finally spotting the person who sent the letter. He stood at the edge of the roof and was dressed in red samurai robes a red headband tied to keep his hair out of his eyes.

When he heard the door open he spun around, a big grin on his face as he waved, "Hey Sakura, happy birthday," Naruto said grinning.

Before he could take another breath he was grabbed tightly around his middle, Sakura's head against his chest, "how long?" was all she could say.

"For good," Naruto said embracing her, she looked up at him, "I'm back for good this time," he said before they kissed.

x-X-x

quick AN: about Zool ordering the death of Akatsuki, he did, but that was shortly after Chaos had a hand in the events, Zool only believes it to be on his command. And for those who guessed it, Itachi's ring is the only one charged by their first deaths hence the one he gave Raven/Nax being fake.

And as to why I didn't go into detail with the fight between Naruto, Elvo, and Kami, it was ten months long! A fight like that would double the length of this fic alone, and then some, and I am not up to writing that, sorry. And now back to our regularly scheduled story.

x-Epilogue-x

"Aww grandpa, that's mushy stuff, you said you would skip the mushy stuff," a little boy groaned. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes and wore ninja training clothes.

He sat on the roof of the Hokage tower, his short legs dangling over the edge of the building. Beside him sat a man, his appearance said he was in his early thirties, but he had seen many more years than that. He wore black ninja gear and a sleeveless white overcoat; the flames at the bottom of the coat were a bright orange color. His hair was short and untamed, his brown clothed ninja headband keeping its blond locks out of his brilliant blue eyes.

The man's left hand rested on the Hokage hat that sat on his left, the boy sitting to his right. The man's right hand went up to scratch the whisker marks of his cheek at the boy's complaints, "Sorry Siju, I forgot. But that's the end of the story anyway," the man said as he scratched his cheek.

"But grandpa, that's just how you met Grandma Sakura, and all that, you said you were going to tell me the story of how you became Hokage," Siju complained.

The man's eyes widened slightly and he grinned, "I did, didn't I? Well that's a much shorter story really…" the man began.

"Yes it is, Grandma Sakura wanted to give him the title once he came back, but you refused, didn't you grandpa?" a man asked as he walked onto the roof. His hair and eyes were identical to Siju's and he was dressed in a jounin outfit, his headband around his neck.

"Daddy!" Siju yelled as he got to his feet and ran over to the newcomer.

"Jexs, you're here early," the man said standing as well, taking the Hokage hat in his hand as he stood.

"The mission went well. No casualties and all injuries were handled on the field; the mission was also completed successfully, of course," Jexs added.

"I had no doubt. How's the team doing?" the Hokage asked as he stretched his back from sitting so long.

"They're genin grandpa, what do you expect? The barely get along and are all vastly over confident in their abilities," Jexs said with a grin.

"Just like you were," the Hokage said with a nod.

"Grandpa! What about the story?" Siju shouted bringing the attention of the two men back to the little boy.

"Siju, why would an eight year old have so much interest in how someone became a Hokage?" Jexs asked crouching down to be eye level with his son.

Siju gave his father a great big grin, "cause when I grow up I'm gunna be one," he proclaimed proudly.

Jexs signed and looked up at the Hokage, I guess we should finish the story then," he said standing up and the Hokage nodded slowly.

"I refused to take the title of Hokage, Grandma Sakura had only had the title a few years and the village had just gotten used to her, I wasn't going to force them to get used to a new Hokage," the Hokage said as he sat back down on the ledge, the Hokage hat in his lap.

Siju sat on his right again, "but you said you wanted to be Hokage since before you were in the Academy," Siju said confused.

"Being Hokage doesn't just mean being the strongest ninja, or the ruler or Konoha, it also means knowing what is best for the villages, and being willing to do what is necessary," Jexs said from behind the two.

The Hokage nodded, "That's right. And so I was prepared to never become Hokage by title but I had already been one in my heart. But over the years Grandma Sakura grew older and eventually retired from being a ninja. After a long debate with the council I was named her successor, the Eighth Hokage," the Hokage said with pride.

"That's it? It was just given to you?" Siju asked slightly disappointed.

"You heard his whole story, how he went through so much trouble and training. That's how he earned the title, the council didn't want him though, did they grandpa?" Jexs asked looking at the back of the Hokage's head.

"No, they knew how old I was, I was the same age as Grandma Sakura. They were afraid I was too old for office, but they eventually granted me the position," the Hokage said looking over at the eight faces carved in the side of the mountain. There wasn't much room for more, but then again… they wouldn't need the room…

There was silence for a long time before Siju finally spoke again, "Grandpa, how long ago did all that happen?" he asked looking in the face of the Hokage.

"Well, it was back when Grandma Sakura was still alive," the Hokage said slowly, "so over 75 years ago," he said after a pause.

"Wow… you've been Hokage a long time," Siju said looking back at the city.

"Yeah, and it's kept us safe all these years too, everyone is afraid to attack us because our Hokage is immortal," Jexs said ruffling Siju's hair.

The Hokage smirked, "You know I'm not immortal."

"Yeah, but the rest of the world doesn't," Jexs replied picking Siju up, "now come on, your mother said we have a party to go to, and since I'm back early I get to go too," he said as they started back to the entrance of the roof.

"Are you coming grandpa?" Siju called from the stairs stopping Jexs.

"Yes," the Hokage said standing up and looking at the two, "I'll come shortly, I'm sure I have work to catch up on first, I'll come if I can," he said with a nod.

Siju nodded at the positive answer and Jexs rolled his eyes, he gave a definite yes, maybe yes and maybe no in the same answer… typical Naruto… with that thought Jexs left the roof leaving he Hokage to his thoughts.

When they were gone Naruto looked over to the Hokage monument, focusing in on the face of the Seventh Hokage, Sakura. He hadn't visited the monument since her death, save once a year where he left a red rose atop her head on her birthday. As he told Siju the story he remembered the fight he had at the end with Nax, and remembered that Nax's second fist never hit him. It took him until now to realize that's what Kami meant by going as he was then.

The right hand of the technique took away the life span, the left the abilities. Naruto had lost his immortal abilities, but the immortal life span still existed within him. He was warned when faced with the choice and he didn't think it through. But he doesn't regret it either, he has been forced to watch as every person close to him died and he lived on, but at the same time, he still has just as many, if not more precious people now as then.

Naruto put the Hokage hat on and walked to the stairs leading off the roof, his mind on the work he had to finish and the party Siju wanted him to join. His mind was decidedly and purposefully far from the thought that all the precious people he had now would die too, as would any more he would get, and he would still live. His only hope was that he could, one day, die. And he knew that if and when he does, he'll have the biggest party heaven has ever seen, and all his precious people will be there, all that he had, all that he has, and all that he will have…

x-THE END-x

AN: I know the ending isn't really an ending, but I'm thinking of another chapter, one more, that will have both a finite happy and finite sad ending, for the reader to pick their preference. I'm considering it now but if you overwhelm me with wishes to end it here or do the last chapter i can be persuaded, otherwise I'll follow my decision, which hasn't been made yet...

that's it, end of story. I hope you all liked it, I know I did. I hope you liked how the epilogue has the story being told by Naruto to one of his descendants, all of which are normal humans. You can also consider the actual manga from the beginning to where I branch off part of Naruto's story to Siju; in fact, I intend it to be seen that way. Anyway, hope you all liked the story and will read my future ones (Not sure what it will be, I was alerted that the poll is slightly skewed so it has been removed, sorry to the voters if the next story is not what you voted for).


End file.
